Reencontros
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: O que acontece com Harry, Ginny e seus amigos depois da queda de Voldemort? Leiam e confiram esta divertida saga! *CAPÍTULO 6 NO AR!*
1. Nota das Autoras

Oi, pessoal!

Aqui estamos eu e a Fabi com mais um fanfic, ou melhor, mais dois. Estamos tentando escrever o que chamamos de "histórias irmãs". 

Nós pensamos numa saga sobre Harry Potter, só que nós imaginamos tantas coisas ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo, que não tínhamos como escrevê-las todas no mesmo conto. Então iremos escrever alguns contos, todos relacionados. Os dois primeiros serão 'Encontros' e 'Reencontros'. 

Eu sempre irei postar um capítulo de Reencontros na mesma época em que Fabi postará um de Encontros.

Salientamos que estaremos seguindo alguns dos nomes originais dos personagens e não as traduções brasileiras. Isto não é válido para todos os casos, mas para a maioria deles sim.

Para quem gostar das referências a Ávalon, recomendamos a leitura de 'As Brumas de Ávalon', de Marion Zimmer Bradley. Vale a pena. E também a leitura de 'O Incêndio de Tróia', da mesma autora, para mais referências a respeito de Kassandra de Tróia.

Lembramos a todos que nós criamos em cima destes personagens mitológicos, pois ninguém sabe como eles realmente eram e se existiram.

Quanto as adaptações de nomes, seguem-se algumas delas abaixo:

Nome em português                     Nome em inglês

Aldo Dumbledore                         Albus Dumbledore

Remo Lupin                                Remus Lupin

Severo Snape                             Severus Snape

Rúbeo Hagrid                              Rubeus Hadrig

Jorge Weasley                            George Weasley

Gui Weasley                              Bill Weasley

Carlinhos Weasley                      Charles Weasley

Rony Weasley                             Ron Weasley

Gina Weasley                             Ginny Weasley

Grifinória                                    Gryffindor

Sonserina                                  Slytherin

Corvinal                                     Ravenclaw

Lufa-lufa                                   Hupplepuff

Pontas                                      Prongs

Rabicho                                     Wormtail

Aluado                                      Moony

Almofadinhas                              Padfoot

Tiago Potter                               James Potter

Lilian Potter                               Lilly Potter

Simas Finnigan                            Seamus Finnigan

Lino Jordan                                Lee Jordan

Godrico Gryffindor                       Godric Gryffindor

Lúcio Malfoy                               Lucius Malfoy

Sibila Trelawney                          Sibille Trelawney

Olivaras                                     Ollivander

Gringotes                                   Gringotts

Dino Thomas                              Dean Thomas

Provavelmente, haverão outros nomes que iremos trabalhar no original. Acho que as exceções serão os nomes dos fantasmas, inclusive Pirraça, que ficarão em português, e dos Marotos, cujo título continuará sendo marotos e não marauders, como no original.

Esperamos que todos tenham uma boa leitura.

Se gostarem de nossos trabalhos, leiam nossos outros fics. A maioria não é sobre Harry Potter, mas, quem sabe vocês não achem alguma coisa interessante?

Estas histórias estão sendo escritas de fãs para fãs. Nós não somos escritoras profissionais, mas nos esforçamos para escrever algo que agrade a todos.

Os personagens do mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Eu e Fabi não ganhamos dinheiro algum em cima desta obra. Apenas escrevemos para nos divertir.

Boa leitura.


	2. Não há lugar melhor que nosso lar

**REENCONTROS**

_Por Andréa e Fabi_

_Tomara_

_Que você volte depressa_

_Que você não se despeça_

_Nunca mais do meu carinho_

_E chore, se arrependa,_

_E pense muito_

_Que é melhor se sofrer junto_

_Que viver feliz sozinho_

_Tomara_

_Que a tristeza te convença_

_Que a saudade não compensa_

_E que a ausência não dá paz_

_E o verdadeiro amor de quem se ama_

_Tece a mesma antiga trama_

_Que não se desfaz_

_E a coisa mais divina_

_Que há no mundo_

_É viver cada segundo_

_Como nunca mais_

Vinicius de Moraes – Tomara

* ~ * ~ *

**CAPÍTULO UM – NÃO HÁ MELHOR LUGAR QUE NOSSO LAR**

Era um lindo dia de verão. Parecia que o clima e a natureza conspiravam para o sucesso daquele evento: o céu estava azul e sem nuvens e o sol, brilhante, aquecia as paredes de pedra da Academia Ávalon de Artes Arcanas.

Num grande salão, ornamentado com flores e tochas, ocorria mais uma cerimônia de formatura. Vinte rapazes e moças, vestidos com robes e vestidos azuis, aguardavam a entrega dos diplomas e a bênção da Deusa-mãe. No fundo do aposento, acomodados em confortáveis cadeiras, encontravam-se os pais dos alunos, felizes por seus filhos. Entre eles, era possível notar um par de cabeças ruivas.

Uma elegante mulher de meia idade levantou-se. Vestia-se também com um longo vestido azul. Seus cabelos grisalhos estavam presos numa comprida e grossa trança que pendia graciosamente por suas costas. Uma tiara, de ouro e pedras preciosas, presa em sua testa indicava sua importância na Academia. Ela era Igraine Rhys, diretora da tradicional escola.

A turma de formandas do curso de Feitiçaria Antiga, juntamente com os alunos da Academia Druídica de Magia, endireitou-se em seus assentos e começou a ouvir atentamente as palavras da bruxa.

"Caros formandos, este é um grande dia para a Academia Ávalon. Estamos testemunhando o início de uma nova fase na vida de cada um de vocês. Por dois anos, tivemos a satisfação de lecionar a um seleto grupo de discentes, extremamente competentes e poderosos. Espero que saibam utilizar com sabedoria o dom que aperfeiçoaram aqui em nossa ilha. Serão bem-vindos se desejarem retornar. A Academia Ávalon e a Academia Druídica estarão sempre de braços abertos para acolhê-los", a bela mulher fez uma pausa. "Agora, vamos a entrega dos diplomas".

Outra bruxa, de longos cabelos negros, cobertos por um véu branco, postou-se ao lado de Igraine, trazendo nas mãos uma bandeja de prata, onde jaziam os pergaminhos, assinados e selados com o brasão da escola. Um por um, os formandos foram chamados para receberem seus certificados de conclusão.

"Virginia Weasley!", clamou a diretora.

Uma ruiva ergueu-se e encaminhou-se para o tablado, armado especialmente para a ocasião, onde se encontravam Igraine e o corpo docente da Academia. Era uma jovem alta e esguia, com um contagiante sorriso e grandes olhos castanhos, que cintilavam de alegria.

Após entregar o pergaminho, Madame Rhys impôs as mãos sobre a cabeça da garota, murmurando algumas palavras em galês. Ao terminar, segurou o rosto ligeiramente sardento e sorriu. "Parabéns, Virginia", disse a mulher.

"Obrigada, Madame Rhys", agradeceu a jovem, retribuindo o sorriso, antes de voltar a seu lugar.

Depois que todos os alunos foram abençoados, Igraine deu início ao coquetel de confraternização. Uma música ambiente encheu o salão com seus acordes melódicos e suaves e elfos domésticos começaram a transitar entre os convidados, carregando bandejas com aperitivos e canapés.

"Ginny, querida!", exclamou Molly, quando a filha finalmente se aproximou. "Estamos tão orgulhosos de você, meu bem". E como não podia deixar de ser, a robusta mulher deu um sufocante abraço na jovem.

"Molly, assim você sufoca a menina", brincou Arthur. "E deixe um pouco pra mim, também quero abraçar Ginny".

"Papai!", a ruivinha passou dos braços de um para o outro, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. 

Ao lado do casal Weasley, uma distinta bruxa, usando óculos de lentes quadradas, acompanhava o reencontro familiar. Minerva McGonagall usava sua tradicional capa cor de esmeralda. Os cabelos negros estavam presos num apertado coque, no alto da cabeça.

"Professora McGonagall, que surpresa vê-la aqui", exclamou Ginny depois de se soltar do abraço do pai.

"Srta. Weasley", a nova diretora de Hogwarts congratulou a jovem. "Parabéns pela formatura".

"Obrigada, professora". Depois de cumprimentar a antiga mestra, Ginny reparou que faltava alguém. "Pai, onde está o Harry?".

 Os Weasley trocaram um olhar, que era um misto de resignação e compaixão. "Ele não pode vir, querida", respondeu Molly. "Os Cannons tinham jogo hoje. Harry não foi liberado".

Uma onda de decepção transpassou Ginny. Certo, aquele era o trabalho dele, mas será que não poderiam ter marcado aquele maldito jogo para outro dia? Tentando parecer despreocupada, a garota cumprimentou suas ex-professoras, Thera e Morgan Du Lac, conversou com alguns amigos, pegou seu malão e depois se juntou aos pais para voltar a Londres.

Aparataram em Ottery St. Catchpole. Mesmo sendo Ministro da Magia, Arthur fez questão de continuar com seu antigo modo de vida. Caminharam um pouco e pararam diante de uma construção que, sem dúvida nenhuma, era mantida por meio de mágica. O primeiro andar, feito de pedra, era onde ficava a sala, a copa e a cozinha. Os demais cômodos foram construídos como ramos de árvores: um aqui, outro acolá, numa estranha mistura de cores e materiais. E numa placa torta, enfiada próxima à porta de entrada, podia-se ler "A TOCA".

Ginny suspirou diante da visão do lugar onde passara toda sua vida. Levando magicamente o malão, a jovem seguiu os pais, no entanto, quando entrou na sala, ficou completamente pasma.

"SURPRESA!".

Todos os irmãos Weasley, com suas esposas e filhos, estavam presentes no cômodo, que era pequeno para aquela quantidade de pessoas. Ginny foi passando de um irmão para outro, entre beijos e abraços.

"Olha só como ela está bonita!", exclamou Charlie.

"Claro que está bonita", rebateu Bill, "afinal, ela se parece comigo. Veja, tem todo meu charme!".

"Nem parece mais aquela nossa cobaia magricela...", gozou George.

No meio de toda aquela confusão, a garota sentiu um leve puxão no vestido. Abaixou o olhar e viu Pierre, seu primeiro sobrinho, filho de Bill. As cunhadas puxaram-na para um sofá próximo, onde foi bombardeada por milhões de perguntas.

Olhando para cada um daquelas fisionomias tão conhecidas, Ginny sentir o coração aquecer. Era tão bom estar em casa.

* * *

Voar sempre fora uma das coisas que Harry mais gostava de fazer na vida. O vento frio no rosto, agitando suas vestes, assoviando em suas orelhas... A sensação de estar voando com sua Firebolt era maravilhosa, mas naquele momento, tudo que o rapaz queria era estar em outro lugar.

Enquanto se esquivava de um balaço, seus olhos rastreavam o campo a procura do pequeno pomo, porém não havia nem um vislumbre dele. O jogo já durava mais de duas horas, o time de Harry vencia por 140 a 30. Desde que Oliver lhe arranjara aquela posição de apanhador, os Chudley Cannons estavam invictos. Eram campeões ingleses e, além disso, cogitava-se a escalação de vários jogadores, inclusive Harry, para a seleção da Inglaterra.

Um brilho dourado ao lado de uma das balizas chamou a atenção do rapaz. Focalizou a posição e teve certeza: era o pomo. Dando uma súbita guinada, Harry curvou-se para frente, segurando a vassoura com as duas mãos e partiu num vôo alucinado, em busca do pomo de ouro.

Lee Jordan, que narrava a partida, percebendo seus movimentos, agitou a torcida, que enlouquecida, passou a gritar, incentivando Harry. O apanhador adversário, que estava do outro lado do campo disparou em direção às balizas também.

Sem sequer notar os balaços lançados em sua direção, o jovem Potter curvou-se ainda mais na Firebolt. Estava próximo, bem próximo... Esticou a mão direita para frente, enxergando apenas a pequena bolinha alada. 

'_Mais um pouco..._', pensou freneticamente. '_Só mais um pouquinho..._'.

Não percebeu a aproximação do outro apanhador. A colisão foi inevitável e os dois homens foram ao chão, numa confusão de robes, braços, pernas e vassouras. Harry ouviu a exclamação do público, enquanto Lee descrevia, desvairado, cada lance da manobra.

"Potter, Stuart, vocês estão bem?", aproximou-se o juiz.

Allan Stuart levantou-se calado e Harry não pode evitar um sorriso. Erguendo-se com a ajuda dos companheiros, o novo astro do quadribol inglês estendeu a mão e abriu-a, revelando uma bolinha dourada com asas brancas.

O árbitro olhou Harry com aquele olhar 'porque-será-que-não-estou-surpreso' e apitou o fim do jogo. O estádio tremeu com os gritos da torcida.

"_Ele conseguiu, senhoras e senhores!_", exclamava Lee. "_Num lance alucinante, de dar inveja a qualquer apanhador, Harry Potter pegou o pomo segundos antes de se chocar com Allan Stuart. Foi sensacional, meus amigos! E com esta vitória, os Chudley Cannons são agora bicampeões ingleses de quadribol!_".

O campo foi invadido pelos torcedores, que carregaram Harry, junto com o resto da equipe, até o palanque onde o chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, representante do Ministro da Magia, entregou a taça para Oliver Wood, capitão do time. Em seguida, Harry se viu sendo cumprimentado, abraçado, fotografado por centenas de pessoas. Não soube quanto tempo depois de toda aquela agitação conseguiu ir ao vestiário. Após pegar o pomo, sua mente voltou-se para seu verdadeiro desejo: reencontrar Ginny.

* * *

Com a desculpa de precisarem conversar à sós, Ginny e Hermione arrumaram um jeitinho de fugir da barulhenta, porém cativante, família Weasley. De onde estavam, podiam sentir o aroma da maravilhosa comida que Molly estava preparando para a ceia, em homenagem ao retorno da filha caçula.

Hermione, com seu jeito observador e também por ser, entre todas as mulheres, a que era mais próxima de Ginny, reparou que a futura cunhada estava levemente abatida, mesmo com toda festa feita pelos irmãos. E Mione sabia o motivo: a ausência de Harry.

"Mione, sinto muito por não ter ido ao seu noivado...", disse Ginny, enquanto as duas andavam pelo jardim.

"Tudo bem, Ginny, eu entendo", respondeu a outra. "Só sinto que você tenha perdido a cara de Ron quando pediu minha mão aos meus pais...", neste ponto, Mione deu uma risada. "E depois então? Quando a caixinha das alianças explodiu na mão dele, no meio da sala? Ron ficou completamente desconcertado... Cortesia das Genialidades Weasley, é claro".

A ruiva sorriu, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos.

"Ginny, não fique assim. Tenho certeza que, se pudesse, Harry já estava aqui. O jogo de hoje era importante. Até mesmo Ron estava nervoso por causa disso", Hermione tentou alegrar a amiga. "Logo, logo, Harry vai chegar, você vai ver... Agora, anime-se e vamos entrar ou senão seus irmãos virão nos buscar aqui".

"Obrigada, Mione... Mas eu gostaria de ficar aqui fora mais um pouquinho...", pediu Ginny. "Se perguntarem por mim, diga que viu dar um passeio até o riacho e já volto".

Hermione concordou e deixou a jovem sozinha, que seguiu seu caminho, pensativa.

O sol estava se pondo quando Harry, finalmente, aparatou em frente à Toca. Pelo barulho que vinha de dentro da casa, o rapaz teve certeza que toda família estava lá. Carregando o pesado troféu que recebera, ia bater na porta quando uma movimentação no jardim chamou sua atenção.

Seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito quando identificou o vulto. Uma garota com um vestido azul e cabelos cor de fogo, marca registrada da família tão querida pelo jogador de quadribol.

"Ginny...", murmurou baixinho.

Como se tivesse o escutado, a ruiva virou-se e seus olhos castanhos se abriram levemente, surpresos. Ficaram por alguns instantes assim, apenas se olhando, em silêncio, um memorizando cada detalhe do outro.

Colocando a taça no chão, Harry caminhou na direção dela, que vinha em seu encontro sem perder o contato visual. Pararam quando estavam bem próximos. Perto o suficiente para Harry poder sentir o suave perfume de jasmim que tanto adorava e sentira falta.

Ginny sentia que, a cada momento, seu coração poderia sair pela boca. Harry estava ali, na sua frente. Os cabelos negros e descontrolados estavam úmidos e ele vestia roupas trouxas: uma blusa pólo preta e calça bege. E ela também viu, refletido nos belos olhos verdes, todo amor que enchia seu peito. 

Foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa. Ergueu a mão, de dedos longos e calejados, e tocou delicadamente o rosto sardento, como se temesse estar diante de uma miragem. Fechando os olhos, a jovem derreteu-se àquele toque e se aproximou ainda mais, aconchegando-se ao peito forte.

"Harry...", disse ela, aspirando a cheiro do sabonete usado por ele. "Senti tanto sua falta...".

"Também senti a sua, Gin...", respondeu ele, levantando o rosto dela, de modo que seus olhares se encontrassem novamente. Não havia mais nada para impedi-los de ficar juntos para sempre. Pensando nisso, Harry abaixou a cabeça e beijou a namorada.

Um calor tomou conta dos dois jovens apaixonados. A carícia era, ao mesmo tempo, suave e instigante. Um bálsamo para seus corações cheios de saudades. Harry enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos vermelhos, enquanto Ginny abraçava-o pela cintura e inclinava a cabeça para o lado, entregando-se sem reservas, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Ofegantes, afastaram-se o suficiente para recuperar o fôlego. Harry fitou, encantado, o rosto corado da amada, que tinha os lábios vermelhos e inchados, os olhos brilhantes, cheios de emoção.

"Case comigo, Gin", pediu ele, sem poder controlar-se mais.

Ela piscou uma vez, com medo de ter escutado coisas. Mas o olhar sério dele a fez perceber que aquilo era real. Harry realmente estava a pedindo em casamento. Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela.

"Sim...", Ginny sussurrou. "Oh, Harry... Sim, sim, sim, sim!", ela se jogou novamente nos braços dele, abraçando pelo pescoço. Ele a apertou contra o peito, mergulhando o rosto na cabeleira vermelha, sentindo-se tranqüilo e feliz. Finalmente poderia ter uma vida normal, ao lado da mulher que adorava.

Ouviu-a murmurar 'eu te amo' contra sua blusa. E sua resposta foi beijá-la novamente, selando, de forma apaixonada, aquele compromisso.

* * *

"Não posso acreditar que você comprou roupas de couro de dragão para o bebê, Charlie!", exclamou Percy, enquanto olhava abismado seu irmão mais velho, sentado largadamente no sofá. Cho, esposa do caçador de dragões, acariciava a barriga com indisfarçável amor. Apesar da jovem estar apenas com quatro meses, já era possível ver o ventre arredondado. Molly tinha a ligeira desconfiança que mais netos gêmeos estavam a caminho.

"Claro que comprei, Percy", respondeu Charlie, calmo e com seu costumeiro bom humor. "Tenho certeza que meu filho vai gostar de dragões, assim como sei que Percy Jr. vai ser um cdf como você", ele terminou, indicando o sobrinho, que se sentava bem comportado ao lado de Penélope.

"Você está chamando meu filho de 'cdf'?", estalou Percy indignado, dando início a mais um bate-boca Weasley.

Foi no meio desde tumulto que Harry e Ginny entraram na sala. E teriam passado desapercebidos, se não fosse o grito de Ron.

"Oh, Deus! Eu não acredito! Somos bicampeões!". Todos olharam na direção do ruivo alto, que naquele momento, arrancava o troféu da mão do melhor amigo e agarrava-se a ele. "O melhor time da Inglaterra, pela segunda vez... Isto é um sonho!".

A sala explodiu em gargalhadas. 

"Olá, Harry! Que bom que chegou. Como foi o jogo?", Arthur se aproximou de Harry e cumprimentou o rapaz.

"Ora, papai!", exclamou Fred. "O senhor ainda pergunta? Aposto que Harry fez um lance fenomenal e pegou o pomo antes daquele babaca do Stuart".

"Fred!", vociferou a Sra. Weasley. "Olha a boca suja!".

Ginny puxou Harry, de modo que pudesse falar só para ele ouvir. "Tem certeza que quer entrar para essa família de doidos?".

O sorriso do rapaz aumentou mais. "Certeza absoluta, meu amor".

Os últimos a chegar para a ceia foram Remus e Sirius, que aparataram no quintal quando Bill e Charlie faziam uma guerra de mesas.

"Remus! Sirius!", exclamou Molly ao vê-los. "Agora que a família está toda reunida finalmente podemos comer".

Harry sentiu-se realizado perante o comentário da futura sogra. Era bom saber que ele, seu padrinho e o amigo de seu pai eram considerados parte daquela maravilhosa família. Para alguém que crescera vivendo com os Dursley, estar com os Weasley era o paraíso.

Depois de tudo o que passaram, Sirius e Remus pareciam novos homens. O ex-prisioneiro de Azkaban tinha readquirido seu antigo jeito de viver: alegre, dinâmico, extrovertido. Seus olhos ainda continham resquícios dos tenebrosos momentos vividos durante a guerra contra Voldemort, mas isso o tornava ainda mais atraente aos olhos das bruxas solteiras de plantão.

Assim que seu nome foi limpo e livre de toda acusação, Sirius adotou Harry. Os dois viviam juntos numa espaçosa casa, perto de Ottery St. Catchpole. Ou melhor, os três, pois Remus também morava com eles.

A mudança de Remus também era notável. Sua aparência doente e cansada dera lugar a uma alegre e jovial, nem lembrando o professor de roupas surradas e cerzidas do terceiro ano de Harry. Seus olhos cor de âmbar e cabelos levemente grisalhos também arrancavam suspiros por aí. Ele ainda sentia-se mal na época de lua cheia, por causa da transformação, mas o apoio dos amigos, Sirius e Harry em especial, o ajudava a se recuperar mais rápido.

No meio do jantar, Ginny levantou-se e puxou o namorado pela mão. "Gente, tenho um anúncio a fazer", disse ela olhando séria para os parentes. "Eu e Harry decidimos nos casar".

Um silêncio pesado fez-se na mesa. Mas, de repente, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. 

"O que aconteceu com aquele papo de 'esperar até nos estabilizarmos'?", perguntou Sirius, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Ora, Sirius... Como se você não soubesse que isso um dia iria acontecer", rebateu Lupin com um sorriso.

"Oh, querido!", exclamou Molly, enquanto dava um abraço de urso em Harry.

"Sra. Weasley, sei que a consultamos antes, mas-", o rapaz tentou se explicar, porém foi interrompido por Arthur, que também o abraçou.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Sabemos o quanto você e Ginny se amam e queremos que sejam felizes. Não podemos imaginar alguém melhor para nossa menina".

A seguir, foi a vez dos irmãos Weasley congratular Harry. Cercado de seis homens ruivos, maiores que ele e de temperamento explosivo, o jovem pensou que tinha sorte de ser amigo de todos.

Enquanto isso, Fleur, Penny, Cho, Angelina, Alicia e Hermione rodeavam Ginny, trocando mais abraços. As crianças que estavam na mesa ficaram meio que assustadas com o rebuliço, mas acharam tudo muito divertido.

* * *


	3. Quem disse que é fácil organizar um casa...

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – QUEM DISSE QUE É FÁCIL ORGANIZAR UM CASAMENTO?**

"Só de pensar que logo será a minha vez, sinto o estômago embrulhar...", comentou Ron, em voz baixa.

Harry riu diante do comentário do amigo. Ambos estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha da Toca, dias depois da formatura de Ginny. E naquele momento, ela, Hermione e a Sra. Weasley discutiam os primeiros preparativos para a cerimônia.

Molly já tinha uma certa 'experiência' com casamentos, pois todos seus filhos já haviam se casado, com exceção de Ron e Ginny. Bill fora o primeiro, celebrando seu matrimônio com Fleur Delacour no primeiro verão de paz e tranqüilidade. Os dois tinham um filho de dois anos, Pierre, e a francesa estava nos últimos meses da segunda gestação. Em seguida, foi a vez de Percy e Penelope Clearwater. Os dois se casaram numa tradicional festa no Ministério e também tinham um filho, Percy Jr., de um ano. Para a surpresa de todos, na primavera seguinte, os gêmeos e convictos solteiros, Fred e George, também resolveram se amarrar. As escolhidas foram Angelina Johnson e Alicia Spinnet. Fora uma cerimônia divertida no _Três Vassouras_, uma espécie de casamento duplo. No ano seguinte, as duas jovens deram a luz (quase no mesmo dia) a gêmeos. Angelina dera à luz a duas meninas, Anne e Alice, e Alicia teve dois meninos, Jacob e Joseph, e os quatro em breve completariam um ano. Por fim, Charlie voltou da Romênia com uma noiva, Cho Chang, e não demorou muito para eles se casarem também.

"Temos que preparar o enxoval", falou a Sra. Weasley. "E fazer a lista de convidados".

"Sem falar na escolha dos vestidos e dos robes", finalizou Hermione.

"Sabe, pessoal", interferiu Harry. "Eu gostaria de um casamento simples, sem muito luxo... Pode até ser aqui na Toca mesmo".

"Só se você estiver sonhando, meu amigo", rebateu Ron.

"Por que?".

"Como por que?", o ruivo revirou os olhos. "Harry, quem você pensa que é? Você é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu; aquele que enfrentou e derrotou Voldemort, além, é claro, de ser o bicampeão inglês de quadribol e o apanhador mais novo do século a entrar na seleção inglesa". Ron falava pausadamente, como se explicasse a uma criança. "Acha mesmo que seu casamento será tranqüilo? Se essa notícia vazar, vai chover jornalistas atrás de vocês. Já posso até ver as manchetes: HARRY POTTER FISGADO!, ou então MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU VAI SE CASAR!".

"Ron está certo, Harry...", era uma das poucas vezes que Hermione e o noivo concordavam em alguma coisa. "Muita gente vai querer ir ao seu casamento".

"E temos que levar em consideração que a noiva é a única filha do Ministro da Magia", Molly ponderou. "Mesmo não querendo, teremos que convidar os chefes de departamento do Ministério e outras figuras importantes. Será uma ocasião especial".

Harry não tinha pensado nisso. A única coisa que lhe passara pela cabeça era ficar com Ginny e nada mais. Não queria que aquele momento único em sua vida se tornasse uma atração de circo. Mas seria impossível algo assim passar despercebido dos olhos da imprensa.

"Bem, teremos que ser bem discretos então", disse Ginny. "Organizaremos o máximo que pudermos sem que nenhum repórter saiba. Eu não quero uma fila de pessoas aqui na porta me desejando felicidades...".

"Ei, veja o lado positivo: vocês ganhariam centenas de presentes", brincou Ron. "Dá até inveja".

"Ron!", indignou-se Hermione.

"Mas é verdade!", o ruivo deu de ombros, com um sorriso maroto.

"Você não tem jeito mesmo...", Mione balançou a cabeça, resignada.

"E você me ama mesmo assim", replicou ele, antes de dar um beijo na bochecha da noiva e desarmá-la por completo.

As palavras do amigo ficaram martelando a cabeça de Harry durante toda noite e o jovem bruxo tinha um aspecto abatido quando aparatou em casa. Remus, que estava na cozinha, se aproximou para conversar com o rapaz.

"E aí, Harry? Como estão os preparativos?", vendo o ar desanimado do filho de James e Lilly, o lobisomem se preocupou. "O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Não, Remus... Não aconteceu nada... Ou melhor, aconteceu sim... Ah, não sei... Acho que estou meio confuso...", respondeu ele, largando-se numa poltrona.

"É normal ficar assim, Harry, não se preocupe", disse o homem, sentando-se no sofá. "Casamento é um passo muito importante na vida de duas pessoas... Ainda me lembro de como seu pai ficou quando Lilly aceitou casar com ele. Nunca vi James tão nervoso e com tantas dúvidas".

Recostando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, Harry fechou os olhos e sorriu, tentando imaginar seus pais namorando e se casando. "Não tenho dúvidas quanto o que quero, Remus", disse o rapaz, depois de um certo tempo. "Eu amo Ginny, quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela... Estes últimos dois anos foram tão... angustiantes! Era horrível poder vê-la somente nos feriados ou nas festas. Num momento ela estava aqui e no outro não estava mais... Não quero mais passar por isso. Quero que ela seja a primeira coisa que eu veja quando acordar e a última antes de dormir...". Harry fez uma pausa. "Estou parecendo muito piegas, não?".

"Não, Harry, não está", Remus sorriu. No íntimo, o lobisomem sabia que aquele era seu maior desejo também. De repente, lembrou-se dos olhos violetas que o assombrava em seus sonhos. "Mas então por que esta cara desanimada?".

Harry contou sobre a conversa que tivera na cozinha dos Weasley e Remus teve que concordar. Harry e Ginny eram o último casal que teria um casamento 'normal'. Os dois eram muito conhecidos entre bruxos e bruxas. O rapaz tinha legiões de fãs, que o adoravam por ter enfrentado o Lorde Negro várias vezes e por ter conseguido derrotá-lo, além do fato de Harry ter se tornado um excelente apanhador. Ginny também não fugia deste 'problema'. A carismática ruiva era a filha caçula do político mais notório do momento, além de ter sido, junto com Harry, Ron e Hermione, líder do movimento de resistência a Voldemort.

"Harry...", começou o professor. "Não há como fugir de sua fama e você sabe disso. As pessoas querem saber a seu respeito, não podemos negar. Terão repórteres se intrometendo, gente desconhecida querendo ser convidada, mas isso é algo que teremos que lidar. A cerimônia de casamento, Harry, não é importante. Grande ou pequena, luxuosa ou simples... Tanto faz! O que realmente importa são os votos que você e Ginny trocarão naquele momento. O que está dentro dos corações de vocês é o que vale. Não se preocupe com o resto...".

"Obrigado, Remus", falou o rapaz, mais animado. Lupin sempre tinha a palavra certa para consolar e animar nas horas mais difíceis. "Muito obrigado mesmo".

"Não foi nada, Harry... Afinal, é para isso que servem os amigos, não?", um sorriso caloroso surgiu no rosto do homem.

"Aliás, onde está Sirius? A casa está muito silenciosa...", comentou Harry, olhando em volta.

"Ah! Ele foi ao _Três Vassouras_, conversar com Madame Rosmerta... Sabe como é, né? Ele só queria uma desculpa para sair naquela motocicleta dele...", respondeu Remus, rindo.

Os dois conversaram por mais algum tempo e quando foi se deitar, Harry se sentia bem melhor. Mal ele sabia o que estava para acontecer...

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sirius levantou-se tarde. Tivera uma noite agradável, ontem. Conversara com algumas bruxas interessantes, mas passara a maior parte do tempo pensando no convite de Minerva. Dar aulas de Animagia em Hogwarts... Fora uma decisão impulsiva, sabia disso. Não resistia a um desafio quando via um e aquele seria um grande desafio. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Remus sentado na mesa da cozinha, lendo o _Profeta Diário_, completamente concentrado.

"Bom dia, Moony...", disse o animago sentando-se também. "Cadê o Harry?". Não obteve resposta. Olhando o que o amigo lia, deu um urro indignado. "MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISTO?!"

Nas mãos de Remus, estampada na página inicial do jornal, estava uma reportagem sobre o noivado de Harry e Ginny. Sirius começou a ler:

_GAROTO QUE SOBREVIVEU NOIVA COM A FILHA DO MINISTRO_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Bem, meus amigos leitores, aqui estou eu com mais um furo de reportagem. De acordo com fontes fidedignas, o jovem Harry James Potter acaba de ser fisgado pela simpática filha do Ministro da Magia, Virginia Weasley. O relacionamento de Harry e Virginia já dura bastante tempo. Boatos dizem que o namoro começou no sexto ano de Potter em Hogwarts, mas isto não nos foi confirmado. A única coisa que podemos dizer é milhares de bruxas neste exato momento estão roxas de inveja da ruivinha._

_Como todos sabem, Harry Potter nada mais é que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Este corajoso rapaz enfrentou o perigo diversas vezes, se tornando num ícone em todo o mundo mágico. Ele foi o líder da resistência estudantil na pior época da guerra com o Lorde Negro, ao lado de seus amigos Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e, coincidentemente, Virginia Weasley. Hoje em dia, Harry é um dos mais notórios apanhadores da Europa, tendo batido até mesmo o famoso Victor Krum. Seu time de quadribol, o Chudley Cannons está invicto a duas temporadas, sendo bicampeões ingleses. Além disso, Harry é afilhado de Sirius Black, outro conhecido bruxo de nossa comunidade._

_A jovem Virginia Weasley é a filha mais nova de Arthur e Molly Weasley. Nascida numa família extremamente humilde, a Srta. Weasley tinha, desde menina, uma quedinha pelo amigo de seu irmão. "Ela passava o dia inteiro suspirando pelos cantos, sonhando com ele", revela-nos Eloise Midgen. "Lembro do dia dos namorados, do nosso primeiro ano, Ginny mandou uma mensagem de amor por meio dos duendes do Prof. Lockhart. Foi hilário!". Semanas atrás, Virginia retornou de seu curso de aperfeiçoamento em Feitiçaria, na Academia Ávalon de Artes Arcanas._

_Será este um conto de fadas que se torna realidade? A menina pobre que se casa com o príncipe encantado? Draco Malfoy, presidente do Conselho Educacional de Hogwarts nos diz mais: "Para mim, isto não passa de uma estratégia de marketing, apenas para engrandecer o nome dos Weasley e esconder a má administração de Arthur como ministro"._

_Mas a Srta. Lavander Brown, do _Bruxa Semanal_, discorda: "Convivi com Harry por sete anos e com Ginny por seis. E posso afirmar que não há no mundo casal mais apaixonado que este. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro". Quem poderá nos esclarecer? Nem o casal e nem seus parentes ou amigos próximos quiseram prestar declarações. Deste modo, queridos leitores, só nos resta aguardar pelo casamento mais esperado do ano!_

_E eu, Rita Skeeter, prometo mais informações quentinhas para todos. Até!_

A reportagem estava acompanhada por algumas fotografias de Harry e Ginny, tiradas em outros momentos. Depois de terminar a leitura, Sirius deu um longo suspiro. "Ele leu isso aí?", perguntou.

"Não... Harry saiu antes da coruja entregar", respondeu Remus. "Ele vai ficar uma fera quando souber...".

* * *

O Chudley Cannons era apontado, pelas revistas femininas e de fofocas, como o time de quadribol de jogadores mais bonitos da Inglaterra. Por isso, Harry não estranhou em ver as arquibancadas cheias naquele treino. Estava se trocando quando Norton Dunstan, um artilheiro, entrou no vestiário com um exemplar no _Profeta Diário_ nas mãos.

"Potter, seu safado! Quando você ia nos contar sobre seu casamento?", brincou o rapaz, batendo em Harry com o jornal.

Chocado, Harry arregalou os olhos. "O que quer dizer com isso, Dunstan? Como ficou sabendo que vou me casar?".

"Está no jornal, meu caro. Celebridades, como você, viram notícia por qualquer coisa", respondeu Norton. "Por que você acha que o estádio está cheio de mulheres hoje? Elas vieram te ver, companheiro, tirar a limpo esta história".

Harry tomou o tablóide do colega e leu toda a reportagem. '_Rita Skeeter_', pensou irado. '_Só podia ter sido ela... Mas como foi que ela descobriu?_'.

"E então, Harry? É verdade mesmo?", perguntou Oliver que acabara de entrar no vestiário.

"É... É sim", concordou o rapaz, lembrando-se das palavras de Remus. Não havia como fugir da sua própria fama. "Nós vamos nos casar no final de agosto".

O goleiro e demais jogadores do Cannons cumprimentaram Harry, exigindo que fossem convidados para a festa.

* * *

Hermione caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal com pressa. Estava atrasada para o encontro marcado com Minerva McGonagall, mas não fora sua culpa. Alguns repórteres tinham enchido sua paciência para saber alguma coisa sobre o casamento de Harry e Ginny. '_Ron devia ser adivinhador_', pensou irritada. Chegando na sorveteria de Florean Fortescue, Mione logo avistou a ex-professora de Transfiguração.

"Bom dia, Professora McGonagall", cumprimentou ela enquanto se sentava. "Desculpe o atraso".

"Está tudo bem, Hermione", sorriu a senhora. "Quer tomar alguma coisa?", perguntou, indicando o menu. Hermione então escolheu um sorvete de chocolate com nozes, enquanto Minerva se deliciava com um sorvete de limão. Quando terminaram, a mulher resolveu tratar do assunto pelo qual chamara a ex-aluna.

"Bem, Hermione, você deve estar querendo saber por que eu a convidei para vir aqui, certo?". Diante do assentimento da jovem, Minerva continuou. "Como deve saber, minha cara, Hogwarts será re-inaugurada em breve, mas devido às várias perdas que sofremos durante a batalha contra Voldemort, o corpo docente está desfalcado".

"Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo, Professora?", quis saber a moça.

"Serei direta com você, Hermione. Estou aqui, como diretora de Hogwarts, para convidá-la para fazer parte do nosso quadro de professores, assumindo a cadeira de Transfiguração", respondeu Minerva.

Os grandes olhos de Mione ficaram ainda maiores. Ela? Lecionando em Hogwarts? Só podia estar delirando... "Professora McGonagall, deve estar havendo um engano... Eu não posso assumir seu lugar... Eu nem saberia por onde começar... Deve haver bruxos mais habilitados e competentes para isso".

"Você está enganada, minha jovem", replicou McGonagall. "Não conheço melhor pessoa para me substituir. Você foi a melhor aluna que Hogwarts já teve. Obteve notas máximas em todas as disciplinas, inclusive Transfiguração. Seu desempenho no curso de aperfeiçoamento em Cambridge foi maravilhoso. Como pode haver pessoa mais competente que você?".

"A senhora está falando sério? Quer mesmo que eu dê aulas em Hogwarts?", a cabeça e o coração de Mione estavam a mil por hora.

"Sim, querida, tenho certeza disso. Até mesmo o ministro concordou comigo quanto a sua indicação à vaga", falou a diretora. "E então, o que me diz?".

Um grande sorriso brotou no rosto de Hermione. "Sim, Professora, eu aceito".

"Só gostaria de te pedir um favor, Hermione", disse Minerva. "Não conte a ninguém sobre este convite, certo?".

* * *

Depois de ter certa dificuldade de sair do estádio dos Cannons, Harry finalmente aparatou na Toca que estava, para sua surpresa, estranhamente calma. O bruxo se perguntava por onde estariam todos quando ouviu risadas no andar de cima. Guiado pelo som, Harry subiu as escadas e parou diante do quarto que a Sra Weasley preparara especialmente para os netos. Lá, ele encontrou Ginny sentada no chão, brincando com o pequeno Pierre. Com a varinha na mão, a jovem criava uma espécie de bolha de sabão, só que de vários formatos, cores e tamanhos. Haviam estrelas, luas, sóis, nuvens, corações, cavalinhos... Quando o menino alcançou uma das 'bolhas', Harry entendeu o motivo das risadas. Esta explodia numa profusão de luzes multicoloridas, arrancando gostosas gargalhadas da criança e de Ginny. Era uma cena enternecedora.

"Será que posso participar da brincadeira também?", perguntou ele, encostando-se no batente da porta.

"Tio Arri!", exclamou Pierre, correndo desengonçado e agarrando as pernas de Harry. E quando foi erguido no colo, o menino apontou para as 'bolhas' criadas por Ginny e disse. "Baião!".

"Sim, Pierre", respondeu Harry, sorrindo. "É um lindo balão".

Ginny sentiu o coração aquecer ao ver o namorado e o sobrinho juntos, estourando os balões coloridos. Um dia, Harry estaria segurando e brincando com um filho deles. Não pode evitar um sorriso. Com quem seus filhos se pareceriam? Seriam ruivos ou teriam aquela cabeleira descontrolada típica dos Potter?

"Oi", disse ela, dando um beijo na bochecha do rapaz.

"Oi, Gin... Onde estão todos?", Harry quis saber.

"Papai e Ron foram para o Ministério e mamãe foi com Fleur até St. Mungo's", respondeu ela, tirando o filho do irmão do pescoço de Harry. "Sobramos apenas eu e Pierre".

"Pensei que estivesse mais agitado aqui", disse ele, enquanto desciam para a cozinha juntos.

"E estava. Precisava ver a confusão que foi na hora do café...", comentou Ginny, colocando Pierre numa cadeirinha. Indo para o fogão, separou uma panela e começou a preparar um mingau. "Eram repórteres saindo a todo instante da lareira. Papai teve que pedir para nos desligarem da rede de _flú_ por tempo indeterminado. E como foi no treino?".

"O estádio estava lotado... Oliver me ajudou a sair pelos fundos do vestiário para poder disaparatar. Tive que pular a janela, acredita?", respondeu ele, provando o doce. "Teria sido engraçado, se não estivesse acontecendo comigo...". Os dois riram.

Servindo o mingau para o sobrinho, Ginny sentou-se na mesa, dando pequenas colheradas para a criança. Sentado de frente a ela, Harry assaltava o prato de vez em quando, arrancando caretas da namorada e risadas do garotinho. Aquela cena doméstica foi interrompida por batidas na porta da sala.

"Ah!", exclamou a ruiva. "Espero que não seja mais nenhum jornalista intrometido".

"Quer que eu atenda?", perguntou o rapaz.

"Não... Fique aqui com Pierre. Se for um repórter e você abrir a porta, será aquele tumulto...", disse Ginny, levantando-se. "E não coma todo o mingau do menino".

Pensando em métodos bem criativos de tortura para cada jornalista chato com quem falara naquele dia, a garota atendeu a porta. E levou um susto.

"Professora McGonagall?".

"Olá, Virginia", disse a alinhada mulher.

"O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Ginny espantada. Afinal de contas, Minerva McGonagall era a última pessoa que ela esperava ver na entrada de sua casa naquele momento.

"Eu gostaria de falar com você", respondeu a ex-professora de Transfiguração. "Será que posso entrar?".

"Entrar?", repetiu a jovem. "Oh! Claro, professora! Desculpe a minha falta de educação...", falou ela, dando passagem. "É que estou realmente surpresa por vê-la aqui...".

"Tentei contatá-la via _flú_, mas não obtive resposta", comentou Minerva se sentando.

"Estamos com a lareira desligada, professora..." disse Ginny. "A senhora gostaria de tomar ou comer alguma coisa? Um chá com biscoitos?".

"Não, querida. Muito obrigada", sorriu Minerva. "Se eu for comer a cada visita que faço, vou acabar engordando... Então vou direto ao ponto, Virginia. Estou aqui para convidá-la para fazer parte do quadro de docentes de Hogwarts, assumindo a colocação de professora de Feitiços".

Antes que Ginny pudesse responder, outra pessoa falou por ela. "Dar aulas em Hogwarts?", a voz pasmada de Harry soou da porta da cozinha. Ao vê-lo, a moça teve que suprimir uma risada. Harry carregava Pierre no colo e havia mingau cobrindo o rosto, os cabelos e as roupas dos dois.

"Como vai, Harry?", disse McGonagall divertida.

"Olá, professora...", cumprimentou Harry, completamente corado.

Ginny levantou-se e girando sua varinha, murmurou um feitiço de limpeza. Pegando Pierre, pediu licença à Minerva e levou o bebê para o quarto, enquanto Harry fazia companhia a ex-mestra.

"Pelo que vejo, Harry, aquela bisbilhoteira estava certa... Você e Virginia estão mesmo noivos?".

"Sim, Profa. McGonagall", disse o rapaz, sentando-se numa poltrona desocupada. "Iremos nos casar no final de agosto".

"Que bom! Fico feliz por vocês!", felicitou a bruxa.

"Obrigado", incomodado, Harry se remexeu na cadeira. "Desculpe por ter me intrometido na conversa, professora, mas não pude deixar de ouvir... Está mesmo convidando Ginny para lecionar em Hogwarts?".

"Estou sim, Harry. Como nova diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, é meu dever escolher os melhores professores para cada disciplina. E com a morte de Filius, precisamos de alguém de extrema competência para substituí-lo".

Ginny que estava voltando, ouviu a resposta de Minerva. "E acha que essa pessoa sou eu, professora?".

"Claro, Virginia. Tenho grandes recomendações a seu respeito", falou a diretora. "Inclusive de Dumbledore e do próprio Flitwick. Eles tinham extrema confiança na sua capacidade, Virginia. E eu também. Ficarei honrada em tê-la como minha colega em Hogwarts".

"Eu que ficarei muitíssimo honrada em trabalhar com a senhora".

"Isto quer dizer que você aceita?".

"Claro que aceito", disse Ginny sorridente.

"Ótimo. Então, como sua primeira obrigação como professora de Hogwarts, esteja presente no colégio para a primeira reunião do corpo docente. Enviarei uma coruja para confirmar a data e a hora", disse Minerva levantando-se e estendendo a mão para cumprimentar a mais nova contratada da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

"Está bem", respondeu Ginny, apertando a mão da diretora. "Pode contar comigo".

"Eu só queria pedir mais uma coisa para vocês", falou McGonagall antes de sair. "Não contem a ninguém que estive aqui, nem sobre o convite, certo?".

Os dois jovens concordaram, sem entender o porquê de se fazer segredo de algo que os deixara muito orgulhosos.

* * *

Duas semanas passaram voando. Entre preparar lista de convidados, escolher as flores, ir à loja de Madame Malkin para fazer sua roupa, Harry encontrou um tempinho para visitar uma velha conhecida.

Lavander Brown era jornalista da _Bruxa Semanal_, uma revista de variedades e fofocas do mundo bruxo. A editora do semanário ficava num dos antigos prédios do _Beco Diagonal_, com o nome da revista brilhando, reluzente, na parede do hall de entrada.

Eram poucas vezes que Harry orgulhava-se de seu prestígio entre os bruxos e aquele era um desses raros momentos. Entrou no edifício e falou com a recepcionista. A jovem, que acabara de escorraçar um homem dali, ficou branca só de ver a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry.

"Por favor, onde fica o escritório da Srta. Brown?", perguntou o jovem Potter, educadamente.

Erguendo um dedo trêmulo, a recepcionista indicou as escadas. "Terceira porta à esquerda, no segundo andar", disse ela acanhada.

"Obrigado", Harry deu um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos, e pôde ouvir a mulher suspirar depois que ele se afastou. Segurando uma risada, subiu até o segundo pavimento. Encontrou rapidamente a sala de Lavander, pois o nome dela cintilava em vários tons de rosa, do pink ao rosa bebê, na porta.

Se Lavander tinha um sonho, este era provavelmente entrevistar seu antigo amigo de casa. Porém, todos sabiam da raiva que Harry possuía dos jornalistas desde a experiência negativa com Rita Skeeter no quarto ano deles. Por isso, quando o jovem apanhador abriu a porta, ela achou que estivesse vendo coisas.

Harry fora ao escritório da colega com um único intuito: convidá-la para ser a representante da imprensa no seu casamento. Lavander, se aceitasse, faria a cobertura completa e exclusiva da cerimônia, algo pelo qual dezenas de outros repórteres estavam se descabelando.

"Olá, Lavander", disse ele, enquanto a jovem à sua frente o encarava com os olhos arregalados. "Será que poderíamos conversar?".

"Claro, Harry!", respondeu ela, recompondo-se rapidamente. "Por favor, sente-se".

Indo direto ao assunto, Harry falou sobre seu noivado e seu futuro casamento, fazendo o convite para a festa. Como imaginara, Lavander ficara extasiada. A jovem loira prometera ser o mais imparcial possível nas informações passadas aos leitores, sem fazer muito alarde e sensacionalismo. Na hora de escolher um fotógrafo para acompanhar Lavander, os dois foram unânimes: Colin Creevey.

Harry se despediu, prometendo enviar o convite dela e de Colin, assim que tivesse acertado o local da cerimônia. Este era outro problema que o jovem casal tinha nas mãos. Nenhum lugar era grande o suficiente para o número de convidados da lista feita por Molly e Hermione.

Dirigindo-se para o _Caldeirão Furado_, onde Ron o esperava, Harry pensava no lugar perfeito. Eles tinham apenas um mês para poder enviar os convites. Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, Hermes e Erroll com certeza teriam muito trabalho. Encontrou o ruivo num papo animado com Tom, o velho _barman_.

"E aí, Harry! Como foi lá?", perguntou Ron assim que seu melhor amigo se aproximou.

"Como tínhamos imaginado", respondeu Harry, aceitando uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada. "Lavander ficou fascinada pelo fato de eu, pessoalmente, convidá-la para o casamento". Depois de um longo gole de bebida, ele continuou. "Agora, só falta ver o lugar".

"Isso sem falar nos votos...", rebateu o outro.

"Votos?", Harry piscou, sem entender. "Que votos?".

"Harry, não me diga que esqueceu os votos...", disse Ron, revirando os olhos. "Se você tem amor por sua própria vida, meu amigo, é bom ir pensando nesses benditos votos logo... Você sabe como Ginny fica quando se zanga...".

Os votos matrimoniais! Como poderia ter sido idiota e esquecer algo tão importante? Harry sentiu vontade de dar um tapa na testa por tamanha estupidez.

"Já sabe o que vai dizer?", perguntou o amigo.

"Não faço a menor idéia...", Harry foi sincero. 

"Está vendo, companheiro? É por isso que fujo o máximo que posso disso...", retrucou Ron.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou o parceiro. "E você vai enrolar Hermione a vida toda?".

"NÃO!", exclamou o ruivo. "Claro que não... Mas temos que admitir que essa história de planejar e organizar um casamento enche o 'saco', não?".

Harry deu uma gargalhada. Só mesmo Ron para fazê-lo rir num momento daqueles. Ainda tinha tantas coisas para resolver e precisava escrever seus votos. Amava Ginny, mas como expressar esse sentimento em palavras e botar num papel?

"Vamos, Ron", ele chamou. "Está quase na hora de encontrar as garotas em Hogsmeade".

"Você sabe o que elas foram fazer lá?".

"Sim, mas acho que Mione logo te contará".

* * *

Depois de se encontrar com a namorada e a amiga no _Três Vassouras_, Harry foi para casa. Ainda não podia acreditar que seu padrinho seria professor de Hogwarts. Quem teria sido o doido que tivera essa idéia? Encontrou Sirius e Remus conversando sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

"Harry!", exclamou alegremente o animago. "Adivinha só? Vou dar aulas em Hogwarts!".

"É, Sirius... Fiquei sabendo", respondeu o rapaz sentando-se no sofá. "Ginny me contou. Agora entendo por que Minerva queria guardar segredo sobre essa reunião. Se os outros soubessem que você foi convidado, com certeza ninguém ia aceitar".

"Ei!", Sirius indignou-se. "Eu sou ótimo em Transfiguração. Vou dar aulas maravilhosas, vocês vão ver!".

"Temos certeza disso, padrinho...", sorriu Harry. "Eu só estou preocupado com a escola... Como é que vai ficar aquilo lá com você e Snape trabalhando juntos...".

"Está vendo o jeito que ele fala comigo, Moony! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por ele?!".

Vendo a cara cética de Remus, Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E o que foi que você fez, Sirius?". Ele tinha até medo de ouvir a resposta.

"Oras! Eu solicitei a Minerva que liberasse Hogwarts para que possamos fazer seu casamento lá", o homem respondeu.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Sirius!", exclamou Harry.

"E o que mais você queria que eu fizesse, hã?", rebateu o animago. "Ver meu afilhado andando de um lado para o outro, desesperado por não ter um lugar para casar? Claro que eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! E convenhamos, Hogwarts é perfeito para o casamento de vocês".

"Remus, você viu isso?", perguntou o rapaz.

O lobisomem se remexeu no sofá. Ele não vira Sirius conversar com Minerva sobre o casamento. Pra falar a verdade, ele não vira nem prestara atenção a muita coisa naquela reunião... Apenas em Thera Du Lac e seus incríveis olhos violeta, no modo como os longos cabelos prateados caíam-lhe pelas costas, no perfume inebriante que mexia com todos os seus sentidos...

"Remus!", ele ouviu a voz de Harry o chamar. "Remus, você está bem?".

"Oh!", respondeu ele, voltando à realidade. "Sim, estou bem... só um pouco distraído...".

"Um pouco? Você está totalmente distraído!", resmungou Sirius. "Há um minuto estava aqui, no outro, ficou '_fora_ _do_ _ar_'... O que está acontecendo com você, Moony?".

"E então, Harry... Agora que Padfoot já resolveu o problema do lugar, o que mais falta para o casamento?", Remus quis saber, tentando fugir do assunto que nem ele próprio saberia explicar.

"Bem", começou o filho de Prongs. "A esta hora, Ginny já deve ter entrado em contato com as gêmeas Patil e falado sobre Hogwarts". Padma e Parvati eram as responsáveis pela distribuição dos convites e pela decoração da festa. As duas haviam montado um escritório de organização e promoção de eventos, algo só conhecido no mundo trouxa. Harry tinha a impressão que depois de seu casamento, o empreendimento das Patil faria um tremendo sucesso. "Madame Malkin me avisou que nossas roupas ficaram prontas na próxima semana. Lavander já me confirmou sua presença também. Andei procurando algumas casas, mas nenhuma me agradou...".

"Procurando casa? Por que?", replicou Black. "Você não está pensando em sair daqui, está?".

"Esta casa é sua, Sirius. Eu não -", Harry tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido pelo padrinho.

"Harry, esta casa não é minha. É sua! Eu a comprei para você", disse o ex-prisioneiro de Azkaban. "Perto o suficiente da Toca para que você não tivesse que viajar por todo o país para namorar Ginny e para que eu pudesse assaltar a maravilhosa comida da Molly", nesta parte os três riram. "Não precisa procurar outro lugar, garoto. Logo, logo, eu e Moony estaremos nos mudando para Hogwarts. Assim, você e Ginny poderão arrumar tudo por aqui de acordo com o gosto de vocês".

"Sirius... Eu nem sei o que dizer...".

"Não diga nada. Apenas trate de ser feliz, está bem?".

"Bom, agora que o problema de moradia também já foi resolvido...", falou Remus animadamente, quebrando o clima de emoção que se formara. "O que mais está faltando, Harry?".

"A pior parte...", respondeu o jovem, passando a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de desalento. "Os votos...".

"Você já escreveu alguma coisa?", perguntou Sirius. Ao invés de responder, Harry tirou sua varinha do bolso da calça.

"_Accio!_", disse ele. Rolos de pergaminho vieram voando até a sala, pousando diretamente no colo do rapaz. Pegando um dos papéis, Sirius começou a ler.

"Ginny, você é o sol da minha vida, é o ar que eu respiro, a estrela do meu céu. Te amo e quero ficar contigo para sempre". Sem poder mais se conter, o antigo maroto começou a rir. "Harry, eu não acredito que você escreveu isso". Pegando outro pergaminho, ele continuou. "Ginny, meu amor. Estar ao seu lado é a realização do meu maior sonho. É como voar ou sentir a leveza do pomo entre os dedos-", parando aí, Sirius deu uma nova gargalhada. "Isso é típico de um jogador de quadribol".

Harry estava vermelho de vergonha, raiva e constrangimento. Aquelas foram suas primeiras tentativas em preparar seus votos. Eram seus sentimentos e Sirius estava se divertindo às custas dele.

"Padfoot, pára com isso!", ralhou Remus, tirando os pergaminhos do amigo. "Você está aborrecendo o Harry".

Sirius, no entanto, continuava a rir. "Sabe o que me lembrei agora?", falou ele, entre risadas. "James também escreveu um monte de porcaria para falar a Lilly no dia do casamento deles...".

"Mas no final, os votos de Prongs ficaram ótimos", comentou Moony, lendo os escritos do filho de seu melhor amigo.

"Claro que ficaram! Nós o ajudamos, não foi?".

"Isso é mesmo sério?", Harry se intrometeu naquela pequena retrospectiva. "Vocês ajudaram meu pai a escrever os votos dele?".

"Seu pai era o melhor bruxo que já conheci, Harry", disse Sirius, recostando-se na poltrona e olhando o afilhado. "Não havia coisa que James Potter não pudesse fazer... Mas quando se tratava de Lilly Evans, o cérebro dele parecia derreter. Ele gaguejava, ficava nervoso, tremia como vara verde... Eu ainda nem sei como foi que ele conseguiu se declarar a ela".

"E assim como você, Harry, James também teve sérios problemas para preparar os votos do casamento. Eu me lembro que ele reclamava que não conseguia se expressar direito", Remus continuou. "Então, como bons amigos, eu e Sirius demos uma força...".

"E você tem que admitir, Moony, que o negócio ficou muito bom. Lilly até chorou".

"Era o casamento dela, Padfoot... É óbvio que ela choraria".

Harry olhou de um homem para outro, tentando assimilar mais aquela informação. Havia tantas coisas que ele não sabia a respeito dos próprios pais... E aqueles dois foram testemunhas da melhor época da vida de James e Lilly. Uma calorosa emoção tomou conta do rapaz. Sempre se sentia assim quando pensava nos pais falecidos. Ele fora extremamente amado pelo jovem casal. E aquele amor fora o que o mantivera vivo. Seria grato para sempre.

"Sabe... Ainda devo ter aquelas anotações...", falou Remus, tirando Harry de seu devaneio.

"O quê?".

"Acho que tenho os rascunhos que ajudamos seu pai a fazer... Deve estar em algum lugar no sótão", o lobisomem se explicava, andando de um lado para o outro. 

"Não acredito que você guardou o material da escola, Moony", gozou Sirius.

"Eu sempre guardo minhas coisas. Nunca se sabe quando se vai precisar de algo, certo?", replicou ele indo a direção às escadas. "Venham, vamos dar uma olhada".

Os três subiram até o sótão. Chegando lá, Remus acendeu algumas velas e as fez flutuarem sobre suas cabeças, de modo a iluminar todo o ambiente.

"O que estamos procurando, Moony?", perguntou Sirius olhando em volta como se farejasse o local.

"Uma caixa de papelão, escrito '_Hogwarts_ _71/78_' num dos lados", respondeu o lobisomem.

Não demorou muito e Sirius descobriu o caixote. Remus cortou o barbante que o amarrava e o abriu. Dentro, havia rolos e mais rolos de pergaminhos, alguns cadernos, penas e livros. Era bom ter alguém organizado naquela casa, pensou Harry. Sentados no chão, em volta da caixa, os três começaram a ler os antigos manuscritos. Foi o rapaz quem encontrou o que procuravam.

"A-acho que é isto aqui", disse Harry, com os olhos marejados e mãos trêmulas. Era como se ele pudesse ver e ouvir seu pai murmurando aqueles versos para sua mãe. Podia sentir a emoção fluir em cada letra, em cada palavra.

"É isso sim", respondeu Sirius depois de ler o que o afilhado segurava.

"Será que posso ficar com isso?", indagou o jovem.

"Claro, Harry", disse Remus. "Leve o pergaminho com você. Quem sabe não o ajuda a preparar seus próprios votos? Tenho certeza que seus pais ficariam muito felizes em saber que puderam, de alguma forma, colaborar com você".

O resto da noite Harry passou lendo e relendo o pergaminho com os votos de seu pai. Eles expressavam seus sentimentos de um modo surpreendente. Eram simplesmente perfeitos.

* * *

Ginny não podia acreditar. Amanhã seria o grande dia, seu casamento com Harry James Potter. A jovem sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Sonhara tantas noites com isso e, quando estava realmente para acontecer, ela não acreditava. Abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou uma grande caixa branca, enviada por Madame Malkin. Era seu vestido de noiva. Tocou a seda com leveza, sentindo a textura do tecido. A costureira fizera um excelente trabalho. De repente, escutou batidas na porta.

"Já vou!", disse ela, enquanto guardava a caixa no lugar. Ao abrir, encontrou suas cunhadas no corredor. Penelope, Fleur, Alicia, Cho e Hermione cochichavam alguma coisa e Angelina se aproximava de Ginny.

"Ei, Gin!", falou Angelina. "Que cara é essa, garota? Amanhã é seu casamento, você devia estar radiante!".

"E eu estou, Angie", respondeu a ruiva. "Só que meu nervosismo é maior que minha felicidade".

"Então nós temos uma coisa que vai te alegrar", Penny disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ginny olhou para as cunhadas e futura cunhada sentindo que elas tinham algo em mente. "O que vocês estão aprontando, garotas?", perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

"Você verá quando chegarmos lá", foi Cho quem respondeu.

E Hermione puxou Ginny para fora do quarto. "E como sua madrinha, eu ordeno que você venha conosco se divertir um pouquinho".

As sete mulheres desceram as escadas, fazendo um tremendo barulho pela casa. Ao chegarem na sala, Ginny viu a mãe segurando os gêmeos de George e Alicia nos braços. Pode ver também Pierre brincando com Percy Jr. e as gêmeas de Angie dormindo numa cestinha.

"Molly, tem certeza que dará conta de tudo?", perguntou Fleur, aproximando-se da sogra.

"Claro, querida!", disse a senhora sorridente. "Agora vão e divirtam-se!". Elas se despediram e saíram da Toca.

"Para onde vocês estão me levando?", quis saber Ginny quando todas estavam no jardim.

"Lá pra casa", respondeu Ally. "Temos uma surpresa pra você". Dizendo isso, as jovens disaparataram para aparatar dentro da confortável casa de George e Alicia Weasley logo em seguida.

De olhos arregalados, Ginny olhou em volta. Dezenas de balões coloridos enfeitavam a sala e, em cima da mesa de centro, havia vários presentes, de diversos tamanhos. Sobre a mesa de jantar, a jovem pode ver pratos de salgadinhos e jarras de vidro com cerveja amanteigada.

"Bem-vinda a sua despedida de solteira, Gin!", exclamou Penny, passando o braço pelos ombros da noiva.

"Despedida de quê? O que é isso?", Ginny estava completamente confusa.

"É um costume trouxa, Gin", respondeu Hermione, guiando a amiga até o sofá. As outras mulheres se sentaram em volta, enquanto Ally acionava magicamente o aparelho de som. Uma música animada encheu o ambiente. "As amigas da noiva preparam uma festa para comemorar a última noite dela como solteira. É feita às vésperas do casamento e sempre tem algumas surpresas".

Quando Mione terminou de falar, Alicia bateu palmas. A luz da sala diminuiu de intensidade e, do corredor da casa, surgiu um belo homem usando uma estranha fantasia. Ele dançava e se requebrava, enquanto as bruxas riam e batiam palmas. Ginny, no entanto, estava chocada demais para reagir.

"Mas o que ele está fazendo?", ela perguntou à Hermione, que estava ao seu lado.

"Gin, relaxa...", Mione sorriu. "Essa é sua primeira surpresa".

"Mas... mas ele vai tirar a... oh!", a garota não pôde terminar de falar, pois o dançarino aproximou-se dela, tirando-a para dançar junto com ele. As cunhadas gritaram e incentivaram Ginny a relaxar e se divertir.

* * *

Enquanto isso, noutra casa em Ottery St. Catchpole, um jovem andava de um lado para outro.

"Harry, por favor, pare com isso!", reclamou Sirius. "Desse jeito, você vai abrir um buraco no chão!".

"Não consigo!", replicou o afilhado. "Estou uma pilha de nervos! Amanhã é meu casamento".

"Então temos que fazer uma coisa para relaxá-lo", disse o animago. Aproximando-se da lareira, ele pegou um pouco de flú. "Bill Weasley!", ele clamou, enquanto jogava o pozinho brilhante dentro da lareira. No instante seguinte, o rosto sardento do filho mais velho dos Weasley apareceu no meio do fogo.

"E aí, Bill? Falou com os rapazes?", disse Sirius depois de cumprimentar o ruivo.

"Sim, eles estão nos esperando no _Hog's Head_. Já conseguiu convencê-lo?", perguntou Bill do outro lado das chamas.

"Não se preocupe com isso", Sirius piscou marotamente. "Nos encontre lá em dez minutos".

"Está bem, então... Até mais". E com isso, as labaredas voltaram a cor e tamanhos normais e o rosto de Bill desapareceu.

Remus que olhava a cena, sem entender nada, chegou perto do amigo, que pegava capas no armário do hall. "O que você está aprontando, Sirius?".

"Por que é que vocês sempre pensam que eu estou aprontando alguma coisa?", indagou o bruxo, um tanto aborrecido. "Só estou tentando ajudar...". Sirius jogou uma capa para o afilhado. "Toma, pega! Vamos dar uma volta".

"Aonde vamos?", Harry quis saber enquanto se vestia.

"Ao _Hog's Head_. Seus futuros cunhados o esperam lá. Vamos comemorar sua última noite como solteiro!".

Ao chegarem no afastado _pub_ de Hogsmeade, Harry, Sirius e Remus logo avistaram as cabeças ruivas dos Weasley.

"Aí está ele! O noivo mais cobiçado da Inglaterra!", Fred exclamou quando os três bruxos se aproximaram. "Maggie! Mais cerveja aqui, por favor!".

Uma voluptuosa morena aproximou-se da mesa onde o grupo estava sentado, carregando uma bandeja com enormes canecas cheias de cerveja amanteigada. Ao avistar Sirius Black, o rosto dela se iluminou com um sorriso, que Harry classificaria, no mínimo, como pecaminoso.

"Olá, Sirius", falou Maggie com uma voz baixa e sedutora. "Faz tempo que não aparece por aqui, hein?".

"Tenho andando meio ocupado, doçura", respondeu o animago com seu jeito maroto. "Mas hoje eu quero o melhor tratamento da casa para meu afilhado aqui, Maggie", disse ele, dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry, sentado ao seu lado. A morena deu uma olhada avaliadora no jovem e seu sorriso aumentou, apreciando o que via.

"Seja bem-vindo ao _Hog's Head_, Harry Potter", ela ronronou no ouvido do rapaz, arrancando gritos e urros entusiasmados dos companheiros. Harry completamente encabulado apenas sussurrou um fraco '_obrigado'_, sentindo o rosto arder.

"Façamos um brinde!", Ron se levantou, erguendo sua caneca de cerveja. "Ao nosso amigo Harry! E seu tão esperado casamento. Que ele seja um bom marido e faça nossa irmãzinha feliz, porque senão ele vai ter que se cuidar! Saúde!".

"Saúde!", o grupo exclamou antes de tomar um longo gole de cerveja.

* * *

Na casa de Alicia, Bob, o dançarino, acabara de fazer sua performance e partira, deixando para trás uma corada Ginny sentada no sofá e respirando fundo.

"Quer dizer que ele faz isso para viver?", perguntou Angelina, pegando o copo de cerveja que Penny servia.

"Sim, Angie", respondeu a esposa de Percy. "No mundo trouxa, existem clubes onde vários homens como Bob dançam para mulheres desse jeito. Alguns deles aceitam fazer a apresentação nas casas, mas fica um pouco mais caro".

"Uau!", exclamou Alicia. "As trouxas têm um ótimo jeito de se divertir, não?".

"E como!", replicou a morena, ex-artilheira da Grifinória.

Ginny, ainda em choque com que acontecera ali na casa do irmão, não reparou quando Fleur se sentou ao lado dela.

"O que foi, Gin? Não gostou da surpresa?", perguntou a bisneta de veela, com seu forte sotaque francês.

"Não... quero dizer, sim! Foi um tanto... surpreendente, mas eu gostei", um sorriso brotou nos lábios da ruiva. "De quem foi essa idéia maluca?".

"De Penny e Mione", disse Cho, enquanto pegava um salgadinho de camarão que Hermione oferecia. "Queríamos fazer algo para sua última noite de solteira e então elas sugeriram isto. Interessante, não?".

"Muito...", Ginny teve que concordar. Bob até que era bonitão.

"Mas ainda não acabou", falou Penelope, sentando-se. "Agora, abra os presentes!".

A jovem noiva ajoelhou-se no chão, diante das caixas coloridas e foi abrindo uma a uma. Seus presentes eram tão 'inusitados' quanto a apresentação de Bob. De Fleur, Ginny ganhara um par de corpetes de renda, com direito a cinta-liga, e meias de seda e sapato de salto alto, tudo combinando. Um jogo era preto e outro vermelho. De Cho, a garota recebeu um quimono de seda verde, com uma bela estampa de flores de cerejeira. De Penny, duas combinações, de seda e renda, cor de champanhe. Angelina e Alicia deram jogos de lingerie de renda, um par cada uma. E para finalizar, Hermione comprara uma longa camisola preta, com uma fenda do lado direito e um robe para combinar.

"Minha nossa...", os olhos de Ginny estavam arregalados. "Uau!".

"Isso quer dizer que você gostou?", perguntou Fleur.

"Sim! Adorei!", a ruiva sorria entusiasmada, tocando levemente no quimono. "Mas isso tudo deve ter custado uma fortuna!".

"Não esquenta, Gin!", disse Angelina. "Esses presentes são apenas uma lembrança, para que saiba como estamos felizes por você".

"Obrigada, meninas... Muito obrigada".

"Acho que você esqueceu uma coisa, Gin", Hermione apontou para um envelope que ainda jazia sobre a mesa. Nele estava escrito '_Para Sr e Sra Potter'_.

Olhando para as cunhadas, Ginny abriu a carta e ficou sem palavras.

"Ginny", foi Fleur quem começou a falar. "Nós não sabíamos o que dar de presente para você e Harry...".

"Por isso, nos reunimos para ver ser podíamos lhes dar algo que fosse inesquecível", Penny continuou.

"Nós sabíamos que vocês não tinham planejado uma lua-de-mel, pois as aulas em Hogwarts começam na próxima semana...", disse Cho.

"Então resolvemos planejar uma para vocês", Angie sorriu. "Isto é uma reserva de cinco dias, num maravilhoso hotel praieiro na ilha Soko, em Hong Kong".

"Também é uma chave de portal, que se acionará amanhã após o casamento, quando você e Harry pegaram no envelope ao mesmo tempo", completou Alicia. "E não se preocupe com bagagem. Nós mandamos para vocês depois".

Ginny tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Aquelas mulheres eram especiais. Haviam sido escolhidas por seus irmãos e agora eram suas irmãs também. Cada uma delas com sua característica peculiar: Fleur com sua incrível beleza, Penny e sua meiguice, Cho e sua generosidade, Angelina e seu dinamismo, Alicia e seu bom humor, Hermione com sua inteligência. Mas todas ocupavam um espaço único em seu coração.

"Obrigada... Fleur... Penny... Angie... Cho... Ally... Mione... Muito obrigada, de todo coração". Ginny jamais seria capaz de agradecer, à altura, àquele lindo gesto.

"Não precisa agradecer, Gin", Hermione falou por todas. "Nós te amamos e queremos que você e Harry sejam muito felizes".

* * *

E no _Hog's Head_, Harry sentia que se visse mais uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada, passaria mal. Podia ouvir, num canto de qualquer de seu cérebro, Sirius contar a respeito de uma das diversas peças que pregara em Severus, na época em que estudavam em Hogwarts. Fred e George sempre ficavam empolgados na presença de Sirius e Remus, pois estes eram seus ídolos há muito tempo, e o mapa dos marotos criado por Moony e Padfoot, uma fonte de inspiração e travessura para os gêmeos.

"Mais uma cerveja, bonitão?", perguntou Maggie, aproximando-se da mesa toda rebolativa.

 "Não...", respondeu o noivo, com voz engrolada, tentando se levantar. "Obrigado... Mas acho que vou para casa...". E isso foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer antes de seu mundo girar e escurecer...

* * *

O mundo bruxo estava em festa. Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ia se casar. Aquele domingo parecia ter sido enfeitiçado para ser perfeito. Durante toda manhã, o sol brilhou num céu azul. A noite estava arejada, sem nenhuma nuvem para esconder as estrelas, que pareciam cintilar com mais intensidade. Uma lua, no quarto crescente, enfeitava aquele firmamento, dando mais beleza a tão esperado momento.

Hogwarts também estava perfeita. Mesas foram colocadas nos jardins, ornamentadas por belos arranjos de flores. Tochas de fogo davam um ar quase surreal ao lugar. Na beira do lago, onde seria celebrado o rito matrimonial, havia uma mesa especial com o livro de registros do Ministério da Magia. Junto do enorme tomo, havia também uma pena branca e um pote de tinta especial, encantada de modo que os votos, feitos pelo casal que assinou, se tornavam indissolúveis.

Enquanto os convidados se divertiam ao som de uma pequena orquestra, admirando a decoração feita pelas gêmeas Patil, os noivos se arrumavam em salas especialmente separadas por Minerva McGonagall para este fim. Junto com Harry, estavam Ron, o padrinho de casamento, Sirius, o padrinho de batismo, e Remus, o mentor. Dizer que o jovem apanhador dos Cannons estava nervoso era pouco. Harry amanhecera com uma terrível enxaqueca e se não fosse pelo feitiço anti-ressaca de Padfoot e pela poção reanimadora de Lupin, com certeza Ginny iria ter um ataque devido ausência do noivo.

"Fica quieto, Harry!", ralhou seu melhor amigo. "Assim não poderei ajeitar esse fecho... Isso... Assim... Pronto. Acabei!".

Harry virou-se e olhou no espelho, que refletia um jovem alto e esguio, usando um dos trajes mais elegantes feitos por Madame Malkin. Tratava-se de um fino terno de linho branco, com uma camisa de seda por baixo, que tinha abotoaduras douradas, na forma de um pequeno pomo. A gravata, também de seda, era dourada. Por cima de tudo, uma elegante capa branca, com fechos dourados, dava o toque final. Ele pode ver também um par de olhos verdes vivos e brilhantes, por trás dos óculos de aros redondos. Os cabelos continuavam do mesmo jeito, negros e descontrolados, espetados na parte de trás. No rosto, ligeiramente pálido, a única coisa que chamava mais atenção que os grandes olhos, era uma cicatriz em forma de raio, agora lívida, mas outrora vermelha e dolorida.

"Parece que foi ontem que o segurei nos braços, Harry... E agora, olha só! Já é um adulto e vai se casar", Sirius fitava o afilhado com um ar de aprovação. "E primeiro que eu!". A piada de Sirius descontraiu um pouco o ambiente.

"Obrigado, Sirius. Remus. Ron", disse Harry, encarando os amigos pelo reflexo do espelho. "Por tudo". O lobisomem apenas sorriu, enquanto o jovem ruivo abaixava a cabeça, passando a mão pelo rosto discretamente.

"Vamos... Vamos indo", disse Ron, depois de limpar a garganta. "Não queremos deixar minha irmã esperando, né?". E assim, os quatro saíram para o jardim.

Em outra sala, Ginny se arrumava com a ajuda de sua mãe e sua madrinha, Hermione Granger. Molly tentava controlar a emoção, mas falhava miseravelmente. Sua filha estava encantadora. O rosto fora ligeiramente maquiado, apenas para destacar os belos olhos castanhos e os lábios rosados.Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos, caindo pelos ombros e pelas costas, com delicadeza. Uma coroa de flores de laranjeira na testa dava um toque angelical na jovem. O vestido, também confeccionado por Madame Malkin, era branco, de seda puro, com detalhes na gola, nos punhos e na beira da saia em dourado. A roupa cobria o corpo de Ginny como uma segunda pele. O decote canoa deixava ver os ombros e uma parte do colo, onde se destacava um pingente de ouro com o formato do leão da Grifinória, preso numa gargantilha também de ouro. Nos braços, as mangas alargavam-se na altura dos cotovelos. Nos quadris, uma faixa de seda dourada complementava o visual. A cintura do vestido era baixa e a saia levemente rodada ia descendo, com caimento perfeito, até os pés, onde um par de sandálias brancas finalizava a vestimenta. 

"A minha garotinha... o meu bebê está se casando...", choramingou a vigorosa mulher.

"Mãe...", a jovem pegou nas mãos da bruxa. "Por favor, não chore... Fique feliz por mim".

"Querida, claro que estou feliz por você... É que estou tão emocionada... Não consigo me controlar... Você está tão bonita".

"Sua mãe tem razão, Ginny", os olhos de Hermione também estavam marejados. "Você está maravilhosa".

"Ah, parem vocês duas, senão vou chorar também", reclamou a noiva.

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção das três mulheres. Um homem ruivo, um tanto careca, usando um robe azul marinho entrou.

"Ginny, minha querida", falou Arthur, também emocionado, dando um abraço na filha. "Você está linda!".

"Oh, papai", a voz dela soou meio trêmula.

"Vamos, meu anjo... está na hora", o Ministro sorriu e estendeu o braço. Ginny retribuiu o sorriso, repousando a mão no antebraço no do pai. 

Quando as portas do Salão Principal se abriram para o cortejo da noiva, a orquestra parou de tocar. Os convidados abriram caminho e Arthur, Ginny, Molly e Hermione caminharam até o lago, onde Harry, Minerva, Sirius e Ron os aguardavam.

Harry sentiu o coração acelerar e a boca ficar seca, de súbito. Não ousou sequer piscar. Ginny estava linda, maravilhosa, perfeita. E era sua. Sua amiga, confidente, amante e, a partir daquela noite, esposa para todo o sempre. Ela se aproximou com o pai, que se despediu com um beijo na fronte, indo depois postar-se diante do noivo, que quando fitou dentro dos olhos castanhos dela, sentiu uma onda de calor atravessar-lhe o corpo, tirando todo o nervosismo.

"Meus amigos", eles ouviram a diretora McGonagall se pronunciar. "Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união destes dois jovens: Harry James Potter e Virginia Weasley. Jovens na idade, mas grandes na alma e no coração. Harry e Virginia passaram por provações inimagináveis por qualquer um de nós e essas dificuldades só fizeram aumentar os laços que os unem. E é por isso que, de livre e espontânea vontade, eles vêm aqui hoje, trocar seus votos de amor e fidelidade, dando assim um importante passo para o futuro e felicidade de ambos". Com um leve gesto de cabeça, Minerva deu sinal para que os jovens se achegassem.

Sem deixar de olhar fundo nos olhos dela, Harry pegou as mãos delicadas entre as suas e começou a falar seus votos.

"Ginny, palavras não são suficientes para expressar o que sinto por ti. Para mim, és como um raio de sol que aquece e ilumina minhas trevas. Um porto seguro que me salva e protege das minhas próprias tormentas. Por tanto tempo, esteves ao meu lado, dando-me tua amizade e apoio e eu não percebia que, por trás de tamanha consideração, havia um sentimento mais forte que o medo, o ódio e a morte. E eu só percebi o quanto eras importante para mim quando estive perto de perder-te. Como ficar sem tua presença suave e silenciosa que, sem dizer uma única palavra, me compreendia mais do que ninguém? Como ficar sem teu olhar inocente e carinhoso que, pouco a pouco, se tornou um bálsamo para meu coração cansado se sofrer? Como viver minha vida sem ti, se o amor que sinto é uma parte de mim, como o ar que respiro e o sangue que corre em minhas veias? Como posso mesmo descrever o que sinto por ti, se mesmo a palavra amor é pouca para isto? Eu te amo, te venero, te adoro, te quero ao meu lado agora e por toda a eternidade".

Duas lágrimas teimosas escorreram belas bochechas de Ginny, que respirou fundo antes de proclamar seus próprios votos.

"Harry, mesmo quando você não me via, eu estava te olhando. Mesmo não te tocando, eu estava te sentindo. Por onde você estivesse passando, eu estava te seguindo. Eu estava sempre lá, só por você. Apenas para você. Não tinha grandes pretensões, tê-lo ao meu lado me bastava, saber que estava bem me era suficiente. Mas o destino quis me presentear com algo mais e então, você me viu e em seus olhos eu me via. Então você sorriu e encantava-me com seu sorriso. Então você me amou e eu mergulhei no seu amor, sem medo, sem reservas, sem pudor. Entreguei-me a você de corpo e alma. No seu corpo está o meu desejo, em sua alma, os meus sentidos. E hoje, confio os meus anseios, o meu coração e a minha vida inteiramente a você como prova do meu amor eterno e incondicional".

Os olhos verdes de Harry ficaram brilhantes com lágrimas. As palavras dela haviam tocado fundo no seu coração. Faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para fazê-la feliz. Afastando-se ligeiramente, pegou as alianças com Ron e colocou a menor no dedo anelar esquerdo dela. Ginny repetiu o mesmo, antes de trocarem um beijo apaixonado.

Arthur e Molly se aproximaram e abençoaram o jovem casal, desejando uma vida longa e saudável, cheia de alegria, amor e estabilidade. Sirius, como parente de Harry, os abençoou, desejando harmonia, compreensão e prosperidade. Depois, os padrinhos, Ron e Hermione, também os abençoaram, desejando uma união repleta de carinho, ternura, honestidade e fidelidade. Thera Du Lac, como profetiza e sacerdotisa da Deusa-mãe, se achegou do dois e desejou paixão, criatividade e fertilidade, abençoando e purificando as alianças. Por fim, Harry e Ginny assinaram no grande livro de registro do Ministério, tornando seu matrimônio indissolúvel também perante a lei dos bruxos. Aplausos, vivas e exclamações de alegria soaram por entre os convidados. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e a filha do Ministro da Magia agora eram o Sr. e a Sra. Harry James Potter.

No paraíso. Era assim que se sentia Ginny quando Harry a levou para a primeira dança deles como casal. Os acordes de uma bela valsa encheram o ar, enquanto eles se posicionavam no espaço preparado como pista de dança. Harry enlaçou-a pela cintura e ela passou o braço direito pelo ombro dele, a outra mão segurando a barra do vestido e a mão do noivo ao mesmo tempo. Os dois começaram a deslizar suavemente, de acordo com a música, numa sincronia ideal.

"Estou tão feliz!", disse Ginny, num suspiro. Ela sabia que estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, mas não podia evitar. Poderia até explodir de felicidade, se isso fosse possível. "Eu te amo tanto, Harry...".

"Também te amo, Gin...", respondeu ele, apertando-a um pouco mais contra o peito. "Eu gostaria de poder gritar aos quatro cantos do mundo o quanto eu te amo e o quanto você me fez feliz hoje".

O jovem casal estava tão envolvido um pelo outro que nem reparou nas coisas que começaram a acontecer em volta deles. A inusitada presença de Remus e Thera na pista, bem como a de Severus e Rolanda. Não perceberam a discussão de Morgan e Sirius, antes dele arrastá-la para dançar e dela descer um tapa na cara dele. Também não notaram a cara de preocupação de Bill, quando as contrações de Fleur começaram e a bolsa amniótica rompeu.

Depois do discurso de Ron e do suntuoso jantar preparado pelos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, Harry e Ginny se despediram de todos, pegaram a reserva do hotel e partiram na sua breve, porém intensa e apaixonada, lua-de-mel.

* * *

Uau! Este foi o capítulo mais comprido que já escrevi! Mas foi tão divertido fazê-lo, espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

Bom, vamos à tradicional nota final dos escritores de fics (no capítulo anterior eu não coloquei!):

§ Como eu e Fabi já havíamos esclarecido no primeiro capítulo, iremos trabalhar com os nomes originais (inglês), então, para quem não sabe quem é Lavander Brown, ela é simplesmente Lilá, a amiga de Parvati Patil.

§ Hog's Head é um pub que existe em Hogsmeade. Há referências dele em "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal", capítulo 16, onde Hagrid explica como conseguiu o ovo do dragão.

§ Para quem quiser saber outros detalhes da história, como a Reunião do Corpo Docente de Hogwarts e o que aconteceu durante a festa de casamento, leia "_Encontros_", da Fabi. Está tudo lá.

§ E quanto à lua-de-mel dos nossos heróis, deixarei a cargo da imaginação de vocês, pois a censura não me permite entrar em maiores detalhes... Mas imaginem um chalé, numa praia paradisíaca, no meio da floresta tropical e toda aquela lingerie que Ginny ganhou de presente... Bem, acho que as coisas serão bem interessantes para os dois, não?

Melhor eu parar por aqui (sempre me empolgo nessas notas...). E antes de acabar, vou suplicar encarecidamente: por favor, me deixem saber a opinião de vocês a respeito deste fanfic. Escrevam um _review_ ou então mandem um e-mail (andreameiouh@msn.com). Responderei a todos com prazer!


	4. O início do ano letivo

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS – O INÍCIO DO ANO LETIVO**

"Acorde, preguiçosa! Está na hora! Está na hora!".

Um forte tapa acabou com o ruído infernal do despertador na casa do jovem casal Potter. Resmungando e praguejando contra o inventor dos relógios de despertar, Ginny espreguiçou-se. A seu lado, seu esposo repousava sossegado. Apoiando-se num dos cotovelos, a ruiva pôs-se a olhar seu amado. Harry tinha uma fisionomia relaxada e seus cabelos rebeldes davam-lhe a aparência de um menino.

Beijando levemente os lábios entreabertos para não acordá-lo, a jovem bruxa saiu da cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, a fim de se preparar para seu primeiro dia de trabalho. As aulas em Hogwarts iriam começar no dia seguinte, porém naquela noite haveria o jantar solene, com o sorteio do Chapéu Seletor e a apresentação dos professores. Com isso, Ginny teria que ir cedo para escola, deixar tudo pronto para a aula da manhã seguinte e participar da tradicional refeição.

Enquanto a água morna escorria por sua pele, Ginny pensava no marido. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho o dia inteiro. Gostaria de poder voltar mais cedo, porém os jantares de início do ano letivo costumavam terminar meio tarde na época deles de escola e, provavelmente, continuariam assim. Pelo menos, Harry teria Ron e Dobby como companhias ou poderia ir jantar com os outros Weasley na Toca.

"Ia me deixar perder a hora, é?". Ginny se assustou quando ouviu a voz de Harry ali no banheiro.

"Você estava dormindo tão tranqüilamente que fiquei com pena de acordá-lo", ela respondeu quando ele juntou-se a ela no chuveiro.

"Nem um beijinho de bom dia você me deu...", Harry fez um muxoxo.

Ginny riu. "Isso nós podemos resolver... Bom dia, meu amor...", disse ela, abraçando-o carinhosamente. Os dois trocaram um beijo longo e apaixonado, esquentando o clima no banho.

Muito tempo depois, os dois desciam para a cozinha, onde encontraram Dobby preparando o café da manhã.

"Harry Potter, meu senhor! Senhora Ginny! Bom dia!", disse o elfo, com sua animada voz esganiçada.

O casal cumprimentou o simpático ser e enquanto comiam a refeição matinal, discutiam o que teriam que fazer naquela manhã de primeiro de setembro. Harry era esperado no estádio dos Cannons para retomar os treinos, depois de uma semana de licença. Ginny, por seu lado, passaria o dia inteiro em Hogwarts.

Antes de se despedirem, combinaram que se encontrariam após o jantar da escola no _Três Vassouras_. Apesar da insistência da esposa em dizer que não precisava buscá-la, Harry fazia questão de esperá-la para voltarem juntos para casa.

* * *

O corre-corre dos elfos domésticos no intuito de dar os últimos retoques para receber os alunos junto com a ansiedade dos fantasmas, em especial Pirraça que estava com saudades de atazanar alguém que não fosse o Filch e Madame Morris, movimentavam o castelo, mas ainda assim, Ginny sentiu que havia algo de diferente em sua ex-escola. O lugar não tinha aquele antigo aspecto sombrio, muito pelo contrário. As paredes pareciam irradiar vivacidade, como se até os quadros estivessem ansiosos pelo reinício das aulas.

Depois de conversar um pouco com os outros colegas de trabalho, Ginny seguiu para sua nova sala, a fim de aprontar tudo. Quando estivera ali pela primeira vez, resolvera não se desfazer do material de Filius Flitwick, o falecido professor de Feitiços. Havia muitos livros, pergaminhos e anotações de grande interesse para a jovem e que também poderiam ajudar no decorrer do ano letivo. De tão absorvida no serviço, Ginny só reparou que o tempo havia passado quando uma voz irritante soou da porta da sala.

"Ora, ora... Veja só o que temos aqui. O projeto de professora!".

Levantando a cabeça, a ruiva deparou-se com a última pessoa no mundo que desejava ver naquele momento: Draco Malfoy. Sentindo que a temperatura do cômodo diminuía consideravelmente, Ginny sentiu um arrepio de nojo descer-lhe pela espinha.

"Malfoy", ela disse o nome do loiro com esforço. "O que está fazendo aqui?".

Ignorando a pergunta, Draco entrou e pôs-se a avaliar a sala. Passou um dedo longo e fino por uma estante e fez uma cara de asco. "Se aquela praga que você chama de família não estivesse ocupando cargos tão importantes no Ministério, você nem estaria aqui, sabia disso?", falou ele, enquanto limpava uma poeira inexistente na sua capa.

Perto do ponto de explodir de ódio, Ginny levantou-se. "Diga logo o que quer e vá embora".

Aproximando-se dela o suficiente para que fosse possível ver os riscos pretos de sua íris acinzentada, Draco a encarou. "Estou aqui como conselheiro educacional. É minha obrigação zelar para que os alunos de Hogwarts recebam a melhor educação da Europa". Depois de tudo o que acontecera na escola há dois anos, Ginny pensara que Draco poderia se tornar um homem diferente, mas estava redondamente enganada. O filho de Lucius Malfoy, assim como o pai, jamais seria capaz de mudar, apesar da bela aparência.

Draco havia se tornado um homem charmoso, não havia como negar. Os cabelos loiros quase brancos foram cortados na altura do maxilar. Ele os usava repartidos no meio, de modo que as mechas emolduravam seu rosto anguloso. Os olhos de um tom de azul-acinzentado seriam bonitos se não fossem gélidos, incapazes de expressar algum sentimento. Ele era um pouco mais alto e mais magro que Harry, mas vestia-se com as melhores marcas e grifes do mundo bruxo. O contraste do preto da capa com a tez pálida era, sem dúvida nenhuma, friamente calculado para causar boa impressão.

Mas Ginny não se sentia tocada por aqueles artifícios de moda e beleza. Sentia-se sim enjoada por estar no mesmo ambiente que o descendente de seu maior inimigo. Durante a guerra contra Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy a seqüestrara como isca para atrair Harry, Ron e Hermione. O Comensal da Morte usara várias vezes a maldição _Crucio_ nela, deixando-a na beira da morte, para então jogá-la aos dementadores. Inacreditavelmente, quem ajudara Harry a salvá-la foi Draco. Os dois se uniram para encontrar o esconderijo do patriarca da família Malfoy e libertaram a garota antes que os bizarros seres sem face aplicassem seu beijo nela. No entanto, a filha de Arthur Weasley não se sentia nenhum pouco grata por essa ajuda, pois o slytherin deixara bem claro que só estava lá para se vingar do pai. E com o decorrer do tempo, o comportamento dele só fez aumentar a certeza dela de que se não fosse por Harry, Draco a teria deixado morrer.

"Se não fosse por seu odioso pai, você também não estaria aqui, Malfoy", respondeu ela, fuzilando-o com o olhar. "Você não fez nada para merecer seu lugar no Conselho, apenas herdou sua posição". Ela pôde ver uma veia saltar na testa dele.

Draco olhava para a mulher parada na sua frente e emoções conflitantes tomaram conta de seu ser. Haviam garotas mais sofisticadas e bonitas que Virginia Weasley, mas algo naquela ruiva mexia com ele. Ela enfrentara perigos e amadurecera precocemente, mas mesmo assim um ar de inocência radiava dela. Isso sem contar que, para ele, ela era inatingível pelo simples fato de ser a _garota_ de Potter. Talvez fosse isso que mais o agitava quando estava perto dela.

"Eu terei o maior prazer de desligar qualquer docente que esteja em desacordo com o Conselho. Eu teria cuidado se fosse você, Weasley...", retrucou ele antes de sair. Ginny sabia que a ameaça dele era verdadeira. Os Malfoy sempre foram cruelmente sinceros quanto a seus desejos.

A raiva acumulada pela visita de Draco estourou segundos depois que ele fechou a porta. Um vaso de flores, cuidadosamente arrumado por Winky, voou acertando uma parede e espalhando cacos, terra e plantas por todos os lados. Ginny segurava com tanta força o livro que tinha nas mãos, que suas juntas estavam quase translúcidas.

"Ginny?". A jovem se virou e deparou-se com Sirius, na porta da sala. "Está tudo bem? Eu ouvi um barulho e vim ver se você está precisando de ajuda".

"Está tudo bem, Sirius. Obrigada pela preocupação...", ela viu o olhar dele se direcionar para o vaso quebrado. "Malfoy acabou de sair daqui".

Black balançou a cabeça, entendendo tudo. Sabia o que Ginny havia passado nas mãos de Lucius e também conhecia o filho deste o suficiente para saber que ele era um _expert_ em tirar as pessoas do sério.

"Venha, vamos almoçar", disse ele, passando o braço pelos ombros dela. "Um pouco de costeleta de carneiro com batatas e seu humor vai melhorar, tenho certeza".

"Está bem... Espera só um pouco", Ginny suspirou. E chegando perto da sujeira que fizera, girou a varinha. "_Reparo!_". Um a um, os cacos foram se juntando até formar o vaso novamente. Depois, com outro giro, ela fez com que a terra voltasse para o interior do recipiente e logo em seguida, as flores retornaram para sua posição anterior. "Pronto!", disse ela, pegando o vaso refeito do chão e colocando-o novamente em cima da mesa. "Agora podemos ir".

Enquanto caminhavam para o Salão Principal, Sirius reanimou a nora adotiva. Com suas tiradas engraçadas, o animago conseguiu fazer um sorriso surgir no rosto sardento. Os últimos resíduos da visita de Malfoy desapareceram quando, ao se sentarem na grande mesa, ele perguntou sobre o que acontecera antes do jantar da noite passada, na Toca. Charlie fez uma careta à menção da bendita refeição e Ginny, Hermione e Penelope começaram a rir.

Quando souberam da inesperada viagem dos recém-casados, os irmãos Weasley ficaram muito zangados. Por serem superprotetores, sequer podiam imaginar a hipótese de sua irmãzinha caçula sozinha, mesmo que fosse com o marido, numa praia deserta. Por isso quando Harry e Ginny retornaram da Ilha Soko, seis homens os aguardavam na Toca. Falando alto, reclamando, resmungando e praguejando, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George e Ron intimidaram Harry, que só faltou ser amarrado e torturado. Como uma boa representante da família Weasley, Ginny se revoltou e deu uma bronca nos irmãos. Afinal de contas, não era mais uma garotinha. Era uma mulher casada. Para piorar a situação, as esposas também se sentiram ultrajadas com a atitude infantil dos companheiros e a discussão agravou ainda mais. Quem silenciou a turma foi Molly. Acostumada a por fim nas bagunças dos filhos, a bruxa deu um sermão, deixando os inconformados irmãos mansos. Enfim, quando Sirius e Remus chegaram para a ceia, encontraram os seis ruivos bem quietos, enquanto Harry e Ginny conversavam animadamente com as cunhadas.

Sentindo-se bem mais animada depois do almoço, Ginny retornou a seus afazeres. Preparou a sala e os materiais necessários para sua primeira aula. Tinha terminado quando recebeu uma nota, pedindo que comparecesse na sala da diretora e informando a nova senha da gárgula, que era bolo de chocolate. Enquanto andava pelos corredores, Ginny pensava que aquela senha nada tinha a ver com Minerva, combinando muito mais com Dumbledore. Chegando diante da estátua, encontrou Hermione, cujo rosto refletia um leve abatimento. A nova professora de Transfiguração pronunciou a senha e as duas jovens entraram no escritório de McGonagall, parando pasmadas ante a visão do lugar. 

"Boa tarde Hermione, Virginia", disse a diretora. "Por favor, sentem-se". Observando a reação das ex-alunas, Minerva explicou-se. "Não tive coragem de mudar nada nesta sala... A impressão que tenho é que, a qualquer momento, Albus vai entrar por aquela porta, com Fawkes no ombro, sorrindo e falando sobre algum doce trouxa... Ele era uma pessoa especial". As professoras concordaram com a cabeça, sem coragem de falar nada. Albus Dumbledore fora um dos maiores bruxos da atualidade e morrera tentando proteger Hogwarts e seus alunos. Todos sentiam muito a falta dele.

Depois daquele momento de emoção, Minerva explicou porque havia as chamado até ali. Precisariam de um professor responsável em receber as crianças naquele ano. E seriam muitas, pois desta vez, além de estudantes do primeiro ano, haveriam alunos do segundo e terceiro ano, transferidos de outras escolas da Inglaterra e da Europa. Esta função seria de Snape, como atual vice-diretor, mas Minerva pressentia que ter Severus como primeira visão dos professores de Hogwarts não seria muito animador. Por isso, escolhera a professora Granger. Hermione tinha que recepcionar os alunos na escadaria de entrada, levá-los até a sala preparada e falar-lhes um pouco sobre Hogwarts e sobre a seleção do Chapéu.

"E o que eu farei, diretora?", perguntou Ginny.

"Você ajudará Hermione desta vez, Virginia", respondeu McGonagall. "Como falei antes, teremos muitos alunos para serem sorteados... Alunos do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano que chegarão aqui sem saber em que casa ficarão. Você vai ajudá-la a manter as crianças calmas, para que não haja tumulto e nem confusão". Depois de tudo combinado, as jovens bruxas se retiraram.

* * *

"Cara, estou morto!", exclamou Eric Duvall, batedor do Chudley Cannons.

Harry tinha que concordar com o colega. O treinador pegara pesado nos exercícios e nos treinos daquele dia. Eles haviam feito alongamento, aquecimento, musculação antes de começarem o jogo, que foi duro. Estavam tão cansados que demoraram a perceber que havia uma coruja marrom, batendo com o bico na janela do vestiário.

"Ei, tem uma coruja aqui", disse Norton, indicando a ave que esperava paciente seu destinatário. "É pra você, Potter!".

Levantando-se, o apanhador retirou o pergaminho atado na pata do animal e a deixou partir. Reconheceu o lacre de Hogwarts e a letra caprichosa de Ginny. Sentando-se um pouco afastado, pôs-se a ler o bilhete da esposa.

_Querido Harry,_

_Você precisa ver como Hogwarts ficou magnífica. Os elfos fizeram um trabalho excelente na decoração do Salão Principal e das Salas Comunais para receber os novos alunos. Infelizmente, não poderei me encontrar com você no Três Vassouras esta noite. O jantar será mais longo do que prevemos e então a Diretora McGonagall reservou quartos para os professores pernoitarem aqui esta noite. Sinto muito. Adoraria que você estivesse aqui comigo, seria maravilhoso. Será que poderia vir, pelo menos, dar um beijo de 'boa-noite'? Aguardarei ansiosa._

_Com muito amor,_

_Da sua Gin._

Harry releu a missiva. O que Ginny tinha em mente? Como ele poderia entrar e encontrá-la em Hogwarts sem ser visto? '_Pense, Harry, vamos..._', exigiu-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos. '_Tem que haver um jeito... Você já passou por poucas e boas em Hogwarts que um encontro às escuras com sua própria mulher não deve ser difícil_'.

"Algum problema, Harry?", Oliver se aproximou, interrompendo a linha de pensamento do rapaz.

"Não, Oliver... Não é nada. Um bilhete da Ginny, só isso", respondeu o outro, guardando a carta na bolsa.

"Ouvi dizer que ela agora é professora de Hogwarts. É verdade?", quis saber o goleiro.

"Ë sim. Ela está substituindo o Prof. Flitwick. Vai dar aulas de Feitiços".

"Seria bom voltar a Hogwarts", comentou Anderson Müller, um artilheiro que estava sentado próximo a eles. Müller havia se formado no ano anterior a entrada de Harry e fora companheiro de time de Charlie Weasley. Os três começaram a conversar sobre suas aventuras na escola, as paqueras e as constantes corridas, para fugir de Snape, Filch e Madame Morris.

"Cara... Eu daria tudo para poder ficar invisível naquela época... Teria aprontado um bocado com aquele chato do Filch", resmungou Wood. "Ele sempre me pegava quando eu tentava sair escondido para treinar".

O comentário do capitão do time fez a mente de Harry dar um estalo. '_Invisível!? Mas é claro! Como eu podia ter me esquecido?_'. Pensando freneticamente, o jovem pôs-se a planejar uma visitinha furtiva a Hogwarts. '_Tenho a capa de meu pai e o mapa... Usando uma das passagens secretas chegarei lá sem problemas_'. Despedindo-se dos companheiros, partiu para casa a fim de preparar-se para aquela pequena aventura.

* * *

O expresso de Hogwarts seguia rumo ao norte, cortando plantações e pastos de bois e carneiros. No seu interior, centenas de crianças e jovens esperavam ansiosos a chegada na famosa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. E conforme o reluzente trem vermelho ia avançando, as paisagens iam mudando: os campos davam lugar matas, rios sinuosos e algumas colinas. O sol brilhante ia dando lugar a um belo entardecer e quando chegaram à Estação de Hogsmeade, já era noite.

"Alunos do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano! Alunos do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano! Por aqui, por favor!".

Os novos estudantes se voltaram e encontraram um homem. Ou melhor, um gigante. Possuindo mais de dois metros de altura, o estranho também era forte. Vestia-se com calças de couro e um casaco de pele de urso. E chamava ainda mais a atenção das crianças por ser completamente careca. Ele estava segurando uma lanterna mão. O objeto parecia tão frágil em uma mão tão grande.

Quando estava rodeado de alunos, ele perguntou. "Vocês são os alunos dos anos que chamei?". Alguns assentiram com a cabeça, abismados demais para dizer alguma coisa. Para aumentar o espanto, o homem sorriu gentilmente. "Sejam bem vindas, crianças! Eu sou Titus, o guarda-chaves de Hogwarts, e vou levá-los até a escola. Vem comigo, por favor".

Murmurando baixinho, olhando para todos os lados, querendo registrar tudo o que podiam e tomando cuidado para não escorregar, os garotos e garotas seguiram Titus por um caminho íngreme e estreito, entre grandes árvores, até chegarem a beira de um lago, onde diversas barquinhas esperavam por eles. Mas nenhum deles estava reparando nos barcos ou no lago. Todos olhavam fixamente para frente onde, em cima de um penhasco, erguia-se majestoso o belo castelo de Hogwarts, com suas torres e janelas brilhando contra o firmamento escuro.

"Quatro alunos por barco!", exclamou Titus. "Apenas quatro alunos por barco!". Depois que todos se acomodaram, o gigante também entrou num barquinho, que era só para si. "Todos prontos? Então vamos!".

Num deslumbrado silêncio, eles avançaram pelo lago, que mais parecia um espelho, refletindo a lua e o céu estrelado. Alguns iam boquiabertos, fitando com intensidade, aquele que seria seu lar por nove meses. Abaixaram as cabeças quando passaram por debaixo do penhasco e atravessaram uma cortina de hera. Seguiram por um túnel escuro, iluminado vez ou outra por uma tocha presa na parede de pedra. Pararam quando chegaram a um cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram.

"Por favor, fiquem todos juntos!", o vozeirão de Titus soou, enquanto caminharam por uma passagem aberta entre as rochas até alcançarem um belo e fofo gramado. 

"Estão todos aqui?", o gigante perguntou, enquanto via os novos estudantes subirem uma escadaria de pedras e parar diante de uma enorme porta de carvalho.

Após três ressoantes batidas, uma jovem bruxa abriu a porta. Ela usava vestes azuis marinho e um chapéu preto cobria sua cabeça. Seus cabelos castanhos claros eram cheios e caiam pelos ombros. Ela olhou atentamente para o grupo de crianças a sua frente, antes de voltar-se para o gigante.

"Aqui estão os novos alunos, Profa. Granger".

"Obrigada, Titus. Cuidarei de tudo a partir daqui", respondeu ela, antes de escancarar a porta. Um enorme saguão iluminado podia ser visto e aos pés de uma imponente escada, outra bruxa aguardava a turma. Quando todos se encontravam dentro daquele ambiente aconchegante, as portas de carvalho se fecharam. Vozes podiam ser escutadas à direita deles, onde os demais estudantes já estavam reunidos.

"Bem vindos a Hogwarts", disse a bruxa que abriu a porta. "Meu nome é Hermione Granger e serei professora de vocês durante os sete anos que estudaram aqui". Ela havia subido em alguns degraus para que pudesse ser vista e ouvida por todos. "O banquete de abertura do ano letivo começará em breve, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados às casas. Enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família para vocês, por isso a cerimônia de seleção é muito importante". 

"Vocês assistirão aulas com o restante de alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão a maior parte de seus tempos livres na Sala Comunal", a outra bruxa continuou. Ela também usava um chapéu preto, mas era ruiva e usava vestes cor de vinho. "As quatro casas de Hogwarts são Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin. Cada uma delas tem uma história cheia de feitos e honra, além de terem produzido bruxos e bruxas formidáveis. Enquanto estiverem aqui, seu comportamento refletirá na pontuação de sua casa, ou seja, seus acertos lhe renderão pontos e seus erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa que obtiver maior pontuação receberá, das mãos de nossa diretora, a Taça da Casa".

"A cerimônia de seleção acontecerá logo mais, diante de toda a escola", falou Hermione. "Eu e a Profa. Virginia levaremos vocês até uma sala onde poderão se arrumar o melhor que puderem. Acompanhem-nos, por favor". Ela levou a turma até um aposento não muito longe dali. "Voltaremos quando estiver tudo pronto para receber vocês. Por favor, aguardem em silêncio".

Depois de fechar a porta atrás de si, Hermione olhou para Ginny e sorriu. "Isto não te traz uma sensação estranha? Nostalgia, talvez?".

"Sim", respondeu a ruiva. "Parece que foi ontem, não é? Eu estava tão nervosa... E preocupada... Harry e Ron não haviam embarcado no trem naquele dia...".

Relembrando a aventura do Ford Anglia voador, as duas viram o zelador, Argus Filch, se aproximar confirmando que tudo estava preparado. Elas então voltaram para buscar as crianças e dar início a mais um rito de seleção. Da sala onde a turma esperava, podiam ouvir alguns gritinhos assustados.

"Acho que os fantasmas já foram dar suas boas vindas", disse Hermione, sorrindo.

Minerva McGonagall olhava, de seu lugar, as duas professoras guiarem os novos discentes de Hogwarts até o centro do Salão Principal. Pelos olhares, a bruxa tinha certeza do que aquelas crianças estavam sentindo: admiração, assombro, nervosismo e um pouco do medo. Lembrou-se de si mesma caminhando por entre as mesas, levada pelo Professor Dumbledore. Ela viu Hermione dirigir-se a um canto e voltar trazendo um banquinho de três pernas. Em cima deste, havia um velho chapéu de bruxo, todo esfarrapado, remendado e sujo, que se pôs a cantar assim que a jovem se afastou. Era uma música alegre, onde o Chapéu falava de sua capacidade de ver o que havia na cabeça dos alunos e escolher sabiamente em que casa cada um ficaria. Todos aplaudiram quando ele terminou.

"Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês se sentem no banquinho e coloquem o chapéu na cabeça", disse Hermione, segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho. "Começarei pelos alunos do terceiro ano". Ela fez uma pausa, abriu o papel e chamou o primeiro nome. E assim, um por um, os alunos do terceiro ano, que não tiveram a oportunidade de estudar em Hogwarts, foram chamados e selecionados para suas respectivas casas, cujas mesas aplaudiram e davam vivas sempre que o nome de sua casa era anunciado. "Agora os alunos do segundo ano", disse ela, depois de pegar um novo rolo de pergaminho com Ginny. E então os alunos que cursariam o segundo ano foram escolhidos. "E, finalmente, os alunos do primeiro ano". As aclamações e vivas continuaram até que o último aluno fosse escolhido.

Depois que a seleção foi encerrada, Minerva se levantou de seu assento dourado. Apesar de toda sua experiência, sentia-se insegura e um pouco nervosa. Dirigir uma escola como Hogwarts era um passo muito importante na sua vida. E se não conseguisse dar conta? E se os pais se revoltassem contra sua administração? E se... E se... Inúmeras dúvidas assaltavam a mente da mulher enquanto se preparava para fazer seu discurso. Tinha certeza que jamais seria como Albus... Olhou para os estudantes, que aguardavam inquietos e famintos. Depois fitou os professores e um olhar, em especial, a reconfortou. Dentre todos as pessoas que trabalhavam em Hogwarts, Severus Snape fora tão próximo do antigo diretor quanto Minerva e ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentia. Respirando fundo, ela fechou os olhos e teve a impressão de escutar uma voz gentil e extremamente feliz. "_Não se preocupe, Minerva. Vai dar tudo certo_". Reabrindo os olhos, Minerva McGonagall sorriu.

"Caros alunos, sejam bem-vindos a Hogwarts!".

* * *

Sentado num canto do grande salão, Harry observava a cerimônia, admirado. Ginny tinha razão quando dissera que Hogwarts ficara magnífica. Faixas e estandartes, com as cores e brasões das quatro casas, enfeitavam as paredes enquanto as antigas velas flutuantes foram substituídas por belos lustres.

Voltando sua atenção para a mesa principal, o bruxo passou a observar o novo grupo de professores. Minerva McGonagall, como a nova diretora, estava no centro, ocupando o lugar mais alto. Ao seu lado direito, estava Severus Snape, atual vice-diretor. Na seqüência, Harry podia ver Rolanda Hooch, Flora Sprout, Thera e Morgan Du Lac, Ginny, Hermione, Irma Pince e Binns, o professor fantasma. Do lado esquerdo estavam Pergamo Rolls, Meridian Sinistra, Alexas Vector, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Penny, Poppy Pomfrey, Filch e Titus, o guarda-chaves.

O olhar do rapaz pousou na sua jovem mulher, que conversava animadamente com Mione, Morgan e Thera. Ela retirara o chapéu e era possível ver os cabelos vermelhos, presos numa elegante trança. As luzes dos lustres e dos archotes refletiam nas madeixas ruivas, fazendo-as cintilar como cobre reluzente. Ginny estava deslumbrante com o vestido cor de vinho, confeccionado especialmente para aquela ocasião. Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Harry ao tentar imaginar a cara da esposa quando o encontrasse ali. Fechando os olhos, repassou os últimos acontecimentos do dia.

Depois de receber o bilhete, Harry partiu depressa para casa onde, depois de um bom banho, procurou dois objetos de grande valor, não apenas por sua utilidade, mas também pelo fato de terem pertencido a James Potter, seu pai. Eram a Capa de Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto.

Com tudo o que precisava nas mãos, Harry então passou a planejar cada passo de sua entrada em Hogwarts. Chegaria em Hogsmeade às seis da tarde, horário em que o trem, vindo da estação nove e meia, estaria chegando. Usando a Capa de Invisibilidade, entraria na _Dedos de Mel_ e iria até o porão onde,  através do alçapão, poderia entrar numa das passagens secretas que levariam até a escola. Graças ao mapa, ele sabia que aquela passagem ainda podia ser utilizada.

Depois de tudo preparado e planejado, Harry partiu para a vila de bruxos próxima a Hogwarts e tudo seguiu maravilhosamente. Ninguém percebera que ele entrara na loja e nem que chegara ao porão. No túnel escuro, ele descobriu a cabeça e pegando sua varinha, murmurou '_lumos_', para iluminar o caminho. Pelo mapa, podia ver a movimentação no castelo. Não demorou muito e alcançou a estátua da bruxa corcunda de um olho só.

Atravessando por corredores vazios, Harry esgueirou-se até o Salão Principal onde, aos poucos, os professores iam tomando seus lugares, conversando entre si. Viu Ginny e Hermione entrarem, acompanhadas da Diretora McGonagall, seus semblantes sérios. Minerva trazia nas mãos o Chapéu Seletor. Quando terminaram de ouvir a bruxa, as duas jovens partiram, enquanto a outra se sentava na cadeira dourada, no centro da mesa.

Momentos depois, a enorme porta de carvalho do Salão se abria e centenas de alunos entravam. A cacofonia produzia pelos jovens fez Harry relembrar de seus anos de escola e de como se sentia feliz ao chegar em Hogwarts. Vendo os grupos se dividirem e se sentarem nas mesas de suas casas, o apanhador dos Cannons concluiu que eram os alunos do quarto ano para cima.

Quando todos estavam já acomodados, a porta novamente se abriu, mas para dar passagem a Hermione que conduzia um grande grupo de crianças até o meio do salão. No fim daquela turma, Harry avistou Ginny, que sorria para uma garotinha que segurava sua mão. Eram os alunos que seriam selecionados pelo chapéu.

Rever aquele ritual, depois de todos os últimos acontecimentos, suscitou em Harry raiva, tristeza, saudades, alegria, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Raiva de Voldemort e seu ódio insano, que foi capaz de fazer tanto mal às pessoas apenas por ambição e vingança. Tristeza pelas diversas de famílias mortas durante os anos de trevas que cobriram o mundo dos bruxos, cujos filhos jamais poderiam estudar naquela admirável escola. Saudades de seu professor, conselheiro e amigo, Albus Dumbledore, que não estava ali presente para poder ver Hogwarts brilhar novamente, como se tivesse ressurgido das cinzas como uma fênix. E alegria por poder estar vivo e testemunhar aquele momento sem igual.

Os pensamentos do jovem foram interrompidos quando Minerva fez o seu discurso final, dando por encerrado aquele farto banquete. Depois das recomendações de praxe, ela convocou os monitores e os chefes de cada casa para levarem os alunos para seus dormitórios.

"_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_", murmurou Harry, pegando o mapa e tocando-o com a varinha, quando o salão ficou novamente vazio. No mesmo instante, diversas linhas finas começaram a se espalhar pelo velho pergaminho, abrindo-se como um leque e mostrando o mapa de Hogwarts e suas adjacências.

Acompanhando um pontinho de tinta onde se podia ler abaixo 'V. Potter', Harry levantou-se e partiu atrás da amada, um sorriso travesso adornando seus lábios.

* * *

A janela dos aposentos reservados para Ginny dava para o lago de Hogwarts que, naquele momento, estava bem tranqüilo. '_Talvez a lula esteja dormindo_', pensou a jovem. '_Ou então está fugindo de alguns sereianos_'.

Por que estava tendo aqueles pensamentos idiotas? Por que não queria pensar no marido naquele exato momento. Estava com saudades de Harry, apesar de terem se visto pela manhã. Esperava que ele tivesse recebido seu bilhete. Será que ele conseguiria aparecer? Suspirando, começou a trocar de roupa.

Estava se preparando para deitar quando viu um pedaço de papel passar por debaixo da porta. Curiosa, apanhou e leu a notinha:

_Encontre-me na Torre de Astronomia. H._

"Harry!", o coração de Ginny deu um salto. "Ele está aqui!".

E pegando a capa que usara no jantar, partiu apressada para a Torre, local preferido dos namorados de plantão. A sorte estava do seu lado, pois, durante todo o trajeto, não viu nenhum sinal de Filch e sua gata ou de Snape. Ao chegar no local de encontro, entrou ligeiramente, olhando para os lados a procura do marido. Avançou até chegar na grande janela do observatório.

"Harry? Cadê você?", chamou ela. Ele não respondeu, mas Ginny sabia que ele estava ali. Podia sentir. Virou-se rápido ao perceber um movimento atrás de si. Viu a porta se fechar e se trancar '_sozinha'_. Um arrepio correu-lhe pelas costas. "Harry...".

"Fiquei sabendo que alguém queria, desesperadamente, um beijo de boa-noite...", ele falou, a voz grave e rouca. Enquanto dava cada passo, Harry ia se descobrindo até que, centímetros dela, ficou completamente visível. "Acho que posso resolver este problema". Terminando de falar, ele a abraçou e beijou.

Derretendo-se nos braços fortes, Ginny se entregou à carícia, esquecendo-se completamente do mundo a sua volta. Isso sempre acontecia quando estava com Harry. Perdia a noção de tempo, espaço... Separaram-se momentos depois, ofegantes.

"Que bom que você veio", murmurou ela, aconchegando-se a ele. "Foi difícil de entrar?".

"Não", Harry sorriu. "Você sabe como é... Tenho métodos infalíveis para chegar até aqui...".

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, sentindo a presença um do outro, até que uma risada baixinha trouxesse Harry de volta a realidade.

"O que foi?", ele perguntou.

"Lembra-se a primeira vez que estivemos aqui?".

"Como poderia me esquecer?", o jovem respondeu, olhando para o céu estrelado. O desastrado encontro amoroso ocorrera durante o início do sétimo ano de Harry. Ele e Ginny estavam namorando às escondidas, temerosos do que poderia acontecer se algum Comensal ou até mesmo Voldemort descobrisse o romance. Depois da trabalheira que tivera fugindo de Filch, Snape e Ron, cuja superproteção havia se tornado estranhamente extrema de uma hora para outra, o jovem casal chegou à torre, mas teve uma desagradável surpresa. O observatório já estava ocupado. "Ver Draco e Pansy aos agarros não era o que eu tinha em mente naquela noite...", ele comentou rindo.

"E o que tinha em mente, Sr. Potter?", ela indagou, numa voz sensual.

"Acho que é melhor mostrar do que falar, Sra. Potter", disse ele antes de beijá-la com ardor.

E novamente mergulhados no seu mundinho, os jovens não escutaram os barulhos vindos da porta e nem uma voz gritar '_Alohomora_' do lado de fora.

"Ora, ora... O que temos aqui?", a figura de Severus Snape podia ser vista na porta recém escancarada. "Sr. e Sra. Potter... Eu esperava isso dos alunos, mas não de vocês dois...".

* * *

Estar constrangido era pouco para o casal sentado a sua frente, pensava Minerva McGonagall, enquanto seu amigo Severus andava de um lado para outro resmungando coisas como 'que pouca vergonha...', 'logo no primeiro dia de aula...', 'dois adultos...'. A diretora se esforçou para segurar um riso. Respirando fundo, voltou-se para a professora e seu marido.

"Harry, Virginia... Eu sei que vocês são jovens e acabaram de se casar... Entendo que ainda estejam em lua de mel e que queriam ficar juntos... Mas, por favor, restrinjam suas atividades maritais aos aposentos de Virginia aqui em Hogwarts. Não quero alunos tendo a impressão errada de qualquer um dos meus professores, certo?". E os dispensou, sorrindo simpaticamente.

"Não havia necessidade de trazê-los aqui, Severus", falou ela, fitando o vice-diretor. "Você me acordou por nada".

"Como assim, por nada?!", Snape tinha vontade de socar uma parede. Por vários anos desejara pegar Potter ou algum dos Weasley aprontando alguma... E agora que conseguia, Minerva dizia que não era nada. "Eles estavam numa sem vergonhice total na Torre de Astronomia... Quem sabe o que aconteceria se eu não chegasse a tempo?".

"E o que você quer que eu faça, Severus?", Minerva cursou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Colocar uma professora de castigo? Aplicar detenção num ex-aluno?".

Severus bufou indignado. Sua vida estava virando um inferno. Já bastava ter que conviver com Sirius Black todos os dias, ter uma invasão de Weasleys no quadro docente além, é claro, de ser perseguido por Morgan Du Lac, que a todo instante dava palpites sobre poções... Ainda bem que tinha Rolanda... Era incrível como apenas a lembrança dela o acalmava.

"Você não tem medo de que isso se repita?", ele perguntou por fim.

"Não, não tenho", McGonagall respondeu com firmeza. "Harry e Virginia são jovens, mas são ajuizados. Acho que o constrangimento que passaram hoje será o suficiente para mantê-los na linha". '_Pelo menos por enquanto_...', disse ela a si mesma.

Cético, Snape apenas a fitou. Não tinha a mesma confiança no casal Potter que Minerva, mas isso não era assunto para se discutir naquele momento.

"Além do que, Severus", a diretora deu um pequeno sorriso, como se soubesse de algo que ele não sabia. "Você em breve entenderá o por quê deles terem agido desse modo...".

"O que quer dizer com isso?". Ele não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

"Responda-me depois que se casar com Rolanda".

Sentindo todo seu sangue subir para o rosto, Severus abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes para responder, mas não conseguiu. Resolveu então que uma saída honrosa era a melhor opção. Pediu licença e se retirou.

Rindo do amigo, Minerva colocou os cotovelos na mesa de mogno. Snape pensaria bem antes de mexer com Harry e Ginny novamente.

"E o ano apenas está começando...", ela suspirou, apoiou o queixo entre as mãos.

* * *

"Oh, Ginny... Eu não acredito!".

Hermione não conseguia mais controlar as risadas quando sua amiga terminou de contar o que acontecera na noite anterior. Queria ser uma mosquinha e ter visto tudo pessoalmente. As duas caminhavam pelos corredores após o café da manhã. Ginny lecionaria para uma turma de primeiro ano de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw, enquanto Hermione pegaria os alunos de Hufflepuff e Slytherin, também do primeiro ano. Era a primeira aula de ambas.

"Pode acreditar, Mione...", Ginny também sorriu. "Nunca passei tanta vergonha".

"E Harry? Onde ele está?".

"Foi pra casa bem cedo, via flú", a ruiva respondeu, parando diante da porta de sua sala. "Vou ficar por aqui, amiga... Boa aula e boa sorte pra você!".

"Pra você também, Ginny!", falou a outra, que seguiu seu caminho. "A gente se vê no almoço!".

Não demorou muito para os alunos da aula de Feitiços chegarem. Eles encontraram a professora esperando, com um sorriso simpático, de pé ao lado da mesa. Todos reconheceram-na como uma das bruxas que os recebera na noite anterior. 

"Bom dia a todos!", disse ela, depois que todos se sentaram e fizeram silêncio. "Bem vindos à primeira aula de Feitiços. Meu nome é Virginia Potter e serei a professora dessa disciplina neste e nos próximos seis anos em que estiverem aqui".

Um burburinho tomou conta da classe. Um menino de cabelos castanhos, trajando as vestes de Gryffindor ergueu a mão.

"Professora, a senhora disse Potter?", ele perguntou, com os olhos arregalados. "Igual ao Harry Potter, o apanhador do Cannons?".

Ginny olhou para turma. Os alunos fitavam-na ansiosos, com olhos brilhantes. "Sim, isso mesmo". O barulho aumentou consideravelmente.

"Uau! A professora é casada com Harry Potter!".

 "Eles derrotaram o Lorde das Trevas... Meu pai me disse!".

"Eu li a reportagem sobre o casamento deles no '_Bruxa Semanal_'. Ela estava tão bonita!". 

"Cara, Harry Potter é o melhor apanhador dos últimos tempos!".

"Nós somos da mesma casa que ele...".

"Você sabia que ele foi o mais novo apanhador do século aqui em Hogwarts? Ele é o máximo!".

"Pena que ele não foi contratado pelo Puddlemere...".

"Professora, a senhora pode me pedir um autógrafo?".

Tonta com toda aquela agitação, Ginny respirou fundo. Tinha imaginado que haveria algumas reações quando soubessem quem ela era, mas não tinha esperado aquela comoção. '_Este será um longo dia_', ela pensou, revirando os olhos.

Na sala de Hermione, as coisas correram mais tranqüilas. Sentada e lendo suas anotações, a bruxa viu seus alunos entrarem excitados, esperando poder realizar maravilhas como transformar um livro num abajur ou uma cadeira numa tartaruga. Depois de se reapresentar, Mione começou a aula.

"Transfiguração é uma das mágicas mais complexas e perigosas que vocês irão aprender na escola. Requer muito estudo e habilidade, além de muita dedicação", dizia ela, enquanto levantava-se e transformava seu chapéu num lindo gatinho e depois o re-transformava de volta, arrancando exclamações de admiração dos alunos. "Não pensem que é fácil transfigurar um objeto, uma pessoa ou um animal... Vocês logo perceberão que isso é muito mais que uma brincadeira. Por isso, quero sua atenção total. Nada de conversas paralelas ou gracinhas durante muita aula. Agora, peguem seus livros e abram no capítulo um, por favor".

Para as turmas do quinto ao sétimo ano, o dia fora cheio de surpresas, pois além das disciplinas normais, eles teriam duas matérias opcionais: Animagia e Duelos. O professor Black conquistou a simpatia de todos no primeiro momento. Suas aulas eram divertidas, cheias de práticas e dinâmicas para um aprendizado melhor e mais rápido, sem contar os suspiros dados por algumas alunas quando o animago sorria. E Morgan Du Lac também causou boa impressão nos jovens, que praticamente babavam enquanto a professora de Duelos explicava como se defender e esquivar de um feitiço.

E assim o dia foi transcorrendo normalmente na escola, até o soar o sinal indicando o término das aulas...

No fim da tarde, depois de responder inúmeras perguntas sobre si mesma e sobre Harry, Ginny se sentia cansada, mas feliz. Sentia-se realizada. Dar aulas era fabuloso... Explicar como usar a varinha pela primeira vez, os movimentos de mão, ensinar novos feitiços e ver seus alunos realizando-os com facilidade. Era muito bom. Depois de conversar com a diretora e avisar que iria para casa aquela noite, a jovem caminhava em direção a seus aposentos, quando ouviu um tumulto no saguão de entrada. Aproximou-se e suprimiu uma risada.

Um grupo bem animado de estudantes rodeava um bruxo de descontrolados cabelos negros e grandes olhos verdes, que brilhavam atrás de um óculos de lentes redondas. Harry tentava atender a todos como podia, enquanto Filch fazia careta, soltando bufos, Madame Morris miava aborrecida e Titus parecia se divertir.

"Muito bem, pessoal!", exclamou ela, dispersando a turma. "Chega por hoje! Vocês terão muitas oportunidades de falar com o Sr. Potter... Voltem para suas Salas Comunais, por favor".

Levantando os olhos, Harry se sentiu aliviado com a ajuda da esposa. Dando um último autógrafo, viu os alunos se afastarem, sorridentes e felizes por terem estado tão perto do famoso astro de quadribol.

"Obrigado, Gin", disse ele quando ficaram sozinhos. "Já estava com medo de ser pisoteado por eles...".

"Então você faz idéia de como foram minhas aulas". Ela comentou sorrindo, conduzindo-o pelo braço até seus aposentos. "Estou cheia de pedidos de autógrafos e fotografias... E também recebi alguns olhares ressentidos de algumas fãs de quadribol do sexto e sétimo ano...".

"Sinto muito, Gin...", suspirou Harry. "Sabe, odeio ser tão famoso...".

"Não se preocupe, meu amor", a bruxa o beijou no rosto. "Não é culpa sua. Logo que eles se acostumem com a novidade, tudo se acalmará. Você vai ver...".

Apanhando todas suas coisas, Ginny se aproximou da lareira enquanto Harry apontava a varinha para esta e dizia "_Incêndio!_". Tirando um pouco de pó de flú do pote em cima do aparador, ele jogou nas chamas, que ficaram verdes imediatamente. Dando-se as mãos, os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo: "Casa dos Potter!". E num estalo, sumiram.

* * *

Nossa... Mais um capítulo grande... Realmente estou me divertindo muito escrevendo este fic. Espero que vocês também estejam gostando.

Bem agora vamos a alguns agradecimentos. Primeiro, eu estou muito grata pelos reviews postados aqui. E segundo, quero agradecer a BuffyHaliwell e a MarianaMaiz, pelos comentários. Muito obrigada por citarem nossas histórias em seus fanfics. Gente, quem não leu ainda "Anos Incríveis" (Parte 1 e Parte 2) e "A resposta para o futuro está no passado", não perca tempo e leia! São contos muito bons, vocês vão gostar!

Quero dedicar este capítulo a minha amiga, mestra, conselheira e irmã Fabi, por toda ajuda que está me dando. **_Valeu, Mana_**! E a Amanda, outra amiga especial, que está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso em "Novas Esperanças" (outro fic maravilhoso, você _precisam_ ler também!). **_Um beijão, Amandinha_**!

Um grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Um ataque imprevisto

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – UM ATAQUE IMPREVISTO**

"Está na hora, companheiros", disse o bruxo, sentado numa cadeira alta de forro verde escuro. Na sua frente, um grupo numeroso de homens e mulheres o olhava com reverência, quase com temor. "Já tivemos um longo tempo de paz... Todos acham que o perigo acabou, mas eles estão completamente errados!". Sua risada ecoou pela masmorra fria onde se encontravam, causando arrepios e tremores em seus seguidores.

"E quando nós atacaremos, mestre?", perguntou um dos comparsas, um homem corpulento e feio.

"Na primeira visita dos alunos à Hogsmeade...", respondeu o chefe, tamborilando os dedos no braço da cadeira. "Será perfeito... Ninguém está esperando por isso... Surpreenderemos a todos!".

O grupo concordou com a cabeça, murmurando e rindo uns para os outros.

"Nosso alvo principal são os 'sangue-ruins', vocês sabem disso... Mas se encontrarem algum bruxo interessante que deva ser eliminado, não hesitem em atacar. Isto serve para aquela corja dos Weasley e seus amigos, inclusive aquele idiota do Potter...".

"Certo, mestre!", eles responderam em uníssono, desaparatando em seguida.

"Isto vai ser muito divertido, querido", disse a única bruxa que ficou, sentando-se no colo do homem.

"Sim, querida", falou ele, olhando para o símbolo pintado no estandarte verde-escuro, pendurado à frente deles. Era uma caveira com uma cobra saindo pela boca. "Será extremamente divertido".

* * *

Os meses foram passando e como Ginny dissera, os alunos logo se acostumaram com a presença constante de Harry no colégio. Ele sempre aparecia para buscar a esposa depois das aulas ou para dormir no castelo quando ela precisava pernoitar lá. Era comum vê-los juntos, passeando pelo jardim ou dando um passeio por Hogsmeade.

Enquanto a vida amorosa dos amigos se desenrolava, a de Hermione e Ronald seguia um rumo diferente. Os dois melhores amigos do casal Potter quase não se viam mais, encontrando-se apenas nos fins de semana, quando a Professora Granger não resolvia ficar no castelo para adiantar alguns trabalhos. Ron também era muito ocupado. Seu treinamento no Ministério tomava grande parte de seu tempo. Para todos os efeitos, Ron trabalhava na Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido de Mágica, porém o jovem Weasley trabalhava na verdade para o Departamento de Mistérios, como uma espécie de investigador. Estava em treinamento desde o fim da guerra e logo seria chamado para trabalhos de campo. E esse era mais um dos motivos que faziam Ron e Mione adiarem seu casamento.

No fim de novembro, num domingo frio, toda a família Weasley estava reunida na Toca. Era o aniversário de um ano de Anne e Alice, as gêmeas de Fred e Angelina, e de Joseph e Jacob, os gêmeos de George e Alicia. Molly preparara um delicioso almoço para comemorar e a turma decidira em comer no quintal, para aproveitar um pouco o sol que resolvera animar a festa.

Depois da farta refeição, as crianças brincavam animadas, correndo atrás de alguns gnomos e estreando os presentes novos dados por seus tios e tias. Enquanto isso, os adultos se espalhavam pela propriedade. Os ex-jogadores do time de Gryffindor haviam se reunido para uma partida de quadribol entre as macieiras.

"Eles são viciados nisso, não?", disse Hermione para Ginny, enquanto elas observavam Harry e Charlie decidirem quem começaria a jogar.

"Essa é uma pergunta que não posso responder, Mione", sorriu a ruiva. "Eu também fiz parte do time".

Hermione quase bateu na própria testa. Havia se esquecido que Ginny entrara para o time de quadribol da casa deles quando Angelina, Alicia e Katie se formaram. E assim como os demais irmãos, Ginny fora uma excelente jogadora, atuando como artilheira e marcando muitos pontos para Gryffindor.

De repente, uma coruja marrom sobrevoou o campo, chamando a atenção de todos. O animal deu algumas voltas no ar até pousar ao lado de Hermione. Um pergaminho estava atado à pata da ave, donde podia-se ler '_Hermione_ _Granger'_, numa letra tipicamente masculina.

Hermione desamarrou a carta da coruja, que partiu sem esperar resposta, e a leu com expressão neutra. Ron e Harry que estavam próximos, não resistiram a curiosidade e se achegaram as duas jovens sentadas debaixo de uma frondosa macieira.

"De quem é a carta, Hermione?", perguntou o ruivo, depois de beijá-la na bochecha.

A jovem professora olhou para amiga, antes de voltar-se para o noivo. Ginny já sabia de quem era a carta, faltava agora descobrir qual seria a reação do irmão quando soubesse o nome do remetente.

"É do Victor", respondeu Mione.

Ron afastou-se ligeiramente, fitando a noiva nos olhos. "Posso saber por que aquele... aquele búlgaro escreveria cartas pra você?".

"Victor e eu somos amigos, Ron. Temos nos correspondido já faz algum tempo".

"Vocês se correspondem...", a reação de Ron não era uma das melhores. Ele parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. "Você e Victor Krum se correspondem... Há quanto tempo?".

Hermione hesitou, sabendo que uma discussão viria a seguir, mas não dava mais para voltar atrás. "Desde o verão depois do nosso quarto ano. Ele me convidou para ir até a casa dele, mas eu não fui e escrevi uma carta. Ele me respondeu e assim começamos a nos escrever. Hoje em dia só mando cartões de aniversário, natal e outros feriados". Hermione disse tudo muito rápido, como na primeira vez que ela, Ron e Harry se encontraram no Expresso de Hogwarts.

"E quando você iria me contar? Eu sou seu noivo, Hermione! E, provavelmente, sou o último a saber que Victor Krum escreve cartas pra você", ele se levantou, exaltado, olhando para as caras culpadas de Ginny e Harry.

"Eu só não contei antes porque sabia que você reagiria desse jeito", ela também se ergueu, praticamente afundando o indicador no peito do noivo.

"Parece que teremos mais um confronto Weasley e Granger", disse George, enquanto pousava sua vassoura e olhava a discussão.

"É... Fazia tempo que eles não '_dialogavam'_ tão civilizadamente", ironizou Fred.

"Vamos embora, pessoal", Charlie chamou os irmãos e as cunhadas. "Vamos deixá-los conversar em paz". Todos pegaram suas coisas e partiram.

"Tinha que ser mesmo o Ronniekins para estragar a nossa tarde", Fred resmungou, antes de levar um beliscão de Angelina. "AI! Angie, por que você fez isso?!".

"Pra você ficar quieto, Fred Weasley", disse a morena com cara de poucos amigos.

"Essa doeu...", respondeu o ex-batedor, massageando o braço.

Harry não sabia se ficava ou se ia com os demais. Sentia-se mal. Como Ron concluíra, ele realmente tinha conhecimento das cartas de Victor Krum para Hermione. Olhando para a esposa em busca de apoio, recebeu um olhar tão perdido quanto o seu. Resolveu ficar e ver o que aconteceria com seus amigos.

"Ron, não existe nada entre Krum e eu", Hermione tentava explicar. "Ele sabe que sou sua noiva... Eu nunca alimentei os sentimentos dele".

"Quer dizer que ele _gosta_ de você, não é?", as orelhas de Ron estavam completamente vermelhas. "Você escreve cartas pra ele, sabendo como ele se sente em relação a você e diz que nunca alimentos os sentimentos dele... Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso, Hermione?".

"O que você está insinuando, Ronald Weasley?", a voz de Hermione era baixa e sua expressão, soturna.

"Que durante todos esses anos, você manteve Krum como um reserva... um 'estepe' pra poder usar se as coisas não saírem como você quer!", ele exclamou.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e levou a mão na boca, enquanto Harry xingava mentalmente o amigo. Como Ron podia ser tão cabeça-dura? A explosão de Mione não demorou nem dois segundos. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela esbofeteou o noivo no rosto.

"Como você pode pensar isso de mim? COMO?!", gritou ela antes de sair correndo.

"Hermione, espera!", Ginny partiu atrás da amiga, deixando o marido e o irmão para trás.

Harry sentia vontade de socar Ron até enfiar na cabeça dele que Hermione jamais seria capaz de fazer algo tão sórdido. Fitou o amigo com raiva. No entanto, Ron estava completamente desconcertado. E vê-lo assim esfriou a zanga de Harry. Ele viu seu melhor amigo abaixar e pegar o pergaminho amarelado, que jazia no chão. Estava escrito:

_Cara Hermione,_

_Tenho ótimas notícias! Meu time fará uma partida amistosa contra o Chudley Cannons no próximo mês. Já está tudo certo. Chegaremos aí na primeira semana de dezembro. _

_Preciso muito conversar com você, Hermione. Sei que, agora que é professora em Hogwarts, seu tempo livre é curto, mas seria bom se pudéssemos nos encontrar. Mande uma coruja marcando o dia, o local e estarei lá._

_E como estão todos? Espero que esteja tudo bem. Mande um abraço para Harry e Ronald. Espero também vê-los em breve._

_Um abraço,_

_Victor._

"Ele está vindo pra cá...", murmurou Ron, deixando o papel cair novamente. "E quer vê-la... Harry, o que eu faço?", perguntou desesperado.

"A primeira coisa que você tem que fazer, Ron", disse Harry cruzando os braços. "É pedir desculpas para Hermione. Você a magoou".

"Eu sei! Eu sei!", rebateu o ruivo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Mas o que você queria que eu fizesse? Ficasse quieto enquanto minha noiva se corresponde com um famoso jogador de quadribol?".

"Talvez confiar nela fosse o suficiente, Ron", Harry respondeu. "Mione nunca te trairia. Ela te ama. Não faço nem idéia de como, nem porquê... Mas ela realmente te ama. E você a machucou...".

"Eu não tenho sangue de barata, Harry. Não conseguiria ficar quieto, ainda mais com tudo o que está acontecendo...".

O apanhador olhou melhor para o amigo. Nas poucas vezes que tinham se encontrado Harry notara que algo incomodava Ron, mas não perguntara a respeito para não colocar o amigo numa situação delicada, pois sabia que Ronald trabalhava para o Departamento de Mistérios.

"O que está acontecendo, Ron?".

"Promete que não conta pra ninguém?", o outro pediu. Diante da concordância do amigo, ele começou a falar. "Há rumores no Ministério de um novo grupo de bruxos das trevas anda atacando trouxas, Harry".

"Você está brincando?", Harry esperava ouvir qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

"Não. Infelizmente, não. Já houveram três assassinatos. Todos as vítimas eram trouxas. A causa da morte não foi encontrada e a única coisa que liga um caso a outro é uma marca na testa de cada um deles", Ron fez uma pausa. "Uma caveira com uma cobra saindo da boca".

"Mas como você sabe disso, Ron?", Harry não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo... Depois de treinar como um condenado e arriscar a própria vida, ele esperava que a época das trevas tivesse ficado para trás. Não queria lutar mais. Mas pelo visto, o sossego estava acabando.

"No nosso departamento, lemos os jornais trouxas também, Harry. Para nos manter informados se alguma coisa estranha acontece. As mortes começaram há mais de um mês e a polícia trouxa não tem a menos pista dos culpados".

"E o que seu pai vai fazer?".

"Por enquanto, nada. Afinal nenhum bruxo foi atacado ou morto. Mas já começamos as investigações".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Harry pensando em quem poderia estar por trás daqueles ataques e Ron pensando em Hermione.

"É melhor voltarmos", disse o jovem de olhos verdes. "Assim você poderá fazer as pazes com Mione".

* * *

Ginny seguiu apressada atrás da amiga. Murmurou um palavrão enquanto pensava no comportamento do irmão. Amava Ron, mas naquele momento sentia vontade de estrangulá-lo. Como ele podia ser tão estúpido e falar todos aqueles absurdos para a própria noiva? Encontrou Hermione soluçando, sentada num banco de pedra que havia do outro lado da Toca.

"Mione... Não fique assim...", disse enquanto se sentava ao lado da amiga.

"Ah, Gin...", falou a outra entre soluços. "Como é que eu fui me apaixonar por alguém tão... tão...".

"Insensível? Grosso? Idiota?".

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Ron está com ciúmes, Mione". Mesmo querendo socar o irmão por sua estupidez, Ginny resolveu defendê-lo. "Ele se sentiu ameaçado por causa dessa sua amizade com o Krum".

"Mas não tem motivos, Gin. Eu amo seu irmão. Victor é apenas um amigo".

"Eu sei. E, provavelmente, Ron também. Porém vai demorar para ele aceitar isso...". Ginny suspirou e continuou. "Acho que de todos meus irmãos, Ron foi o único que teve problemas com o fato de sermos pobres. Apesar de não dizer claramente, todos nós sabíamos que ele não gostava de usar as coisas antigas de Bill, Charlie e Percy... Nem ter que repartir conosco as poucas coisas que eram realmente dele... Lembra-se como ele ficou quando descobriu meu namoro com Harry? Ele ficou uma fera... Acho que foi mais por raiva de mim, por ter '_roubado'_ o melhor amigo dele do que ciúmes de irmão mais velho propriamente dito".

Diante dessa colocação, Hermione piscou. Lembrava-se muito bem da ocasião. Ela e Ron discutiram muito por causa disso e ela também chegara a mesma conclusão de Ginny.

"Talvez Ron esteja sentindo a mesma coisa agora", falou Gin. "Ele está mais zangado pelo fato de que a única coisa que ele _não_ _deveria_ repartir com ninguém tem um amigo. E não é um amigo qualquer, é nada mais, nada menos que o famoso apanhador búlgaro, Victor Krum".

"Você está querendo dizer que Ron está mais chateado por que Victor é famoso, rico, popular... Algo que ele não é?". Hermione estava pasma. "Quer dizer que ele não está com ciúmes de mim?".

"Provavelmente... Os dois", respondeu a ruiva.

Por alguns instantes, as bruxas ficaram em silêncio, pensando.

"O que eu faço, Gin?". Hermione, em seu estado normal, era uma pessoa equilibrada e racional, mas quando se tratava de Ron, parecia que ela perdia os eixos.

"Deixe os ânimos esfriarem, Mione... Tenho certeza que, quando estiver mais calmo, Ron se desculpará. Aí então, vocês conversam com mais calma".

A professora de Transfiguração assentiu. A amiga estava certa. O diálogo era a melhor solução para seu problema. Daria a Ron o tempo necessário para que ele pudesse se acalmar e refletir. Então, eles se entenderiam outra vez.

* * *

Os dias se passaram e numa manhã fria de dezembro, Minerva McGonagall liberou os alunos a partir do terceiro ano para a primeira visita a Hogsmeade, o vilarejo bruxo perto do castelo. Um clima de euforia reinava na escola, com os estudantes fazendo planos para um dia cheio de diversão e compras de Natal.

Hermione caminhava pelos jardins do Hogwarts, em direção ao grande portão, acompanhada por Ginny e Penelope. As coisas com Ron haviam se esclarecido, mas o ruivo ainda estava meio magoado, tanto que dissera que não iria ao passeio à vila, pois não queria se aborrecer ainda mais encontrando Krum.

As três bruxas encontraram o búlgaro esperando na entrada da cidade. Victor Krum continuava do mesmo jeito: cabelos espessos, sobrancelhas grossas, nariz adunco. Os sete anos passados desde o Torneiro Tribruxo só fizeram acentuar os traços de seu rosto anguloso. Ele estava elegantemente vestido: usava um traje negro, complementado com um grosso casaco de lã, cor de grafite, que tinha uma gola com pêlos de urso.

Hermione cumprimentou o amigo e o apresentou às futuras cunhadas. Ginny corou levemente quando o apanhador a felicitou pelo casamento dela com Harry, comentando que lera a respeito numa revista.

O pequeno grupo começou a andar pela vila. Ginny e Penny seguiam na frente, conversando animadas, enquanto Hermione e Victor iam um pouco mais atrás. O vilarejo já estava cheio de alunos e outros visitantes, que olhavam chocados, as professoras de Hogwarts escoltadas pelo famoso jogador de quadribol. Depois de uma rápida conversa sobre amenidades, Mione resolveu matar sua curiosidade.

"Victor, por que você quis se encontrar comigo?", perguntou, indo direto ao ponto.

Krum, pasmo, encarou-a inexpressivo. E depois corou violentamente, para total surpresa de Hermione. A jovem inglesa fora uma das únicas pessoas que gostara dele por ele mesmo e não por causa do quadribol ou por sua fama e dinheiro. Além do fato de que ela se tornara uma bela mulher... Na realidade, Victor jamais deixara de se interessar por Hermione. Sabia que ela amava Ronald Weasley e tinha inveja do amigo de Harry, pois tinha certeza de que seria, para a Profa. Granger, apenas um bom amigo. Nada mais.

"Bom, Her-miô-nini... Eu... er... bem...". Mas ele não pôde completar a frase, pois a exclamação de Ginny chamou a atenção dos dois.

"O que está acontecendo ali?".

Penny, Hermione e Victor olharam na direção indicada pela ruiva e viram Harry e os demais professores de Hogwarts, que participavam da visita, saírem esbaforidos do Três Vassouras, com varinhas em punho. Atrás deles, dezenas de alunos seguiam apressadamente na direção do castelo.

"O que está havendo?", perguntou Krum às mulheres. O búlgaro foi respondido quando um grupo de bruxos, mascarados e vestidos de preto, aparataram no meio da rua, disparando feitiços e maldições para todos os lados.

"Mas o que...?", Penny calou-se quando viu um deles conjurar uma enorme marca no céu. Uma caveira negra, com uma serpente verde, que entrava e saía pela boca. "Comensais!".

* * *

Harry saiu do antigo pub, com a cabeça a mil. '_Será que nunca teremos paz?_', pensou enquanto esquadrinhava a rua com os olhos. Seu olhar encontrou o olhar alarmado da esposa. Ginny estava do outro lado da rua, junto com Penny, Mione e um homem, que imediatamente reconheceu como Victor Krum. Antes que pudesse atravessar para juntar-se a ela, os recém-chegados iniciaram seu ataque.

Com a habilidade de um atleta, Harry esquivou-se se uma maldição que vinha em sua direção. "ESTUPEFAÇA!", ele gritou, mirando no mascarado mais próximo e derrubando-o no chão. Deu um passo para trás e chocou-se com alguém.

"Harry! Quem são esses caras?". Era Charles Weasley. "Pensei que todos os comensais tivessem sido mandados para Azkaban! IMPEDIMENTA!".

"Não faço a menor idéia, Charlie! FURNUNCULUS!", respondeu Potter. Os dois pararam de se falar para poder se defenderem e atacarem melhor. Porém Harry mantinha Ginny no canto de seu campo visual. Precisava encontrar uma brecha para poder se aproximar da esposa.

* * *

"IMPEDIMENTA!", exclamou Ginny, sacando a varinha e erguendo uma barreira, quando a ofensiva dos comensais iniciou. Lembrou-se de todos os ataques que eles sofreram quando eram apenas adolescentes. "Mione! Penny! As crianças! Temos que tirá-las daqui!". 

As outras bruxas concordaram, mas não podiam fazer muita coisa. Todos estavam muito ocupados tentando salvar a própria pele. Usando o feitiço de Pernas-Bambas, Penny conseguiu derrubar um comensal que se aproximava com rapidez, enquanto Hermione erguia um escudo protetor ao redor dos quatro. Krum também lutava, lançando os mais diversos feitiços. Estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu que começou a falar em búlgaro.

* * *

Hogsmeade estava um caos. A vila, assim como Hogwarts, fora toda reconstruída depois de ser quase devastada pelos ataques de Voldemort e os antigos comensais. Estilhaços de vidros voavam em todas as direções, enquanto feitiços eram lançados de um lado para o outro. Gritos de dor e pânico enchiam o ar.

"VIGARDIUM LEVIOSA!", Ginny exclamou, fazendo um comensal subir mais de quinze metros e depois o largou em queda livre, direto para o chão. E foi graças a essa '_desobstrução'_ de seu campo de visão, que ela notou um outro mascarado, ameaçando três crianças. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela partiu em direção ao atacante. Inacreditavelmente, nenhum feitiço lhe acertou.

"Ei, seu covarde, por que não mexe com alguém do seu tamanho?!", ela gritou. 

O desconhecido virou-se para ela e deu uma gargalhada sinistra. Aproveitando a distração do agressor, os alunos saíram correndo para a proteção do castelo.

"Você deve se achar o máximo por atacar crianças indefesas! Venha lutar comigo!", Ginny estava irada demais para perceber que desafiava um comensal para um duelo.

"Só podia ser você mesmo...", uma voz grave, baixa e magicamente modificada soou por trás da máscara negra.

Aquela frase foi suficiente para tirar toda a concentração de Ginny. Teve a impressão de que o homem por trás daquelas vestes negras e daquela máscara a conhecia. "Hã?", ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreendida.

Utilizando-se daquele momento de distração da bruxa, o comensal lançou um feitiço expulsatório, que acertou Ginny em cheio e lançou-a contra uma parede.

* * *

Harry e Charlie lutavam juntos, um protegendo a retaguarda do outro. Estavam cercados por comensais, mas com feitiços eficazes e certeiros conseguiram arrasar a maioria. Eles ouviram o grito agoniado de Thera, quando fora atingida por uma Cruciatus.

O apanhador do Cannons estava desesperadamente preocupado com a esposa, quando sentiu um aperto no peito. Desde que juntaram suas magias para derrotar Voldemort, ele e Ginny partilhavam um laço. Ele podia sentir a presença dela a quilômetros de distância, bem como saber seus sentimentos. E o mesmo ocorria com ela. Era como se houvesse um pedaço de um no outro, bem fundo de seus seres, entrelaçados às suas almas. As sensações transmitidas eram fortes e naquele momento, Harry sabia que a amada estava em perigo.

* * *

Ginny sentiu todo o corpo doer com o impacto com a parede. Teve a impressão de estar vendo estrelas. Sua cabeça latejava intensamente e sangue escorria de sua testa. Inspirando pesadamente, tentou erguer uma barreira para se proteger de outros ataques, mas percebeu que havia perdido a varinha.

Subitamente, sentiu que era içada do chão e pressionada contra a parede. Forçando o corpo a esquecer a dor, Ginny focalizou seu atacante. Uma das mãos fortes, cobertas por luvas de couro, a segurava pelo pescoço, tornando a respiração quase impossível. '_Harry... me ajude..._', ela pensou desesperada.

"Onde está sua coragem agora, ruiva?", perguntou o comensal com desdém. "Onde está toda aquela empáfia? Você é mesmo uma tola se acha que pode me enfrentar...". A mão livre dele traçou uma linha do rosto dela até o vale entre os seios. "Acho que vou me divertir um pouco com você...".

Mesmo com a cabeça enevoada por causa da dor, Ginny pôde perceber que aquele estranho tentava tocá-la intimamente. Debatendo-se, ela orou para que alguém pudesse ajudá-la logo.

* * *

A angústia de Harry aumentou quando ele não viu nenhum sinal de Ginny. A luta estava longe de acabar. Haviam muitos comensais lutando. Na sua busca frenética pela esposa, viu Severus, Rolanda, Sirius, Morgan, Charlie, Penny, Hermione e Krum disparando os mais diversos feitiços para dispersar aquele bando de bruxos das trevas. Ele também viu Remus, numa luta corpo-a-corpo com dois comensais, enquanto Thera jazia no chão. Seu mundo entrou em marcha lenta quando ouviu um murmúrio fraco na sua mente.

"_Harry... me ajude..._".

Ginny! Correndo sem se importar em ser atingido, Harry deixou-se levar por seus sentidos. Precisava encontrar Ginny. Sentiu o coração parar quando a avistou. Um comensal tentava molestá-la, enquanto a prendia contra uma parede. Algo explodiu dentro dele.

"GINNY!".

O grito de Harry chegou aos ouvidos da bruxa como um sopro de salvação. Então, abruptamente foi largada no chão. Levantou a cabeça e viu o marido se atracar com o homem mascarado. Mesmo durante a guerra contra Voldemort, Ginny nunca vira Harry com tanto ódio. Ele batia no comensal sem piedade e esquecera-se completamente de usar a varinha. Harry estava completamente transtornado.

* * *

As coisas no Ministério estavam calmas como sempre. Pelo menos para Ronald Weasley. Depois de uma seção de treinamento com bruxos especializados em defesa pessoal, Ron seguiu para a sala que dividia com os demais membros do Departamento de Mistérios. Estava lendo o material de uma investigação quando uma voz soou por todo o aposento.

"Atenção! Atenção! Todos os aurores! Ataque em Hogsmeade! Enviar ajuda imediatamente!".

'_Hermione_!'. Lembrando-se da noiva, Ron entrou em choque, enquanto digeria as palavras amplificadas magicamente. Ele levantou-se e pegando sua varinha, ia desaparatar quando seu chefe, Sr. Croacker o impediu.

"Aonde vai, Weasley?".

"Tenho amigos e familiares em Hogsmeade neste momento! Preciso ajudá-los!". Ron admirava Croacker. Na sua opinião, ele era o melhor bruxo-investigador de todo Ministério. No entanto, estava disposto a jogar a hierarquia para o alto. Partiria para Hogsmeade e ninguém o impediria.

Croacker fitou seu melhor recruta por alguns segundos. "Tenha cuidado", falou por fim. Sabia que não teria sucesso se tentasse segurá-lo.

Ron assentiu e erguendo a varinha, desaparatou.

* * *

A barreira erguida por Hermione era forte, mas do jeito que eram atacados, ela logo foi perdendo suas forças. Aquele tipo de feitiço exigia muita energia. Precisava descansar. Rezava para que chegasse ajuda logo.

"Aurores!", gritou alguém.

Como se a Deusa escutasse suas preces, um grupo de aurores aparatou no meio da rua, entrando em ação rapidamente. Hermione respirou aliviada. Ela e os demais professores conseguiram retardar os comensais e evitar que os alunos fossem mortos ou seriamente feridos. Alguns estudantes corajosos do sétimo ano, que cursavam Duelos com Morgan, também haviam se juntado à luta.

De repente, um vulto chamou a atenção da professora de Transfiguração. Reconheceu de imediato aqueles cabelos vermelhos. Ron também tinha vindo com os aurores. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela sentiu seu coração apertar, pois pôde notar toda preocupação do noivo.

Aquele momento de distração de Hermione enfraqueceu a barreira. Aproveitando-se disso, alguns comensais conseguiram atingi-la com uma maldição Cruciatus. Uma dor lancinante transpassou o corpo da jovem, como um ferro em brasa. Soltando um grito angustiado, Mione despencou no chão.

"Her-miô-nini!", Victor que estava mais próximo, prontamente derrubou o bruxo que lançara a maldição nela. 

"Hermione!", Ron correu para socorrer a noiva, que se contorcia em agonia. Ele sabia muito bem o que a Cruciatus causava. Chegou até ela no mesmo momento que Krum. Os dois se encararam, ariscos, mas aquela não era hora para discussão. Ambos ajudaram a bruxa a se erguer, enquanto viam os comensais resgatarem seus companheiros feridos e fugirem.

* * *

O elemento surpresa do ataque de Harry lhe deu uma boa vantagem. Bateu bastante em seu oponente antes que este pudesse esboçar uma reação. Os dois brigavam com vontade, sem se importar com o que acontecia à sua volta. Harry jamais sentira tanta vontade de transformar alguém numa poça de sangue como naquele momento. Em alguma parte da briga, seus óculos voaram longe, mas ele nem parecia notar esse detalhe. 

Quando alguém anunciou a presença de aurores, o comensal recuou ofegante. "Continuamos isso depois, Potter". E dizendo isso, desaparatou.

Harry ficou parado, respirando pesadamente. Um gemido o fez virar-se. Ginny jazia no chão. Esquecendo-se de todo o resto, foi até ela.

"Gin...", ele murmurou, enquanto a segurava nos braços. O rosto dela tinha alguns arranhões e um corte profundo na testa, acima da têmpora. No pescoço era possível ver marcas de dedos, numa luxação que já estava ficando arroxeada. A raiva que sentia daquele idiota que ousara tocar em sua esposa aumentou. Se o encontrasse outra vez...

Ginny abriu os olhos. "Harry... Você está horrível...", falou ela, com voz fraca, brincando para diminuir o ódio que sentia emanar do marido.

Aconchegando-a contra o peito, Harry inclinou a cabeça e a beijou, numa tentativa de se acalmar e de garantir a si mesmo que ela estava a salvo. Os dois se separaram quando Charlie e alguns aurores se aproximaram para verificar se estavam bem. Depois que os primeiros socorros foram aplicados, o grupo voltou ao castelo.

* * *

Depois de um animado dia fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal, Cho Weasley estava feliz. E isso era possível de se notar pela sua expressão radiante e olhos brilhantes. Ela, Angelina e Alicia foram juntas comprar o que faltava para o enxoval dos mais novos membros da grande família Weasley. Cho estava no final de sua gravidez e a barriga baixa já anunciava que o parto se aproximava.

O trio chegou na Toca, tagarelando e fofocando alegremente. Encontraram Molly na cozinha, preparando deliciosos biscoitos. As quatro mulheres sentaram-se na mesa e a agradável conversa continuou entre bolos, biscoitos quentinhos e xícaras de chá, ao som das músicas que tocavam no velho rádio da Sra. Weasley.

Tomando um gole de sua bebida, Cho observava sua nova família. Sentia-se tão bem com os Weasley. Eles eram completamente diferentes de seus parentes... Os Chang era um tradicional clã de bruxos, que vivia em Hong Kong. Quando Tom, o filho mais velho, resolvera se casar com uma inglesa, a família não aceitou. Assim, Tom e Sue se mudaram para a Inglaterra, onde nasceu Cho, a única filha do casal. A pequena teve uma infância feliz, mas se sentia muito solitária. Seu maior sonho era fazer parte de uma grande e alegre família e ao casar-se com Charles Weasley, seu desejo virou realidade.

Suspirando, Cho pôs-se a pensar no marido. Charlie era um homem maravilhoso. Era gentil, bem humorado, inteligente e ficava extremamente sexy com calças de couro de dragão. Lembrou-se de como não conseguia parar de olhá-lo quando o vira pela primeira vez...

_Com a guerra, Cho decidira dar um novo rumo a sua vida. Ela se engajara no grupo de alunos que formaram a resistência estudantil de Hogwarts. Queria lutar com Voldemort e seus comparsas por causa da morte de Cedric. Queria se vingar. Ela sabia que era um motivo egoísta, mas não podia evitar tais sentimentos. Odiava o lunático bruxo das trevas, sedento de poder, por ter assassinado seu namorado._

_Durante o treinamento, a jovem fizera muitos amigos, entre eles Harry, Ginny, Ron Hermione, Angelina e Alicia. E conhecera Charles Weasley. Cho, como integrante do time de quadribol, fora escolhida para ter aulas de como pilotar dragões, graças a sua habilidade de voar. E no primeiro treino, ela se encantou por seu instrutor. Charlie aparecera usando uma camisa branca por baixo de uma jaqueta e um par de calças de couro bem surrada. A garota pegou-se encarando o professor, de boca seca. 'Devia ser proibido permitir que homens usassem roupas desse estilo', ela pensou, balançando a cabeça e espantando os pensamentos impróprios._

_Mas conforme o tempo ia passando, Cho sentia-se mais fascinada por Charlie. Seu jeito espontâneo, seu sorriso, o jeito que ele tratava os dragões e outras criaturas mágicas... Tudo isso a atraía. No início, culpou-se por pensar em outra pessoa, com o assassinato de Cedric tão recente, mas não podia evitar. E para piorar, todas as noites, ela sonhava com Charlie, usando apenas as calças de couro..._

_Quando as coisas se acalmaram, todos voltaram às suas vidas normais. Por meio de um colega, ficou sabendo que precisavam de domadores de dragões na Romênia. Arrumou suas coisas e viajou, partindo atrás do emprego. Não ficou surpresa ao descobrir que seria parceira de Charles Weasley, afinal de contas era o que ele mais gostava de fazer. E ela acabara por gostar daqueles animais magníficos também. Charlie ficou feliz por saber que ela seria sua nova companheira no trabalho. Os dois deram início a uma amizade que não demorou a se aprofundar. Sem as pressões da guerra, o ruivo se entregou sem reservas ao novo amor, revelando mais tarde que também ficara interessado nela na época do treinamento, mas preferira ficar distante. E eles se casaram um ano depois._

Voltando à realidade, Cho acariciou gentilmente o ventre. Ali dentro, uma parte sua e de Charlie estava prestes a vir ao mundo. Amaria os filhos de todo coração, pois era fruto de um amor intenso e maravilhoso.

"Cho", Angelina chamou sua atenção. "Você acha que Charlie não desconfia de nada? Afinal, você está enorme!". A morena sorriu, indicando a barriga da amiga.

"Ele desconfia um pouco...", a jovem de traços orientais riu, recordando-se das desculpas que inventava para que o marido não a acompanhasse nos exames pré-natais. "Não sei até quando poderei esconder...".

"Ele vai ficar tão feliz", garantiu Molly, enquanto servia mais biscoitos. "Lembro-me bem que Charlie era o que ficava mais animado quando nascia um irmão mais novo... Ele também fazia questão de me ajudar com os pequenos. Tenho certeza que ele será um ótimo pai, querida".

"_Interrompemos nossa programação para uma notícia urgente_". A conversa parou quando o locutor começou a anunciar. "_Ocorreu, esta manhã, um ataque à vila de Hogsmeade_".

"Não!", exclamou Alicia.

"Por Merlim! Hoje era dia de visita...", Molly aumentou o volume para que elas pudessem ouvir melhor.

"_De acordo com os nossos repórteres, um numeroso grupo de bruxos aparatou no centro do vilarejo e atacou as pessoas nas ruas_", continuou o locutor. "_Hoje, os alunos de Hogwarts estavam na vila para o tradicional dia de visita. E graças à presença de espírito dos professores desta renomeada Instituição, ninguém foi morto. Os poucos feridos estão sendo tratados na Ala Hospitalar da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Testemunhas afirmam que os atacantes conjuraram uma Marca Negra nos céus do vilarejo, levando a crer que os Comensais da Morte estão de volta. Autoridades do Ministério disseram que se pronunciarão assim que todas investigações estiverem encerradas. Voltaremos com novas notícias. Continuem com nossa programação normal_". O programa de músicas preferido da Sra. Weasley voltou ao ar.

Cho soltou o ar dos pulmões. Nem reparara que prendera a respiração. Um ataque a Hogsmeade! Sua mente, desesperada, voltou-se para o marido. Charlie podia estar entre um dos feridos... Seu coração disparou. Precisava vê-lo.

"Oh, céus!", Molly tinha lágrimas nos olhos e agitava nervosamente um lenço dado por Angelina. "Como isso foi acontecer? Todos os comensais foram presos, não?".

"Acho que sim, Molly", a morena respondeu. "Mas sempre existe gente maluca por aí querendo controlar o mundo...".

Saindo de seu torpor, Cho se levantou de supetão, derrubando sua xícara. "Eu vou pra lá!", exclamou, indo para sala, pegar o casaco.

"Cho, não!", Alicia partiu atrás da amiga, seguida de perto por Angelina e Molly.

"Vocês não entendem!", disse Cho com voz trêmula, segurando as lágrimas. "Charlie está lá... Preciso vê-lo".

"Cho, querida, acalme-se", Molly se aproximou da nora, esquecendo-se da sua própria aflição. "Isso não vai fazer bem para os bebês".

Mas Cho não ouvia nada. Seu mundo se tornara um grande borrão. Só conseguia ver o corpo de Charlie estendido no chão, morto pela pior das maldições, o Avada Kedavra, assim como Cedric Diggory. Lágrimas afloraram abundantes pelos seus olhos.

"Charlie...", começou a murmurar, entre soluços. "Não... Ele não pode estar morto... Não saberei viver sem ele... Oh, Deus... Charlie... Não posso perder outra pessoa que amo, não agor—AAHH!". Uma forte dor atravessou seu corpo, saindo do baixo ventre, indo em direção a cintura pélvica, como se fosse parti-la no meio.

"Cho!", Angelina e Alicia exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, conseguindo amparar a concunhada antes que esta caísse no chão.

"Oh, Merlim! Chegou a hora!", Molly botou a mão no ventre protuberante da jovem. Não havia engano: Cho estava no início do trabalho de parto.

Depois que a forte contração aliviou, Cho gemeu. "Molly, eu quero Charlie... Preciso dele...". Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar quando outra contração convulsionou-lhe o abdômen. Uma mistura de sangue e líquido amniótico escorreu pelas pernas dela. "Rápido, por favor...".

"Cuidem dela!", ordenou mulher mais velha, enquanto ia até a lareira da cozinha e jogava um pouco de pó de flú nas chamas. "Charles Weasley!".

* * *

A Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts estava em pleno movimento. Poppy Pomfrey ia de um lado para outro cuidando dos alunos e colegas feridos. Os casos mais graves eram de Thera Du Lac e Hermione Granger, que foram atingidas pela maldição Cruciatus. Ginny também estava bem machucada, com um sério trauma na testa e uma contusão no pescoço. Harry Potter e Remus Lupin estavam com as mãos seriamente contundidas e os rostos cheios de hematomas. Severus, Rolanda, Sirius, Morgan, Penelope, Charles, Krum escaparam com apenas alguns cortes e arranhões.

Minerva McGonagall, junto com Arthur Weasley e o comandante do esquadrão de aurores, Connor O'Neill, conversavam na diretoria sobre as conseqüências daquele ataque imprevisto. Todos tinham ciência da gravidade da situação e estavam gratos pelo dom da profecia de Thera, que alertara a tempo, possibilitando a salvação de todos os alunos. O comandante O'Neill notificou a diretora de Hogwarts que precisaria conversar com todos os envolvidos nos acontecimentos. E de um por um, os professores foram chamados para relatar suas visões da investida fracassada dos Neo-Comensais, como o grupo se auto-intitulara.

Charlie estava sentado na frente da diretora e do pai, respondendo todas as perguntas que o auror lhe fazia. E, assim como os outros, descrevera tudo o que ocorrera, com o máximo de detalhes possível. Mas o interrogatório foi interrompido quando as chamas da lareira acenderam e o rosto de Molly apareceu.

"Charlie! Arthur! Graças a Merlim!", exclamou ela, visivelmente preocupada. "Filho, você precisa vir pra Toca agora!".

"Molly, está tudo bem agora, não precisa ficar preocupada", falou o Ministro. "Estamos no meio de uma reunião importante, querida. Mais tarde conversamos".

"Não, Arthur, mais tarde, não. Charles precisa vir agora. É a Cho!".

O professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas entrou em estado de alerta. "O que aconteceu com a Cho, mãe?".

"Ela entrou em trabalho de parto. Precisamos levá-la para o hospital urgentemente!", respondeu Molly, com voz aflita.

Charles sentiu o coração dar um pulo. Virou-se para Minerva, mas nem precisou dizer nada.

"Pode ir, Charlie. Podemos continuar depois", disse Arhtur. "Avisarei os outros".

Segundos depois, o jovem Weasley apareceu na cozinha, ao lado de Molly.

"Cho!", exclamou o bruxo, indo direto para a sala, onde encontrou a esposa sentada no sofá, amparada por Alicia e Angelina.

"Charlie!", o rosto da jovem se iluminou, apesar da agonia que sentia. Os dois se abraçaram apertado. Afastando-se ligeiramente, o domador de dragões beijou a mulher, que retribuiu com ardor, mas tiveram que se separar por causa de uma nova contração.

A dor consumiu Cho. Ela queria falar, abraçar o marido, mas sua mente estava no meio de uma névoa espessa que não lhe permitia pensar em algo mais a não ser no suplício que estava passando. Gemendo, agarrou-se a Charlie até o espasmo passar.

"Está na hora, meu amor...", ela murmurou fraca.

Emocionado, Charlie tomou-a nos braços, murmurando palavras de conforto.

"Já entrei em contato com St. Mungus, Charlie. Estão esperando vocês", disse Molly, vindo da cozinha. "Também avisei a seus irmãos, irão nos encontrar lá".

"Ok", respondeu o outro. "Vamos, querida. Tudo já vai acabar... Vai dar tudo certo...", ele levantou-se com Cho nos braços e desaparatou para o hospital. Molly, Angelina e Alicia foram em seguida, depois de arrumarem as coisas de Cho e dos bebês.

* * *

"Você está bem mesmo? Eu achava melhor que você também fosse para um quarto, como Hermione...".

Um Harry preocupado conduzia a esposa pelos corredores do Hospital St. Mungus, até a Ala Obstétrica, onde o restante dos Weasley, com exceção de Ron, aguardava notícias por notícias de Cho.

"Estou ótima, meu amor...", Ginny respondeu, sorrindo. "Madame Pomfrey fez um excelente trabalho nessa minha cabeça dura...".

Cético, o apanhador ergueu uma sobrancelha. Podia perceber claramente que Ginny estava fraca, não precisava do vínculo para isso. No entanto, sabia que ela queria estar presente no nascimento do sobrinho e faria de tudo para juntar-se ao resto da família.

"Chegamos", ela falou, apontando para a sala de espera.

Todos já estavam lá. Charlie mal conseguia conter o nervosismo, andando de um lado para o outro. Arthur e Molly tentavam acalmá-lo, mas era em vão. Bill estava sentado ao lado de Fleur que conversava baixinho com Penny, a respeito do ataque. Percy sentara-se junto à esposa e parecia aliviado por ver que ela não se machucara muito. Fred, Angelina, George e Alicia estavam de pé, esperando por alguma novidade.

"Nossa...", Fred assobiou. "Vocês estão terríveis...".

"Fred!", estalou Molly. Não perdera o hábito de ralhar com os gêmeos. E virando-se para o casal, perguntou. "E como está Hermione?".

"Ron conseguiu instalá-la num confortável apartamento no segundo andar", Harry respondeu. "Agora, eles estão fazendo vigília, esperando ela acordar".

"Eles?", Bill estranhou. "Eles quem?".

"Ron e Krum", disse Ginny.

"_Victor Krum_ também veio com vocês?", Angelina indagou. E todos se entreolharam, pensando a mesma coisa. "E Ron deixou?".

"Acho que Ron decidiu que seria melhor fazer uma trégua, até Hermione despertar".

"Uau... Ronniekins está crescendo mesmo...".

"George!", exclamou Molly outra vez, começando a ficar vermelha.

"Vocês precisavam ver como Krum lutou lá em Hogsmeade", comentou Penny. "Ele lançou feitiços que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar...".

"Também depois de ter estudado naquela escola... Durmstrang sempre foi considerado como o melhor lugar para se aprender a arte das trevas...".

"Percy!", desta vez Molly estava completamente corada. "Não acredito! Até você!".

"Mas é verdade, mãe", ponderou Bill. "E graças à ajuda de Krum e de seu vasto conhecimento nessa área, poucas pessoas se machucaram lá em Hogsmeade".

"Alguma notícia, Charlie?". Ginny se aproximou do irmão, enquanto os outros continuaram a falar sobre o desempenho de Victor e a batalha.

Charlie passou as mãos nos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. Estava ligeiramente pálido. "Não, Gin... Eles levaram Cho lá para dentro e ninguém saiu até agora. Não agüento mais!".

"Calma, mano", Ginny afagou os braços do irmão, numa tentativa de tranqüilizá-lo. "Vai dar tudo certo, tenho certeza...".

Nisso, uma enfermeira saiu da sala de parto e passou por eles.

"Ei! Como está minha esposa?", Charlie perguntou, mas a mulher continuou apressada, voltando em seguida na companhia de outra enfermeira.

"Mas o que está acontecendo lá dentro?".

A pergunta de Bill ficou no ar até que apareceu um médico, com aparência cansada, quase uma hora depois.

"Sr. Weasley?". Seis pares de olhos se voltaram para ele.

"Qual deles?", curtiu Fred, só que desta vez não escapou de um beliscão de Molly. "Ai, mãe!".

"Sr. Charles Weasley?", o médico perguntou novamente quando Charlie se aproximou.

"E então, doutor? Como está minha esposa? E o bebê?", o futuro pai questionou aflito.

"Parabéns, Sr. Weasley. O senhor é pai de três lindos meninos!".

Toda família ficou estarrecida. Ou melhor, _quase _toda.

"Espera um pouco, doutor?", Bill encarou o medibruxo, como se ele fosse um louco. "Tem certeza disso? Trigêmeos?".

"Isso mesmo", respondeu o homem sorrindo. "Mãe e bebês passam bem. Foi um parto demorado, mas correu tudo bem. A Sra. Weasley é uma mulher muito forte, suportou bem todo o processo. Ela está dormindo no momento, mas vocês podem ver os meninos".

As duas enfermeiras que haviam passado por eles chegaram carregando três embrulhos delicados. Todos se aproximaram para ver os novos membros da família Weasley. Os bebês eram idênticos: rostos ligeiramente inchados e corados, um tufo de cabelos escuros sob as pequenas cabeças. Um deles lambia um dedo.

"Eles não são adoráveis, Charlie?", Ginny perguntou para o irmão, porém não obteve resposta. "Charlie?".

Charles estava parado, no meio da sala, com o olhar vidrado, fixo nas enfermeiras.

"Charlie? Você está legal?", Harry tocou no ombro do cunhado.

"Eu sou pai... de _três_ meninos...", foi tudo o que ele disse antes de desmaiar.

* * *

Hermione foi, lentamente, voltando a consciência. Todas as células do seu corpo estavam exaustas. Abrindo os olhos, ela não reconheceu o quarto onde estava. Virou a cabeça para o lado devagar e avistou Ron sentado a seu lado, de cabeça baixa, e Victor de pé, ao lado da janela, olhando para fora.

"Ron...", ela falou, com voz baixa e rouca.

"Hermione!", ele ergueu a cabeça num estalo. "Oh, Mione! Eu estava tão preocupado. Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que chame um medibruxo?".

A jovem sorriu ante a disparada de perguntas do noivo. "Estou bem, Ron...". Os dois ficaram se olhando, amorosamente, por alguns segundos, até ela voltar-se para Victor. Ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar, mas olhava para ela agora. Hermione deu um suspiro. Desejou que as coisas fossem diferentes... E que Victor encontrasse alguém que o amasse de verdade.

Ron olhou da noiva para o búlgaro. Não sentia a menor disposição de fazer aquilo, mas faria, por Hermione. "Vou deixar vocês conversarem melhor", disse ele, dando um leve apertão na mão dela. "Estarei lá fora, qualquer coisa é só chamar".

"Obrigada Victor", ela falou depois que ficaram sozinhos. "Você nos ajudou bastante hoje".

"Não precisa agradecer, Her-miô-nini... Por você, eu faria tudo de novo...", ele se aproximou do leito, devagar e segurou uma das mãos dela.

"Victor, eu...". Ela tentou continuar, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Não fale nada, Her-miô-nini", Krum estava triste, mas decidido. "Você me perguntou, antes de toda confusão começar, por que eu tinha marcado aquele encontro... Bem, eu queria vê-la...". Parecia irreal um homem como Victor Krum, considerado tão frio e distante, corar, mas foi o que aconteceu. "Sempre irei gostar de você, Her-miô-nini... Mas sei que seu coração pertence à outro. Por isso quero que seja muito feliz".

"Victor...", ela murmurou.

"Não se sinta culpada, Her-miô-nini", Victor sorriu ligeiramente. "Você não tem culpa de nada... A vida é assim...". Depois de uma breve pausa, ele continuou. "Saiba que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar. Estarei sempre aqui por você". E terminando de falar, ele beijou a mão dela cavalheiramente.

Ron entrou assim que Krum saiu. Eles trocaram um olhar enviesado quando se cruzaram, mas não falaram nada. Mas, ao invés de se sentar ao lado da noiva, o ruivo postou-se na janela, no mesmo ponto em que o jogador búlgaro esteve. Um silêncio pesado se seguiu.

"Ron?", chamou Hermione, não suportando mais todo aquele clima. "O que há?".

Respirando fundo, o rapaz voltou-se para ela. "Faz idéia de como eu me senti quando escutei o alerta do ataque?". Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervosamente. "Eu fiquei desesperado... E me sentindo o maior dos idiotas por ter brigado com você... Só conseguia pensar nas coisas horríveis que falei... Em como magoei você... Céus, Hermione... Eu fui mesmo um estúpido... Como pude imaginar que você e Krum...? Argh!".

De preocupada, Hermione passou para aliviada e depois, encantada. Estendeu os braços e chamou o noivo. Ele se sentou na cama, a seu lado.

"Ron... Eu não tenho nada com o Victor", disse ela.

"Eu estava com ciúmes, Mione...", ele admitiu. "Krum tem tudo para conquistar uma garota: fama, riqueza, status...".

"Mas pra mim, falta uma coisa muito importante...". Diante do olhar interrogativo dele, ela continuou. "Ele não é você".

Aquilo acabou com toda a inquietação de Ron. "Eu te amo", ele falou baixinho, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos.

"Também te amo...".

Os dois se abraçaram por um longo tempo até Ron afastar-se e encará-la com intensidade.

"Case comigo, Mione".

"Mas, Ron... Você já me pediu em casamento. Estamos noivos, lembra?", ela respondeu, erguendo a mão esquerda e mostrando a aliança.

"Eu sei!", o rosto dele brilhava de contentamento. "Mas eu quero dizer agora. Case comigo agora, já. Hoje!".

Hermione ficou muda por alguns segundos.

"Nossa... Isso deve entrar para a história! Pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione Granger ficou sem palavras...".

Puxando o noivo pela blusa, Hermione o beijou com paixão.

"Acho que isso é um sim...". Ele falou, desnorteado com a atitude dela.

"Claro que é um sim, seu tonto...".

Os dois se beijaram novamente, esquecendo-se completamente do mundo fora daquele pequeno aposento...

* * *

Krum andava de um lado para o outro, na porta do quarto de Hermione. Não ligava para as enfermeiras que passavam suspirando ou para alguns pacientes que o espiava de longe. Tinha que falar com Ronald Weasley e esperaria o dia inteiro se fosse necessário.

A porta se abriu e o ruivo saiu com uma aparência feliz. Mas a expressão alegre sumiu quando Victor parou diante dele.

"O que faz aqui ainda?", perguntou Ron, com sobrancelhas franzidas e braços cruzados. Os dois homens se encararam. Ron era mais alto que o búlgaro, mas este era bem mais forte. Se Krum quisesse, poderia acabar com ele com apenas dois golpes. Mas na cabeça de um homem enciumado, nada disso conta...

"Quero só lhe dar um aviso", os olhos de Victor estavam estreitados, mas Ron podia ver um brilho quase animal neles. "Se um dia, por um acaso qualquer, eu descobrir que Her-miô-nini não está feliz com você, juro que volto aqui e acabo com você. Entendeu?".

"Perfeitamente", Ron respondeu seco. Não tinha medo de Krum, mas tudo era possível...

"Diga a ela que eu já fui". E com passadas largas, Victor sumiu pelo corredor.

* * *

Enquanto isso, numa masmorra fria em algum lugar da Inglaterra, os comensais cuidavam de seus feridos e avaliavam o resultado da ação.

"Fique quieto...". Uma bruxa tentava, em vão, aplicar um medicamento no rosto machucado do chefe. "Acho que ele quebrou o seu nariz...".

Ele a repeliu com um safanão quando um de seus homens de confiança se aproximou.

"Qual é a situação?", perguntou, áspero.

"Nenhum morto, senhor. Os feridos já estão sendo tratados... Não há ninguém que não tenha sido atingido". Ele próprio tinha uma contusão no rosto e seu braço estava amarrado numa tipóia. "O que faremos agora?".

"Nada... Não podemos fazer nada", respondeu o líder, enquanto colocava um cataplasma no olho. "Não temos condições de revidar, pelo menos por enquanto...".

"Eu tive a impressão que eles sabiam de nossa chegada...", pronunciou-se, pela primeira vez, a mulher desde que aquela reunião de comando tivera início.

"Sim... também tive essa impressão...", o homem com o braço quebrado comentou.

"A pergunta que temos que fazer é 'como'. Como eles souberam que nós iríamos atacar naquele momento?". O comandante dos comensais parecia uma fera enjaulada. Andava de um lado para outro, irrequieto. "Precisamos planejar melhor o próximo ataque... Tudo tem que sair perfeito da próxima vez... Não tolerarei mais erros...".

"Quando atacaremos, senhor?".

"Não sei... Mas não se preocupe com isso... Uma oportunidade irá aparecer. E quando ela surgir, estaremos preparados...".

O bruxo subalterno se inclinou e retirou-se da sala, deixando o chefe sozinho com os próprios pensamentos. No entanto ele não estava realmente sozinho. A bruxa que o tratava ainda estava ali. Ela o olhava com indisfarçável atenção. Apesar do exterior frio, sabia que por dentro ele estava repleto de ódio, por ter fracassado na demanda. 

"É melhor você descansar...", disse a mulher. "Assim, irá ficar bom mais rápido...".

Ele não respondeu, continuando no seu passo ritmado dentro do aposento. "Estivemos tão perto...", ele murmurou para si mesmo. "Mas eles não perdem por esperar... Seremos vitoriosos, meu mestre me prometeu... E quando eu estiver no poder, acabarei com todos eles... Não importa o quanto demore, afinal a vingança é um prato que se come frio...".

* * *

Os dias se passaram e logo Hogwarts entrava no recesso de Natal. Minerva resolvera fazer uma grande festa para os poucos alunos que ficaram no castelo. Queria que fosse um evento memorável, para a apagar da lembrança de seus alunos a terrível experiência vivida em Hogsmeade.

Na casa dos Weasley, os preparativos que ocorriam era para outra festa: o casamento de Ronald e Hermione. Os jovens decidiram casar-se uma semana antes do Natal, numa cerimônia íntima na Toca mesmo. Os padrinhos do casal seriam Harry e Ginny Potter.

Naquele dia, porém, ninguém pensava em Natal ou casamento ou preparativos... Todos estavam reunidos no campo oficial dos Chudley Cannons para a partida amistosa que daria início à temporada de quadribol na Inglaterra. O time da casa jogaria contra o melhor time da Europa, o Bulginks Warriors, de Victor Krum.

O jogo era recorde de bilheteria e os organizadores esbanjavam sorrisos de orelha a orelha com o sucesso de evento. Entre eles, o mais satisfeito era Ludo Bagman, chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Depois da decepção no Torneio Tri-bruxo, o ex-batedor teve uma nova chance de redimir-se no mundo dos esportes. E apesar da restrição do Ministério (Arthur proibira qualquer tipo de aposta), o robusto bruxo arranjou um jeitinho de organizar um bolão 'por fora'. Se ganhasse, ficaria milionário.

Os Weasley ocupavam o melhor camarote do estádio. Toda a família estava presente e entusiasmada para ver o que prometia ser uma partida emocionante. Harry e Victor, assim que ficaram em condições, treinaram bastante, cada qual querendo provar sua capacidade naquilo que eram considerados os melhores: apanhar o pomo de ouro.

"Boa tarde, senhoras e senhores! Sejam bem-vindos ao espetacular confronto que entrará para a história do quadribol! Do lado direito, usando seu tradicional uniforme laranja, temos o time da casa, o Chudley Cannons!". Quando um grande e ensurdecedor gongo soou e a voz de Lee Jordan, o locutor da partida, anunciou a entrada dos times em campo, o estádio tremeu. Fãs de todas as partes do Reino Unido exclamavam o nome de Harry e dos demais jogadores. Uma explosão de vivas e aplausos encheu o estádio. Milhares de bandeiras laranjas balançavam alegremente, enquanto pequenas lanternas piscavam sem parar. "Os Cannons jogarão com Wood, Clliford, Mackenzie, Norton, Müller, Dermot e Potter!". Eles acenaram, arrancando mais gritos dos torcedores.

"Do lado esquerdo, com o uniforme cor de granada, temos o time visitante, o Bulginks Warriors, que jogam com Donmisk, Kieram, Petrovic, Levski, Mikanov, Barinova e Krum!". Aplausos saudaram os jogadores adversários que passaram voando como um raio em suas vassouras de corrida.

Ginny olhava para o marido através do onióculos. Harry estava ligeiramente pálido, mas tinha uma expressão determinada. Queria a vitória para seu time e faria tudo a seu alcance. Ele pareceu sentir que era observado e virou-se para a cabine onde ela estava e acenou. Feliz, Gin acenou de volta.

O árbitro apitou, lançando as bolas para cima e dando início o jogo. Lee tinha razão, aquela seria uma partida para entrar na história. Os atletas jogavam com raça e era até mesmo difícil de acompanhar os lances pelo onióculos. Ginny que adorava quadribol e até jogara para o time de sua casa também sentia dificuldade. Os búlgaros eram extremamente rápidos, mas os ingleses eram bons em roubadas de bola e contra-ataques. Os dois goleiros estavam bem ocupados.

Enquanto isso, Krum e Potter sobrevoavam o campo, desviando de um e outro balaço, procurando o pomo. Os dois voavam curvados nas vassouras com os olhos atentos a qualquer movimentação 'dourada' e suspeita. Harry foi o primeiro que avistou a bolinha alada. Com a intenção de blefar e afastar Victor o máximo possível de seu alvo, o rapaz deu uma guinada de 180 graus na Firebolt 2000, chamando a atenção de todos.

"E Müller marca mais um! GOOOOOOOOL DO CANNONS!!", exclamou Lee. "Mas esperem! Parece que Potter encontrou o pomo! Sim, meus amigos, Potter avistou o pomo!".

Harry voava desvairado, desviando de todas as vassouras em seu caminho, com Victor em seu encalço. Mas não poderia demorar muito com aquela manobra ou senão perderia a posição da bolinha dourada. Achando que já era o suficiente, Harry começou uma queda livre alucinante. Surpreso, Victor demorou uma fração de segundo antes de perceber a verdadeira intenção de Harry. Lançou atrás do adversário com fúria, sinalizando para seus batedores acertarem alguns balaços no inglês.

Deslocando-se como se estivesse solto no ar, Harry sentiu as bolas enfeitiçadas zumbirem em suas costas. Soltando o peso do corpo para um dos lados, o rapaz deu um giro perfeito, evitando por pouco de ser acertado. Aumentou sua velocidade, pois sabia que Krum estava na sua cola. Estreitando os olhos, focou a posição em que avistara o pomo pela primeira vez. Ele não estava mais lá. Soltando uma imprecação, pôs-se a buscar a bolinha novamente. Encontrou-a perto das balizas de seu time.

Desta vez, Victor também avistara o pomo. Inclinando o corpo, expressão concentrada, o búlgaro tentou ultrapassar o rival, mas Harry era muito bom numa vassoura. Estavam lado a lado quando se aproximaram das balizas. Se continuassem naquela direção, bateriam diretamente na baliza central. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois pensava nisso. Seus olhos afiados focalizavam apenas o pomo, que planava suavemente, como se não estivesse havendo uma acirrada disputa em volta dele.

Nesse meio tempo, Lee narrou mais três gols do Bulginks e um do Cannons. O time da casa só venceria se seu apanhador pegasse o pomo primeiro.

De súbito, Harry teve uma idéia. Soltou as mãos do cabo da vassoura e começou a se erguer, ficando de pé na Firebolt. Victor apenas olhou, pasmo. '_O que Potter tem em mente?_', pensou desconfiado. Projetando o corpo pra frente, acelerou, com a certeza de que ia chegar primeiro no pomo. Mas um borrão laranja passou a seu lado. Harry havia se lançado, literalmente, sob a bola. A vassoura do inglês, como se treinada, e mais rápida, pois estava sem peso, disparou para baixo. Antes de bater no chão, Harry alcançou seu cabo.

O caos reinou no estádio. Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo. Quando Lee exclamou o final da partida, anunciando que Harry tinha pegado o pomo, a torcida rugiu estrondosamente, agitando as bandeirolas laranjas. Os Chudley Cannons haviam vencido por 300 a 220.

No camarote do Ministério, os Weasley eram os torcedores mais exultantes do estádio. Ginny estava rouca e Ron chorava de emoção. Sirius dizia às pessoas nas cabines vizinhas: "Aquele é meu afilhado! Meu menino!", ele sorria de orelha a orelha. "Fui eu que dei a primeira Firebolt pra ele. É o meu garoto!". Todos comemoravam, jubilosos, aquele maravilhoso desempenho de Harry.

* * *

Uma semana antes do Natal, os Weasley e seus amigos se reuniram na Toca para celebrar mais um casamento. Finalmente Ron e Hermione iam se unir pelos laços sagrados do Matrimônio. Era uma festa íntima, apenas as pessoas mais próximas ao casal estavam presentes. A sala fora magicamente aumentada e os móveis retirados para dar mais espaço a todos.

Hermione se vestia no antigo quarto de Ginny. Seu vestido era azul, bem claro, num modelo que lembrava um pouco aquele que ela usara no Baile de Inverno, no quarto ano. Seus cabelos, que ela costumava alisar para ocasiões especiais, foram deixados no estilo normal, bem 'fofo'. Fleur apenas fizera um coque elegante, deixando algumas mechas soltas. E prendera flores de laranjeiras entre as madeixas, deixando Hermione ainda mais bonita.

Pensando nos pais, a jovem reprimiu as lágrimas. Queria tanto que eles estivessem ali, para presenciar e compartilhar de sua felicidade... Mas Voldemort os eliminara durante a guerra. Uma espécie de retaliação a Harry. Se não podia atingir o protegido de Dumbledore, atingia seu ponto fraco: seus amigos. 

Uma batida na porta a arrancou de seu devaneio. "Hermione?", ela ouviu a voz de Harry. "Está pronta?".

"Sim, pode entrar!".

"Nossa, Mione!", disse o amigo quando a viu. "Você está maravilhosa!".

"Obrigada, Harry", a professora sorriu. "Quero agradecer também por me acompanhar até Ron". Como não tinha mais nenhum parente, Hermione pedira a Harry para descer com ela até o círculo, onde o casal trocaria os votos.

"Não precisa agradecer, Mione. Eu sempre te considerei muito mais que uma amiga. Você é uma irmã para mim... Estou feliz e orgulhoso por ser seu padrinho e entrar de braços dados com uma noiva tão linda".

Eles abraçaram e Hermione enxugou umas lágrimas teimosas que insistiram em cair. "Vamos antes que eu borre minha maquiagem toda...", brincou ela.

Quando eles chegaram na escada, puderam ver seus amigos formando um círculo no meio da sala, cada um segurando uma vela. Os únicos que não estavam presentes eram Remus, Thera e Morgan, que foram à Ávalon para encontrar o Conselho da Ilha Sagrada.

Ron a esperava no centro, ao lado de Ginny, que era a madrinha. Ele estava muito elegante, num robe azul escuro. O rosto sardento estava levemente corado e ele fitava Hermione com imenso carinho.

Depois das palavras de Arthur, os noivos trocaram seus votos. Todos os presentes ficaram emocionados com as palavras de amor eterno que eles pronunciaram. E com a troca das alianças e um beijo apaixonado, Ron e Mione selaram aquele lindo compromisso.

Antes do jantar, Harry como padrinho, dissera algumas palavras. Revelara a todos qual foi a primeira impressão de Ron a respeito da esposa. "Seja qual for a casa que eu for, que não seja a que ela está!". Todos riram lembrando das homéricas discussões do casal e como Ron logo descobriu um jeito de calar Hermione: com um beijo. O primeiro de muitos, foi trocado no meio da Sala Comunal, durante uma discussão tola sobre algo que eles provavelmente nem se lembravam mais...

Após a deliciosa refeição preparada por Molly, os convidados iniciaram uma agradável conversa. O tema mais discutido era a ausência de Remus, Thera e Morgan e, é claro, o nascimento dos trigêmeos Weasley. Charlie e Cho estavam radiantes, segurando com orgulho seus pimpolhos. Aproximando-se do irmão mais velho, Fred e George resolveram provocar um pouco...

"Ah! Aqui está o homem!", exclamou George, batendo nas costas de Charlie. "Um legítimo Weasley!".

Fred concordou, com seu sorriso matreiro. "Eu pensei que ninguém iria bater nosso recorde, querido irmão... Afinal foi tão '_difícil'_ planejar o nascimento de nossos gêmeos... Mas nosso caro irmão provou o contrário!".

"Três de uma vez, Charlie! Quero só ver quem vai te superar...", o olhar dos gêmeos pousou em Ron e Mione.

"Ei, não olhe pra nós!", falou Ron. "Acabamos de nos casar!".

As vítimas seguintes foram Harry e Ginny.

"Então cabe a nossa querida irmã igualar seu feito, Charlie...", Fred alfinetou. "O que acha de quádruplos, Harry?".

Todos na sala começaram a rir da feição chocada do jovem apanhador.

"Afinal, Charlie...", indagou Bill. "Quais serão os nomes dos mais novos membros da nossa família?".

Charlie e Cho se entreolharam, antes do bruxo responder.

"Shang, Sheng e Shing Weasley. Em homenagem à família de Cho".

"Shang, Sheng e Shing?", Fred fez uma careta e prontamente levou um beliscão de Angelina. "Ai, Angie! Você gosta mesmo de me beliscar em público, não?".

"Se você se comportar, eu prometo que só belisco quando estivermos sozinhos...", a morena fez uma expressão bem sensual.

"Gente, dá licença...", Fred pegou a esposa pelo braço. "Vou procurar um lugar tranqüilo pra levar uns beliscões". Rindo, o casal saiu da sala. E a noite continuou animada... 

A família inteira se reuniu novamente no Natal. Todos festejaram a notícia da permissão da família Du Lac para que Remus e Thera pudessem se casar. Então, mais um ano se iniciou... Um ano que seria um desafio para aquele grupo alegre, cujas coisas mais importantes que tinham era a família, o amor e a união, que os tornava mais fortes e preparados para qualquer dificuldade.

* * *

Bom, pessoal... Fiz apenas algumas correções para melhor compreensão do próximo capítulo, nada muito grave

Gente, eu simplesmente não paciência para escrever o sotaque do Krum, então, por favor, quando você lerem o fic, imaginem-no falando com aquele sotaque carregado da Bulgária, ok? Bulginks Warriors foi criação nossa, minha e da Fabi. 

Quero agradecer a todos que revisaram minha história, bem como a da Fabi. Esperamos que vocês, leitores e fãs de Harry Potter, estejam gostando e se divertindo tanto quanto nós, que adoramos escrever "Encontros" e "Reencontros". Espero também que, depois deste capítulo, as perguntas sobre como Cho e Charlie ficaram juntos tenham sido respondidas...

Fiquem ligados que logo teremos mais capítulos desta saga envolvente, cheia de romance e humor, com algumas doses de suspense e ação. E me mandem um e-mail dizendo o que acharam, ok? Um grande abraço e até o capítulo 5!


	6. Mais Weasleys?!

**CAPÍTULO CINCO – MAIS WEASLEY?!**

O clima em Hogwarts havia mudado consideravelmente desde o início das aulas.  O ambiente austero dera lugar à descontração. Minerva McGonagall até que tentava conter os ânimos, mas era praticamente impossível, com dois professores como Sirius Black e Morgan Du Lac. As disputas do casal arrancavam risos de todos pelo castelo e a diretora, por um certo lado, agradecia ao extrovertido par, pois suas travessuras fizeram os alunos esquecerem-se do desagradável incidente em Hogsmeade.

E além das brincadeiras criadas pelo ex-Maroto e a professora de Duelos, os romances floresciam entre as paredes da Escola. Remus e Thera eram inseparáveis. Desde que o Ministério e o Conselho da Ilha Sagrada permitiram sua união, o lobisomem e a profetisa estavam sempre juntos. O diretor de Gryffindor até solicitara uma nova arrumação nos lugares da mesa principal para ficar ao lado da professora de Adivinhação.

O clima romântico afetara também o mais cético dos bruxos: Severus Snape. O mestre de Poções mudara graças ao seu casamento com a elétrica instrutora de vôo, Rolanda Hooch. Ele até que tentava manter sua pose de malvado, porém todos percebiam seu novo comportamento, uma vez que ele já não implicava tanto com os alunos e nem tirava tantos pontos como antes.

Os professores mais jovens aumentavam a lista dos apaixonados. Charles não cabia em si de tanta felicidade com o nascimento dos trigêmeos Weasley. Penelope e Hermione também se renderam ao amor. Percy e Ron eram constantemente vistos no castelo, durante os jantares ou em passeios em família no vilarejo.

Harry e Ginny formavam um dos casais mais apaixonados do momento. O apanhador sempre aparecia com alguma surpresa para agradar a esposa: flores, pequenas lembranças... Arrancando suspiros apaixonados das alunas, que torciam com todas as forças para arranjar um namorado tão carinhoso quanto o jovem Potter.

O único que realmente não apreciava toda essa felicidade era Argus Filch. Ver o zelador resmungando e reclamando, com saudades dos antigos métodos de punição e detenção, estava se tornando hábito, ainda mais depois das suspeitas de que sua gata, Madame Norris andava enrabichada por Bichento, o gato laranja da professora de Transfiguração...

* * *

Ginny escovava os cabelos, preparando-se para ir dormir, quando um barulho na janela chamou sua atenção. Abriu a vidraça e Hedwig, a bela coruja da neve do casal Potter, entrou. Ela trazia um pergaminho preso na pata e um pequeno embrulho. Era uma nota e um presente de Harry. O jogador havia partido naquela manhã para Liverpool. O Chudley Cannons entrara em excursão pelo país, visto que o campeonato de quadribol estava em ritmo acelerado.

"Nos despedimos ontem e eu já sinto falta dele", disse a bruxa para a coruja, que respondeu com um pio. "Você também está com saudades, não, Hedwig?". Ginny estendeu o braço e a bela ave branca se aproximou, pousando no braço estendido. Depois de oferecer um biscoito para o animal, a jovem continuou aquela 'estranha' conversa. "Estamos mal, não, amiga? Completamente conquistadas por Harry Potter... Talvez devêssemos fazer alguma coisa". Após ver o olhar desconfiado da coruja, Gin sorriu. "Ou talvez não...".

Depois de colocar Hedwig em sua gaiola, a professora de Feitiços jogou-se na cama e olhou com mais atenção o presente do marido. Era um globo de cristal, onde dentro, uma pequena bailarina efetuava movimentos graciosos. Era uma peça delicada e encantadora. Depositando o enfeite no criado-mudo, Ginny suspirou.

"Eu queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui...", disse ela para a coruja que a fitava com atenção. "Ah, Hedwig, a noite passada foi maravilhosa... Não sei como tive forças para deixá-lo partir...".

Fechando os olhos, Gin lembrou-se dos momentos arrebatadores que passara com Harry há menos de vinte e quatro horas. Seu coração disparou apenas ao recordar-se de como o marido fora apaixonado. Mas no meio de lembranças tão doces, uma fez a jovem começar a gargalhar. Hedwig que observava a dona sem compreender nada, soltou um pio incomodado.

"Não se preocupe, Hedwig", falou a bruxa depois de se controlar. "Eu não estou louca... Apenas lembrei de algo que aconteceu ontem que jamais vou esquecer... Harry e eu flagramos Severus e Rolanda no campo de quadribol!". E novamente, Gin teve um acesso de risada, arrancando desta vez um pio indignado da coruja. "Eu sei, eu sei que não se deve rir dos outros, mas a cara do Snape quando percebeu que estávamos lá não tem preço...".

Hedwig agitou-se na gaiola, batendo as asas e piando irrequieta.

"Pedir desculpas? Pro Snape? Nem pensar!", Ginny sentou-se de supetão. "Eu já tinha resolvido procurar a Rolanda e me desculpar, Hedwig. Mas não me faça falar com Snape... Não agora... Se eu encontrá-lo talvez não consiga mais parar de rir. Além do mais, eu acho que ele bem que mereceu--". Parando de falar, a bruxa deu-se conta que estava argumentando com uma coruja. "Oh, céus! Se alguém entra aqui agora pensará que enlouqueci de vez...", murmurou baixinho. Neste momento alguém bateu na porta. Era Penelope.

"Oi, Penny! O que ainda faz aqui?".

"Eu não estava me sentindo bem e resolvi passar na Ala Hospitalar antes de ir pra casa...", respondeu a loira, enquanto entrava no aposento.

"E o que você tem, Penny? É sério?". Ginny fez a cunhada se sentar na beira da cama e se acomodou ao lado dela.

"Não é nada, Gin", respondeu a outra. "Enjôos são normais numa mulher no meu estado...".

"No seu estado...?".

"Estou grávida, Ginny".

* * *

Angelina Weasley caminhava apressadamente pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Tinha muitas novidades para contar ao marido. Sorriu, pensando na reação dele às notícias. Não demorou muito e ela chegou a Gemialidades Weasley, a grande loja de logros de Fred e George.

Era um prédio novo e espaçoso, decorado tanto no estilo trouxa como no jeito bruxo. As prateleiras estavam cobertas das mais diversas invenções dos gêmeos. Creme canário, caramelo incha-língua, balas de bolhas, varinhas falsas, enfim, tudo para fazer a diversão de crianças e jovens que enchiam a loja constantemente.

Mas Angelina recordava-se que nem sempre as coisas foram prósperas daquele jeito. Durante os três anos de guerra, Fred e George trabalhavam para um grupo muito perigoso: a "Inteligência" da Ordem da Fênix. Apesar do jeito despachado dos dois, os gêmeos eram bruxos espertos e inteligentes e conseguiam informações precisas e detalhadas das ações dos Comensais da Morte. E até hoje, ninguém sabia como eles agiam naquela época. Angie suspeitava que eles ainda estavam envolvidos em trabalhos secretos para o Ministério.

Mas com o fim do conflito e a derrota de Voldemort, as coisas começaram a se estabilizar novamente. A idéia dos rapazes em ampliar a pequena loja de logros que possuíam mostrou-se bastante inovadora. Eles já forneciam material para praticamente todas as lojas da Inglaterra que comercializavam esse tipo de mercadoria. Criar a própria loja seria o caminho mais lógico a se tomar.

Então os quatro, Fred, Angelina, George e Alicia, começaram a trabalhar duro para montar um local diferente, que atingisse não apenas as crianças, mas também adultos e idosos, com diversões para todos os tipos e gostos. Foi assim que surgiu a primeira Gemialidade, em Hogsmeade. Meses depois, a segunda loja foi inaugurada no Beco Diagonal. E três anos depois da abertura da matriz, havia mais lojas espalhadas pela Inglaterra, funcionando num sistema de franquia.

Angie cuidava da loja em Hogsmeade, enquanto Ally da loja do Beco Diagonal. O serviço era monstruoso, pois elas eram responsáveis pela administração, já que os gêmeos passavam a maior parte do tempo no laboratório, criando novos doces e brinquedos.

"Bom dia, Sra. Weasley", cumprimentou o jovem atendente. Angelina não podia deixar de pensar que cada vez que alguém se dirigia a ela daquele jeito, ela pensava que estavam falando com Molly e não com ela mesma. Perguntou-se se as concunhadas também se sentiam daquele jeito.

"Bom dia, Thomas", ela respondeu, enquanto retirava a capa. "Onde está o Sr. Weasley?".

"No laboratório, senhora". Novamente Angie sentiu uma inquietação. Thomas devia ser apenas dois anos mais novo que ela e a chamava de senhora... Estava ficando paranóica. O rapaz sempre a chamara assim. Por que hoje aquilo a incomodava? Esforçou-se para continuar ouvindo o que o empregado dizia. "Eles disseram que não queriam ser interrompidos".

'_Sim, claro... Devem estar inventando mais alguma coisa_', ela pensou. Quando o marido e o irmão se trancavam no laboratório nem um terremoto os tirava de lá. Apenas quando uma experiência dava errado ou quando dava certo. Dispensou Thomas e sentou-se na sua mesa de trabalho, onde vários papéis, cartas e pedidos estavam empilhados no escaninho. Mas antes que pudesse dedicar toda sua atenção ao serviço, Angie retirou da bolsa uma caixinha de papel, onde um pequeno par de sapatinhos de tricô estava confortavelmente guardado. Novamente, a morena sorriu, imaginando a reação do marido ao saber do novo membro da família.

* * *

Alicia também estava com dificuldade de se concentrar naquela manhã. Fora com Angelina ao Hospital para fazer alguns exames. A amiga suspeitava que estava grávida outra vez e lhe pedira para acompanhá-la até o médico. Para a surpresa das duas, não era apenas Angie que estava esperando bebê.

'_Como foi que eu não percebi nada?_', pensou Alicia, enquanto separava um formulário para preencher. Estava com dois meses como a amiga, mas não apresentara nenhum dos sintomas. Angelina, por outro lado, se sentia cansada e com muitas náuseas. Exatamente como na gravidez anterior. Alicia não sentira nada durante a gestação dos gêmeos, pelo contrário, ela se sentira revigorada, com uma energia de dar inveja. E um apetite de trasgo. Desta vez, parecia que ia ser a mesma coisa.

Sacudindo a cabeça para tentar se concentrar na lista de material pedido pelo marido, Alicia encarou novamente o formulário. Desde que chegara, estava tentando preenchê-lo sem sucesso. Sua mente estava completamente voltada para seu bebê, aquele ser pequenino que pulsava dentro de si, fruto de seu amor por George Weasley. Colocando o papel de lado, passou a pensar no homem com quem casara.

Desde que pusera os olhos pela primeira vez em Fred e George Weasley, Alicia sabia que os gêmeos significavam encrenca. Os dois aplicaram peças nos alunos dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts na primeira viagem deles. Ela lembrava-se muito bem de ter rezado desesperadamente para não ficar na mesma casa que eles, mas o Chapéu Seletor parecia ter outros planos para ela. Ally fora escolhida para Gryffindor, bem como os gêmeos, Lee Jordan, um garoto negro muito divertido, e duas garotas que ela conhecera no trem, Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell. As três se tornaram grandes amigas. Dividiam um quarto e tinham muitas coisas em comum, em especial o gosto por quadribol e o ódio pelos gêmeos Weasley. Coincidência ou não, elas eram os alvos preferidos das peças dos ruivos. No segundo ano, os cinco se reuniram no time de quadribol de Gryffindor, elas como artilheiras e eles como batedores. Lee, apesar de não entrar no time, também não escapara do esporte: tornara-se o locutor oficial da escola. E Alicia tinha que admitir, eles eram bons. Muito bons. Apesar das brigas e discussões nos corredores e na Sala Comunal, eles formavam uma grande equipe. Oliver os treinava diariamente e o entrosamento deles em campo crescia a cada dia. Precisavam apenas de um apanhador melhor. Quando Harry entrou para o time, Gryffindor iniciou sua arrancada para a vitória, se tornando o melhor time de quadribol de Hogwarts.

Alicia nunca pensara que um dia iria namorar George. Ela detestava as brincadeiras que ele e o irmão pregavam nos outros. Sempre que os via cochichando pelos cantos ou então fazendo uma das suas famosas vendas clandestinas na Sala Comunal, ela sentia vontade de ir direto até a Professora McGonagall e denunciá-los. Mas Angelina e Katie sempre impediam-na de fazer uma besteira. E foi com grande surpresa que ela recebeu o convite dele para ir ao Baile de Inverno, durante o Torneio Tri-Bruxo. E os momentos que passaram juntos, acabaram por transformar os sentimentos de Ally em relação ao rapaz. Ela o conhecia bem, afinal estudavam juntos, treinavam juntos, faziam as refeições juntos, mas só o via como um amigo arranjador de encrencas. No baile, George lhe mostrou um outro lado que ela jamais imaginara existir. Ele fora educado, divertido, encantador. E depois disso, ela se pegava sonhando com George Weasley. Foi somente depois da formatura que Alicia resolveu contar a George o que sentia. Eles estavam trabalhando juntos para a Ordem da Fênix. Ela sabia que os gêmeos tinham missões importantes e perigosas e por isso decidiu revelar tudo ao rapaz antes que algo ruim acontecesse. Munida de coragem, chamou-o para conversar depois de uma reunião e, quando estavam sozinhos, disse tudo de uma vez: "George, estou apaixonada por você desde o Baile de Inverno, em Hogwarts". A reação dele foi ainda mais surpreendente. Sorrindo, ele a abraçou e respondeu: "Ainda bem, porque eu não fazia idéia de como te contar que também sou louco por você". Os dois se beijaram intensamente e começaram a namorar. Quando a guerra terminou, ficaram noivos e depois se casaram, numa divertida cerimônia dividida com Fred e Angelina. O casamento duplo foi notícia por algum tempo nos jornais e revistas do mundo bruxo.

A vida com George era tudo, menos monótona. Ele sempre aparecia com alguma surpresa ou alguma brincadeira para diverti-la. E quando estavam cansados do trabalho, se satisfaziam em ficar abraçados na frente da lareira, tomando um pouco de vinho, jogando conversa fora. Havia lados de George que só ela conhecia: o marido apaixonado, o pai amoroso, o amante arrebatado... E isso fazia Ally se sentir orgulhosa, feliz e realizada. 

Suspirando, ela voltou à realidade. Após separar um pote de tinta e uma pena, pegou o formulário novamente. Mas antes que pudesse escrever algo, uma pergunta pipocou em sua mente: '_Como iriam explicar esta gravidez dupla novamente?_'.

* * *

Dobby se considerava um elfo de muita sorte. Afinal, não era qualquer elfo que tivera o privilégio de ser libertado. E agora, ele recebia um bom salário para trabalhar e ainda por cima, servia a pessoa para quem ele trabalharia até de graça: Harry Potter. Dobby era feliz ajudando na grande casa em estilo vitoriano que Sirius comprara para o afilhado em Ottery St. Cathpole. Gostava de ouvir as gargalhadas e de participar das traquinagens do animago ou ajudar o Professor Lupin com suas pesquisas. E depois que seu jovem patrão se casara, Dobby gostava de ver como ele e sua Wheezy, a senhora Ginny, se davam tão bem. E tudo isso, comparado com seu antigo trabalho na casa dos Malfoy, era um grande sonho. Realmente, Dobby era um elfo de muita sorte.

E enquanto Dobby arrumava a cozinha, seus patrões estavam numa animada conversa na sala de estar. Harry chegara de Liverpool aquela tarde e Ginny conseguira fugir mais cedo do trabalho para ficar um pouco mais com o esposo. Depois de um jantar delicioso, os dois jovens se sentaram no sofá, aconchegados um no outro, conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

"Ah, Gin... eu não acredito!", exclamou Harry entre risadas.

"É verdade, Harry! Ele teve que ser escravo do Snape por uma semana!", respondeu ela, também rindo.

Ginny tinha acabado de contar as aventuras da Páscoa em Hogwarts. De como Madame Norris ficara com um maravilhoso cheiro de chocolate, de Sirius derrubando Morgan na frente de todos e depois lambendo o rosto da professora de Duelos e, finalmente, a resposta da bruxa: as pulgas na cadeira e a poção para atraí-las.

"Coitado do Sirius!", Harry tinha lágrimas nos olhos, de tanto gargalhar. "Por isso ele nem quis falar comigo quando cheguei em Hogwarts! Severus deve ter se sentido no paraíso".

"E como! Toda vez que eu encontrava Sirius nos corredores, ele estava de cara fechada e resmungando algo contra Morgan!". Ginny sentia as bochechas doerem. Respirou fundo para se controlar. "Sabe, Harry, eu tenho a impressão de que há algo mais nesta história toda...".

"O que quer dizer com isso?".

"Não sei explicar, mas meu sexto sentido me diz que há mais coisa aí do que uma simples competição de logros e travessuras...", disse ela, pensativa. "Quando os dois estão juntos, dá pra sentir a eletricidade no ar, entende? Como Ron e Mione, lembra?".

Carinhosamente, Harry fitou a esposa. "Sabe o que eu acho?", perguntou ele, enquanto erguia o rosto dela até que seus narizes pudessem se tocar. "Que você está tão apaixonada que está começando a ver mundo todo cor-de-rosa...".

"E de quem é a culpa se estou assim?", Ginny indagou, passando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

"Neste caso, sou réu confesso", ele sorriu antes de beijá-la.

E na porta da cozinha, Dobby suspirava contente diante de tal cena. Tinha certeza de logo haveria belas crianças, filhos de seu senhor Harry Potter e sua Wheezy, correndo pelos corredores da casa.

* * *

Percy estava sentado no sofá, tomando sua xícara de café, olhando Penelope e Percy Jr. brincando no tapete da sala. Não podia deixar de reparar como sua esposa estava diferente. A gravidez lhe dera uma nova aparência. Ela tinha os enjôos comuns das gestantes, mas havia um brilho no olhar e um leve sorriso nos lábios, que provavelmente apenas outra mulher naquela mesma condição poderia entender. E para ele, ela estava ainda mais bonita.

Ouviram a lareira rugir e as chamas aumentarem. De repente, o rosto de Arthur Weasley surgiu diante deles.

"Vovô!", exclamou o menino no colo da mãe.

"Boa noite, pequeno Percy", disse o homem, sorrindo. "Olá, Penny. Está cada vez mais bonita, querida".

"Obrigada, Arthur", a loira respondeu. "E como vão todos por aí?".

"Molly mandou um abraço. E Cho também. Estamos muito felizes com as novidades, querida. Precisamos comemorar. Molly até perguntou se virão domingo".

"É claro!", Penny concordou. "Os almoços de domingo são sagrados. Nós iremos sim".

"Ótimo! Então vamos preparar uma grande festa". O tom de Arthur mudou levemente, bem como sua expressão. "Mas eu preciso muito falar com Percival, querida".

Penelope logo percebeu que era assunto do Ministério e se despediu e se retirou da sala com Percy Jr., deixando pai e filho conversarem pela lareira.

"Algum problema, pai?".

"Eu diria que não... Mas nunca se sabe...".

"É algo sobre os Neo-Comensais? Descobriram alguma coisa?".

"Não, Percy. Não é nada disso".

"Então o que é, pai?", Percy já estava ficando nervoso.

"Quero que vá no noivado do Malfoy no meu lugar".

"O QUÊ?!". Percy, como todos os outros filhos de Arthur, também fora abençoado com o famoso 'temperamento Weasley'. "Não acredito, pai! Você não pode fazer isso comigo!".

Arthur olhou para o filho, seu assistente e braço direito no trabalho. Era um jovem brilhante, mas muitos o consideravam um esnobe aborrecido. Porém, o Ministro sabia que isso não era verdade. Seu filho fora responsável por uma das grandes viradas da Ordem da Fênix durante a Guerra. Ele conseguira reunir provas concretas contra Fudge e sua aliança com Lucius Malfoy e os Comensais da Morte.

"Percy, como Ministro da Magia, sou obrigado a ir... Faça-me este favor, está bem?".

"Isso não é justo! Por que eu tenho que ir em seu lugar? Detesto os Malfoy tanto quanto o senhor!".

"Eu sei, meu filho. E sinto muito por lhe pedir isso, mas é que não conheço ninguém melhor para fazer esta investigação do que você".

Erguendo a sobrancelha, Percy fitou o pai. "Acha que Malfoy pode estar por trás dos Neo-Comensais?".

"Não sei... Mas se maldade for hereditária, é bem possível. Por isso que preciso que vá a esta festa, Percy. Fique de olho no Malfoy e em quem achar mais suspeito. Precisamos de qualquer coisa, um indício, uma pista, um sinal...".

"Está bem, pai. Eu vou. Mas não me peça para me divertir lá, ok?".

"Obrigado, meu filho. Sabia que podia contar com você. Dê um beijo em Penny e no pequeno Percy, está bem? Até mais!".

Percy viu o rosto do pai sumir e as chamas se extinguirem. Sentou-se novamente no sofá e suspirou pesadamente. Teria que entrar no Castelo Malfoy, passar horas entre pessoas que detestava, fingir estar confortável... Não sabia se poderia fazer esse tipo de coisa.

"Algum problema, querido?".

Erguendo a cabeça, Percy deparou-se com os olhos azuis da esposa, cheios de preocupação.

"Acho que deveríamos passar na loja de Madame Malkin amanhã, Penny".

"Loja da Madame Malkin? Por quê?". 

"Precisaremos de trajes novos para o noivado de Draco Malfoy".

* * *

Semanas depois...

Em algum lugar na Inglaterra, havia um castelo. No topo de um despenhadeiro, a imponente edificação erguia-se sombria, com as janelas de suas majestosas torres brilhando contra o céu escuro. Era uma construção milenar, pertencente a uma família igualmente antiga, cujo nome não estava ligado a feitos de honra e glória, e sim ao poder e às trevas. Aquele era o Castelo Malfoy, residência do jovem Draco Malfoy.

Por toda sua infância, Draco vivera ali, por aqueles corredores soturnos, aprendendo com o pai a arte de ser um bruxo das trevas. E o jovem Malfoy não fugira aos seus. No seu sangue, tão orgulhosamente proclamado como puro, corria anos de maldade, ganância e inveja. Mas ele não se arrependia disso. Pelo contrário, sentia-se intimamente feliz por saber que seus antepassados foram tão ruins quanto ele. Ou talvez mais. Porém aconteceu algo na vida desse jovem, com um destino inteiramente traçado para o lado negro da magia. Ou melhor, alguém surgiu na vida de Draco e estragou todos os planos maléficos do filho de Lucius Malfoy. Harry Potter.

O slytherin se lembrava muito bem do dia em que se conheceram. Foi na loja de Madame Malkin, semanas antes do início do primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Draco estava provando suas vestes quando Harry entrou. Um garoto franzino, de rosto fino e roupas largas. Por educação, Draco iniciou uma conversa, no entanto o aprendiz de herói lhe respondera apenas com monossílabos monótonos. Detalhe engraçado notado por Draco algum tempo depois foi que, naquele instante, ele não reconhecera o menino ao seu lado. Ele simplesmente não reparara na cicatriz na testa de Harry, como todas as outras pessoas.

Até hoje, Draco não entendia o porquê que sentira no início uma necessidade tão grande de se aproximar de Harry. Talvez pelo fato de ele ter sido o único bruxo no mundo que enfrentou o Lorde das Trevas e sobreviveu. E era apenas um bebê. Mas Harry deixou bem claro qual era o seu lado desde o começo, principiando assim um ódio que duraria por toda uma vida. Draco odiava Potter por ser mais famoso, por ter mais amigos, por ter a garota mais cobiçada da escola... O simples fato de o outro ser o preferido de Dumbledore fazia o sangue de Draco ferver. Ele até tentara mudar para ver se seria aceito como o rival. Mentira, dizendo que estava ajudando para se vingar do pai. O que não era de todo uma mentira, pois Lucius nunca fora um modelo exemplar de pai. Só via no filho um modo de se tornar mais forte, de tornar a família Malfoy ainda mais temida e odiada. Seus métodos, no entanto, nem sempre eram do agrado de Draco, que sofria bastante nas mãos de seu progenitor.

Desse modo, com mágoas acumuladas por dezesseis anos, Draco resolvera se rebelar uma única vez e acabara sofrendo ainda mais por isso. Ajudara Potter a salvar Ginny, mas isso só fez o casalzinho apaixonado se aproximar ainda mais. O que lhe restara fora apenas um olhar de gratidão e pena. E esses não eram sentimentos que Draco queria dela. Queria que Ginny o olhasse como olhava para Harry, com um amor tão profundo, que beirava a devoção. Talvez tenha sido isso que o fizera odiar ainda mais Potter e se voltar para o lado do mal, definitivamente. Mas o mal nunca vence. Podia até ficar à frente do bem por algumas vezes, porém jamais venceria. Aquele era o equilíbrio natural das coisas. Para toda força negativa existente, havia uma força positiva para contra-balançar seu poder. E Potter era o pólo oposto de Voldemort. O destino deles era se enfrentar e Harry saíra vitorioso, por causa da ajuda de Dumbledore e de seus amigos, mais especialmente, Ginny, que fundira sua magia a do rapaz para derrotar de vez aquele que fora um dos maiores bruxos malignos dos últimos tempos.

Passados três anos deste a batalha final, o mundo dos bruxos voltara ao normal. Menos a vida de Draco. Seu pai havia empenhado tudo o que tinham na luta contra Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Quando a guerra chegara ao fim, Malfoy percebeu que não possuía mais nada além de alguns bens e seu sobrenome. Apenas Narcisa tinha conhecimento de que estavam pobres, mas a mulher ficara tão abalada ao presenciar a morte do marido, que vivia reclusa na principal propriedade da família, o Castelo Malfoy. Restara a Draco então a difícil tarefa de tirá-los daquele pesadelo, afinal nenhum Malfoy passara fome em toda a história da família. E o que melhor que um golpe do baú para resolver todos aqueles problemas? Por isso, naquela noite, ele marcaria a data de seu casamento com Pansy Parkinson.

Os Parkinson era uma das poucas famílias bruxas sangue-puro que conseguira manter seu dinheiro depois da guerra, talvez pelo fato de Henry Parkinson, pai de Pansy, não ter sido 'oficialmente' ligado ao Lorde das Trevas. O Sr. Parkinson auxiliava os seguidores de Voldemort, mas não se tornara um Comensal da Morte. Decisão covarde, mas inteligente, pois ele conseguira manter todos os seus bens intactos, o que tornava de Pansy uma herdeira muito rica. E com esse dinheiro, Draco podia tirar a família da lama.

Ajeitando sua veste na frente do espelho, Draco olhou para sua imagem. Um homem alto, esguio, de cabelos loiros, tez pálida e olhos acinzentados o olhou de volta. Tinha uma beleza clássica e um certo mistério, que conquistava corações e Pansy não foi exceção. Eles estavam juntos desde o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Draco não a amava, mas havia muitas coisas nela que o agradavam. Tinham muito em comum. Pansy, apesar do pai fraco, tinha ambição e também era obstinada e inteligente. Ela fora uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts, atrás é claro do time dos sonhos: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald e Virginia Weasley. E do próprio Draco. Pansy também era bonita e sedutora, armas muito úteis a jovem para conquistar o que queria. Ela só tinha uma fraqueza: era realmente apaixonada por Draco, o que fazia dela um joguete nas mãos dele.

Fez-se no quarto uma súbita friagem. Virando a cabeça, Draco deparou-se com Simon, o mordomo da família.

"Os convidados chegaram, mestre", ele anunciou solenemente.

"Minha mãe já desceu?".

"Não, mestre. Ela o aguarda em seus aposentos".

Dispensando o empregado com a mão, numa cena típica de famílias ricas se o mordomo não tivesse atravessado a porta sem piscar, Draco voltou-se para seu reflexo, fechando a capa e ajeitando os cabelos platinados. Estava pronto para mais uma grande atuação. E para recuperar o prestígio e esplendor da família Malfoy.

* * *

Violet Malkin era considerada por todos uma bruxa admirável. Mulher calma e trabalhadeira, gostava de atender as pessoas, ouvir preferência de cada um, pois o sucesso de seu trabalho dependia também de sua relação com seus fregueses. E, embora tratasse todos com a mesma cortesia, Violet tinha uma certa preferência por alguns de seus clientes, principalmente uma tão conhecida família de ruivos. Mas o único problema com os Weasley era que, volta e meia, eles apareciam em bandos. Como naquele momento.

Thera olhava para as companheiras, pensando se fizera bem trazer todas à loja de robes. No total eram seis mulheres: ela, Morgan, Rolanda, Penelope, Hermione e Ginny. E todas davam palpites sobre o tipo de tecido, a cor da roupa, os acessórios... Thera se sentia tonta só de ouvi-las falar.

Um tanto desorientada, Violet olhava para Morgan e Ginny, que discutiam quantos robes seriam necessários fazer para o casamento.

"Bom, temos os noivos e os padrinhos...", começou a ruiva.

"Aí temos quatro...", Morgan ia contando e Violet anotando.

"Mais o pessoal lá de casa: meus pais, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Cho, Percy, Penny, Fred, Angie, George, Ally, Ron, Mione, Harry e eu...".

"Dezesseis... Mais quatro... Vinte".

"Sem contar as crianças: Pierre, Jean, Shang, Sheng, Shing, Percy Jr., Anne, Alice, Joe e Jake".

"Dez... Mais vinte... Até agora são trinta...", calculou Morgan. "A senhora está anotando?".

Madame Malkin sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente, riscando em seu caderninho.

"Aí temos o pessoal de Hogwarts", continuou Ginny. "Minerva, Rolanda, Severus, Flora, Alexas, Meridian, Pérgamo, Poppy e Irma".

"Nove... mais trinta... Trinta e nove. Falta mais alguém?".

"Bem, não contei nem Titus e nem Filch...".

"Titus, o gigante? Oh, Merlim, vamos ter que providenciar mais tecido...". Assustada, Violet levantou os olhos do caderno. "E, sinceramente, não imagino Filch vindo aqui experimentar um robe...", completou a senhora, torcendo o nariz. Parece que todos tinham a mesma opinião a respeito do zelador de Hogwarts: que ele precisava tomar um bom banho. "Bem, já terminaram?". Diante do sinal afirmativo das duas mulheres, ela se levantou. "Então serão quarenta e um robes: para os noivos, padrinhos, convidados e crianças... Para o final de junho, certo? Nossa, temos um pouco mais de um mês para aprontar tudo isso. Terei que contratar mais assistentes... Comprar tecido, linha...". E se retirou, enquanto relacionava, em voz alta, tudo o que iria precisar.

As seis professoras ficaram sozinhas no salão, discutindo cores, modelos, acessórios, quando Hermione mudou completamente de assunto.

"Penny, você ainda não nos contou como foi a festa na casa dos Malfoy...".

Todas olharam com curiosidade para Penelope. Ela e Percy haviam sido os únicos conhecidos que participaram do noivado de Draco que, segundo o '_Bruxa Semanal_', fora uma festa impecável, onde a fina flor da sociedade bruxa estivera presente.

"Ah, gente... Foi normal...".

"Normal?!", disse Ginny, levemente chocada. "Penny, você entra naquele covil de cobras, passa horas com um monte de gente suspeita e acha isso normal?".

"Gin... Não teve nada demais na festa...", respondeu a professora de Estudos dos Trouxas. "Foi uma festa como outra qualquer, com música, um jantar suntuoso e gente enfadonha".

Não puderam continuar a conversa, pois Madame Malkin retornou com duas assistentes, para tirar as medidas e finalmente escolher os modelos. Apesar do palpite de todas, Thera resolveu acatar a sugestão de Rolanda e seguir sua intuição, decidindo por um vestido simples, porém elegante e um tecido prateado muito bonito, que combinava perfeitamente com a cor de seus cabelos.

Ficaram ainda por muito tempo na loja, conversando sobre festas, moda, roupas, homens e outros assuntos femininos até que todas estivessem satisfeitas com seus novos vestidos.

* * *

A cerimônia de casamento de Thera e Remus foi emocionante. Os convidados se sentiram tocados pelos votos trocados pelo casal que, depois de muitos obstáculos, finalmente conseguiu se unir. Após as bênçãos, todos se dirigiram para o Salão Principal, maravilhosamente decorado pelas gêmeas Patil, que também cuidavam de todos os detalhes do evento para que nada saísse errado.

O amor pairava no ar. E as pessoas pareciam contagiadas por isso, pois todos tinham uma expressão sonhadora, ou um sorriso bobo nos lábios e também era possível ouvir por onde se passava juras e declarações de amor, especialmente entre os casais.

Harry e Ginny não escaparam dessa epidemia romântica. Os jovens deslizavam na pista de dança apaixonados e completamente alheios ao mundo à sua volta. Mas a realidade não tardou a vir incomodá-los, na figura de Parvati Patil.

"Harry, Ginny", a morena estava visivelmente preocupada. "Desculpe atrapalhar... Mas estamos com um probleminha".

"O que aconteceu, Parvati?", perguntou Harry.

"Vamos até o Hall de Entrada... Não quero que os outros nos ouçam", ela disse isso, dando uma olhada de relance para os recém-casados.

Os três seguiram até o grande Hall, onde encontraram Padma, a outra gêmea Patil, acompanhada de Ron e Hermione.

"E aí? Conseguiram encontrá-lo?", perguntou Parvati assim que o grupo se reuniu.

"Não...", respondeu sua irmã. "E você?".

"Nada... Parece que Sirius evaporou...".

"O que aconteceu com Sirius?". Harry ficou alerta de repente.

"Não sabemos", falou Ron. "Ele sumiu. Não o encontramos em nenhum lugar".

Harry e Ginny trocaram um olhar assustado. "Sirius sumiu?".

"Sim. E pensamos que talvez vocês pudessem nos ajudar a encontrá-lo", disse Hermione, olhando Harry de maneira significativa, como se quisesse falar algo, mas sem poder devido à presença das gêmeas.

"Precisamos achá-lo logo, pois daqui a pouco será o jantar e ele precisa fazer o discurso". Padma estava nervosa. Nenhum dos casamentos que ela e a irmã planejaram e organizaram dera errado. Aquele não podia ser o primeiro.

"Certo... Vamos nos separar e procurar novamente", com sua liderança nata, Harry começou a comandar. "Eu e Ginny olharemos os aposentos dos professores. Padma e Parvati olham as salas de aula. Ron, você e Hermione dão uma olhada lá fora".

Todos assentiram e antes de se separarem, Ron puxou o amigo pelo braço. "Harry, não dá pra consultar o mapa?".

Lembrando-se do mapa que seu pai e amigos fizeram, Harry concordou. O velho pergaminho encantado estava guardado nos aposentos de Ginny. Bastava consultá-lo e saber onde aquele cachorro velho havia se escondido. Depois de um pequeno sinal de cabeça para o amigo, Harry partiu em direção aos aposentos do corpo docente, junto com Ginny, para pegar o mapa do maroto.

No entanto, Sirius não aparecia no mapa. Preocupados, o jovem casal retornou para o Hall de Entrada, esperando pelo resto do grupo de '_busca'_.

As feições de Padma e Parvati quando voltaram deixava nítido que não tinham dado sorte. E a pequena esperança que Ron e Hermione tinham, morreu ao deparar com o semblante fechado de Harry.

"E agora? O que faremos?", quis saber Ginny. "Não há nenhum sinal de Sirius".

"Quem vai fazer o discurso antes do jantar?", Padma estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

"Esse discurso tem que ser feito pelo padrinho? Podemos arranjar outra pessoa", ponderou Ron.

"Bem, segundo as tradições, é o padrinho quem discursa, mas em casos extremos pode ser a madrinha...", informou Parvati.

"Ótimo! Vamos procurar Morgan então", concluiu Hermione.

Saíram novamente, desta vez para procurar Morgan, prima e madrinha de Thera. Mas esta também parecia ter evaporado. Nem no mapa ela aparecia. E apesar da discrição deles, alguns convidados começaram a perceber a pequena comoção.

Quando retornaram ao Hall, Harry e Ginny encontraram Arthur, Molly, Minerva, Gawain e Igraine Rhys conversando com Ron e Hermione.

"E então, Harry? Algum sinal deles?", perguntou a diretora.

"Nada, professora", o jovem ainda sentia certa dificuldade em mudar o tratamento em relação à ex-professora. "Nada do Sirius. Ou da Morgan".

"O que aconteceu com Sirius e Morgan?", uma voz doce soou atrás deles. Thera e Remus se aproximavam, seus rostos radiando sua imensa felicidade.

"Oh, prof. Lupin...", Padma se esforçou para não chorar. Até os noivos tinham percebido que tinha algo errado. "Eu sinto tanto...".

"Acalme-se, querida...", Thera consolou a jovem, acariciando levemente seus longos cabelos negros. "Não há nada pra se desculpar...".

"Mas Sirius e Morgan sumiram! Quem fará os discursos do jantar?!".

Depois de trocar um longo olhar com sua recém-esposa, Remus sorriu. "Acho que Harry não se oporá em fazer isso por nós. Não é, Harry?".

Harry olhou para o amigo de seu pai, seu melhor professor, que considerava quase como um parente. Seria um prazer discursar sobre ele. "Claro, Remus. Será uma honra para mim".

"Certo... Agora que está tudo resolvido, vamos voltar a festa", disse o diretor de Gryffindor.

Hermione e Ginny se entreolharam. Havia de estranho algo naquela calma de Remus e Thera, mas acompanharam os outros sem reclamar. Quando voltaram para o Salão Principal, puxaram a noiva para um canto, com uma desculpa esfarrapada.

"Você sabe onde eles estão não é, Thera?", Ginny perguntou sem rodeios.

"Sim, eu sei", a profetisa sorriu. "Não se preocupem, garotas. Eles estão bem. Muito bem mesmo".

* * *

As aulas em Hogwarts terminaram e as férias de verão começaram, junto com o calor de julho.

Num pequeno vilarejo ao norte da Irlanda, Meridian aproveitava para descansar. Sempre voltava à sua cidade natal durante sua folga. Adorava passear pelas grandes clareiras, onde a relva verde resplandecia à luz do sol.

Aquela manhã estava especialmente encantadora. A bruxa decidira caminhar até a encosta de um despenhadeiro de uma península rumo ao oceano. O vento soprava seus cabelos e o vento trazia o cheiro do mar, fazendo-a relembrar do passado feliz que tiveram ali. Estava tão relaxada que não percebeu quando quatro homens aparataram alguns metros atrás dela.

E foi assim que Meridian Sinistra, professora de Astronomia de Hogwarts, foi seqüestrada.

* ~ * ~ *

Bem, pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo. Desculpe-me pela demora, tentarei não demorar tanto com o capítulo seis. Quero agradecer aos comentários, aos reviews e as notas de algumas autoras encantadoras. Muito obrigada Amanda, Buffy, Anna, Rafaella, Angel Lani e todos aqueles que estão acompanhando as aventuras desses personagens maravilhosos.

E o que vai acontecer com a pobre Professora Sinistra? E Morgan e Sirius? O que será que estas duas figuras aprontarão agora? Não deixem de ler os próximos capítulos de Encontros e Reencontros, estas fábulas irmãs que nos trazem muita alegria ao escrevê-las. Um grande beijo e até mais!


	7. Problemas conjugais

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – PROBLEMAS CONJUGAIS...**

Bill Weasley caminhava pelo jardim de sua casa, tentando evitar as crianças que brincavam animadas. Seu filho mais velho, Pierre, estava completando três anos. E logo Jean, o caçula, faria seu primeiro aniversário. Olhando para os dois meninos, que se divertiam com os outros primos, Bill não pode deixar de notar como eles era a mistura perfeita entre ele e a esposa. Os garotos tinham herdado os cabelos ruivos e as sardas típicas dos Weasley e, por parte de mãe, eles receberam a beleza e o encanto irresistível das veelas. Com certeza, Pierre e Jean arrasariam corações quando crescessem. Assim como Fleur.

Fleur... Ela virara a vida de Bill de pernas para o ar, transformara um solteiro convicto em um homem cheio de vontade de se estabelecer, casar, ter filhos. No entanto, ele não reclamava disso, pois cada momento com a francesa fora um desafio. E Bill não era homem de recusar um bom desafio, ainda mais se este fosse loiro, com grandes olhos azuis e uma boca rosada.

Avistou-a sentada numa das mesas, conversando com Penny, cujo ventre já mostrava seus primeiros sinais. A cunhada estava radiante com a gravidez, assim como Alicia e Angelina, embora esta sofresse com suas constantes oscilações de humor.

"Olá, garotas!", disse ele se aproximando. "O que as duas beldades estão conversando tão animadamente?".

"Oh, Bill", respondeu Fleur, com seu sotaque francês. "Lá vem você e sua língua-doce".

"Ei! Eu não tenho culpa de ser bem educado", replicou o ruivo. Os três riram com o comentário.

"Estamos falando sobre meus exames, Bill", disse Penélope por fim.

"E então? Como está meu sobrinho?".

"Ótimo, com um desenvolvimento perfeito. Acho que no Natal a família estará maior".

"Você quer dizer bem maior, não é, Penny", rebateu a francesa. "Pois em outubro também nascerão os bebês de Fred e George".

"É verdade!", Bill soltou uma gargalhada. "A família Weasley não para de crescer. Daqui a pouco não teremos mais espaço na casa para tantos meninos". 

As duas mulheres concordaram rindo. Realmente, a família estava crescendo rápido. Os únicos que ainda não tinham filhos eram Harry e Ron, que ouviam sem parar as súplicas de Molly por mais netos.

Não muito afastado dali, Ginny e Hermione organizavam as brincadeiras com a garotada. Elas foram escolhidas para manter a turma bem ocupada. E todos estavam se divertindo muito, pois a criatividade das duas professoras era enorme, entretendo as crianças com vários tipos de jogos.

Bill olhou o filho mais velho se aventurar numa das brincadeiras. Com os olhos vendados, Pierre tinha que encontrar os outros primos e colegas. Em meio a gargalhadas divertidas, os pequenos fugiam pelo jardim, tentando escapar do aniversariante. 

Enquanto se divertia com as trapalhadas do filho, algo no céu chamou a atenção do jovem pai. Um ponto escuro que se aproximava da casa em alta velocidade. Uma coruja. A grande ave marrom posou na mesa onde eles estavam sentados, chamando a atenção de todos. Em sua pata, um pergaminho endereçado a Fleur Delacour Weasley. A descendente de veela desatou a carta e ao lê-la, seu rosto tornou-se subitamente triste, lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas.

"Fleur, querida, o que houve?".

"É a minha mãe", respondeu a loira com voz trêmula, sem perceber que estava falando em sua língua nativa. "Ela morreu".

* * *

Num calabouço escuro de algum castelo perdido da Irlanda, Meridian Sinistra tremia assustada.

Estava presa há uma semana, sem ter nenhum tipo de contato com seus seqüestradores. A comida surgia na sua cela em horários regulares. Só assim ela sabia se era manhã, tarde ou noite. A cela mofada e úmida estava lhe prejudicando a saúde. Tinha acessos de tosses continuamente. Quando não estava tossindo, estava rezando para que fosse encontrada logo.

Sentada no chão, Meridian abraçou os joelhos tentando se aquecer. Repentinamente, ouviu barulhos de passos. Sua apreensão aumentou ainda mais.

"Meridian Sinistra", uma voz masculina soou no ambiente. "É um prazer tê-la em nossa companhia".

"Quem é você?", perguntou a bruxa num rompante de coragem. "O que quer de mim?".

"Quero apenas uma informação, minha cara. Quero saber como foi que os professores de Hogwarts conseguiram ser tão bem sucedidos no ataque à Hogsmeade", respondeu a voz. "Se você colaborar e disser o que queremos saber, logo será libertada".

"Eu não direi nada", replicou a mulher. "Nada!".

"Muito bem, então... IMPERIUS!".

* * *

Harry observava a mulher arrumar a mala. A notícia da morte da mãe de Fleur acabara com a festa de Pierre. Toda a família se mostrou solidária com o casal. Molly se ofereceu para ir junto com o filho e a nora para o enterro da matriarca dos Delacour, mas Bill lhe pediu para ficar com as crianças na Toca. Enfim, ficou acertado que quem acompanharia o casal seria Ginny, para ajudar o irmão e a cunhada com os tramites legais do enterro e do testamento e também por ser a única, além de Bill, que falava francês fluentemente. Mas o jovem apanhador tinha certeza que sua esposa não estava nada satisfeita em viajar para Paris.

Ginny movia graciosamente sua varinha, fazendo alguns vestidos e robes flutuarem no ar e irem diretamente para a mala. Estava disposta a dar todo o apoio necessário para o irmão naquele momento tão difícil, mas algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia para não se afastar. Olhando por sobre o ombro, fitou o marido, que estava de pé, apoiado no batente da porta. Era o primeiro verão deles juntos como casal e ela estava de partida para outro país.

Percebendo o conflito da jovem, Harry se aproximou e a abraçou bem apertando, numa tentativa de lhe dar a segurança que ela precisava.

"Promete que não vai se envolver em encrencas quando eu estiver fora? Que vai comer direito? E que vai me ligar todos os dias?", ela murmurou contra o peito dele.

"Prometo", respondeu ele, segurando o sorriso. "Gin, não se preocupe. Ficarei bem. Além disso, você só vai ficar em Paris por apenas por alguns dias. Logo estaremos juntos de novo".

"Eu sei, eu sei... Mas estou com um mau pressentimento. Por que não vem conosco, Harry?", perguntou ela, erguendo a cabeça de modo que seus olhares pudessem se encontrar.

"Você sabe que não posso, querida. A final do campeonato será depois de amanhã. O time precisa de mim". Harry abaixou a cabeça, encostando a testa na dela. "Mas se pudesse, eu iria. Você sabe disso, não é?".

Ginny concordou, assentindo levemente com a cabeça. "Sentirei sua falta".

"Também sentirei a sua".

Os dois se beijaram com paixão e por alguns instantes, Ginny esqueceu-se da voz em sua cabeça, lhe dizendo para não viajar.

* * *

A viagem para França foi rápida e tranqüila, graças à ajuda de Arthur e Percy, que arrumaram todos os documentos necessários para a partida de Bill, Fleur e Ginny. Eles chegaram à Paris naquela mesma noite, seguindo diretamente para a residência dos Delacour. A casa da tradicional família francesa ficava nas proximidades do _Jardin du Luxembourg_. Era uma imponente mansão, digna dos antigos fidalgos da corte de Luís XV. A visão do lugar onde passara toda a infância trouxe mais lágrimas aos belos olhos azuis de Fleur. Nunca imaginara que voltaria à sua casa em tais circunstâncias.

Simon, o velho mordomo, recebeu os três jovens na porta. Depois das tradicionais trocas de condolências, acompanhou os recém chegados até o salão principal, onde o restante da família Delacour estava reunido.

A única pessoa que reparou na entrada de Fleur, Bill e Ginny foi uma garota, por volta dos dezesete anos, que estava sentada afastada dos demais.

"_Souer_!".(Irmã)

"Gabrielle!".

As duas irmãs se abraçaram entre lágrimas.

"Eu sinto tanto a falta dela", choramingou a irmã mais nova, referindo-se à mãe falecida.

"Tudo bem, Gabrielle. Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver", respondeu Fleur, consolando a irmã. Enxugando os olhos, a irmã mais velha sorriu levemente. "Veja só quem veio comigo".__

"Bill...", Gabrielle saiu dos braços da irmã, para abraçar o cunhado.

"_Ma petit_...". (Minha pequena) *Modo carinhoso como Bill trata Gabrielle.

"Eu me sinto tão sozinha, Bill...".

"Eu sei, _chèri_... Não se preocupe. Você não está mais sozinha. Nós estamos aqui com você agora", respondeu o inglês. "Você lembra da minha irmã, Ginny?".

Somente neste momento, Ginny pôde dar uma boa olhada em Gabrielle. A última vez que ela vira a irmã mais nova de Fleur fora no casamento de Bill e naquela época, Gabrielle era apenas uma menina. Agora, quatro anos depois, a francesa crescera e se transformara numa jovem dama, que apesar dos olhos vermelhos e tristes, era muito bonita. Assim como a irmã mais velha, Gabrielle tinha longos cabelos loiros platinados, pele clara e grandes olhos azuis.

"Oh!", Gabrielle limpou o rosto rapidamente e cumprimentou a ruiva, num inglês com forte sotaque. "Olá, Ginny".

"Gabrielle, sinto muito por sua mãe. Meus pêsames".

"_Merci_". A jovem tentou dar um sorriso. "E como está Harry? E Ron?".

"Estão bem e mandaram lembranças".

"Não se preocupe com esses dois, _ma_ _petit_. Logo, você poderá vê-los", comentou Bill, abraçando a pequena cunhada.

"O que quer dizer com isso?", perguntou Gabrielle olhando de Bill para a irmã.

"Nada, _chèri_. Vamos descansar. Mais tarde conversamos", respondeu Fleur, tentando não preocupar ainda mais a irmã caçula. Não estava na hora de dizer que, a partir daquele dia, Gabrielle iria morar com eles, na Inglaterra.

* * *

Ron andava rapidamente pelos corredores do Ministério. Estava tomando seu café da manhã com Hermione quando recebera um chamado urgente. Ao chegar na sala de reuniões do Departamento de Mistérios, Croacker, seu superior, e um grupo de 'inomináveis' já estavam presentes. Ron se acomodou numa das cadeiras, esperando pelo resto da equipe, e teve um ligeiro sobressalto quando viu seu pai entrar, juntamente com o comandante do esquadrão de Aurores, Connor O'Neil, sobrinho de Alastor Moody.

"Muito bem, pessoal, temos novas pistas do caso de Meridian Sinistra", começou o Ministro. "Uma equipe de aurores e uma equipe do Departamento de Mistérios seguirá imediatamente para a Irlanda. Os detalhes sobre o caso lhes serão entregue no caminho. Boa sorte, senhores".

Ronald se levantou e foi logo abordado por Croacker. Estava na lista dos homens que iriam para Irlanda. Arrumava-se quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

"Ei, Ron!".

Virando-se, o ruivo deparou-se com um amigo da escola.

"Seamus!".

Os dois homens se cumprimentaram efusivamente. Seamus se alistara no esquadrão de aurores na mesma época que Ron entrara para o Departamento de Mistérios. Seamus foi escalado para o caso de Meridian Sinistra por seus conhecimentos na região onde a professora de astronomia sumira. Ron ficou contente em saber que trabalharia com um conhecido. Depois que tudo estava pronto e cada todos os aurores e inomináveis receberam seus arquivos, a equipe partiu para a Irlanda.

* * *

Numa manhã cinzenta e chuvosa, os torcedores ingleses se reuniram para mais uma final do campeonato de quadribol. E como não podia deixar de ser, o Chudley Cannons estava prestes a se tornar mais uma vez campeão inglês. Desta vez, o jogo seria contra Montrose Magpies. E Harry iria confrontar um dos mais temidos apanhadores do torneio, Kalvin Henderson, que era conhecido por seu jogo sujo e por manobras perigosas.

Harry estava nervoso e inquieto, o que era normal, afinal ele sempre ficava nervoso e inquieto antes de um jogo. Porém, havia algo diferente. Uma sensação estranha... Ele sentia que algo não estava certo. As palavras e a preocupação de Ginny lhe vieram à mente. Será que ela pressentira que aconteceria alguma coisa durante a partida? Sacudindo a cabeça, ele afastou tais pensamentos. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de pensar em coisas trágicas momentos antes de enfrentar um dos times mais cruéis da temporada.

Quando Lee Jordan chamou as equipes, o estádio rugiu de emoção. A chuva não afastara dos torcedores fanáticos, ansiosos por ver seus times vencendo. Harry, montado em sua Firebolt 2000, voou para o campo junto com seus companheiros: Wood, Clliford, Mackenzie, Norton, Müller e Dermot.

A exemplo das demais partidas do Montrose Magpie na temporada, aquele foi um jogo violento, cheio de faltas e penalidades. Poucos gols foram marcados e quem encontrasse o pomo primeiro definiria o final. Harry tentava, a todo custo, enxergar o pomo no meio da chuva, da lama, além de ter que desviar dos balaços que os batedores adversários disparavam contra ele. Era um milagre o fato de seus óculos não terem quebrado ainda.

Um brilho dourado chamou atenção do jovem Potter na quinta hora da partida. Sem perder tempo, Harry disparou atrás da bolinha dourada. No entanto, em sua direção, vieram todos os jogadores do Montrose. Os artilheiros o imprensaram, fazendo um sanduíche humano, enquanto um dos batedores lhe acertou 'inocentemente' o bastão na nuca. O juiz apitou a falta e Harry perdeu o pomo de vista.

Mais algumas horas se passaram. Horas cheias de agressão e jogo sujo. Os jogadores do Cannons resolveram partir com violência para cima dos oponentes. Na sétima hora de partida, Harry tinha certeza que além de um galo na cabeça, estava com algumas costelas quebradas.

O placar estava 70 a 60 para os Cannons quando Harry avistou o pomo outra vez. Deslizando em sua vassoura, ele voou atrás da pequena bola alada. O Montrose atacou com tudo novamente, balaços voaram na direção de Harry, que tinha a impressão de haver mais de dois balaços na partida. Apesar do esforço dos batedores do Cannons, uma das bolinhas furiosas acertou Harry em cheio no rosto, derrubando-o da Firebolt. E outra vez o juiz apitou a falta.

Wood aterrissou perto do companheiro, preocupado com seu estado. Harry estava caído no chão, dentro de uma poça de lama. O balaço lhe acertara bem em cima do supercílio direito, abrindo um corte que sangrava muito. O goleiro só conseguia ouvir os gritos da torcida sobre o barulho da chuva torrencial que caía.

 "Potter, você está bem?", perguntou o juiz. "Pode voltar à partida?".

"Sim, senhor, estou bem", respondeu Harry, decidido, enquanto pressionava a manga do robe contra o ferimento, para estancar o sangramento.

"Mas Harry! Você não pode jogar neste estado!", exclamou Wood.

"Vamos lá, Oliver. Vamos acabar com esse jogo de uma vez. Estou cansado disso", disse Harry com firmeza. Os dois montaram em suas vassouras, determinados a terminar com aquela partida horrorosa.

Norton, que estava de posse da goles, marcou mais um gol assim que o juiz apitou o recomeço do jogo. Harry, cansado, com uma dor de cabeça de matar e dificuldades para respirar, continuava procurando o pomo sem cessar. Novamente o avistou. Inclinando-se na Firebolt, disparou em direção à bolinha. Desta vez, ninguém iria pará-lo. Com o canto de olho, percebeu Henderson e os dois batedores do Montrose voando atrás dele. Começou a imaginar como se livraria dos adversários, quando viu Müller e Norton vindo em sua direção, mas em sentido contrário. Harry percebeu imediatamente a manobra. Ajeitando-se na vassoura, ele foi de encontro aos companheiros sem pensar nas conseqüências.

A torcida toda gritou quando os seis jogadores se chocaram. Poucos perceberam quando Harry saiu do meio daquela confusão, seguido de perto por Henderson.

"Não deixarei você pegar o pomo!", gritou Kalvin.

Harry não deu ouvidos às ameaças do outro apanhador e continuou seu vôo até o pomo, que parecia esperar por ele, pacientemente. E assim que pôs as mãos na bolinha dourada, Potter sentiu um punho acertar seu rosto, derrubando-o de novo da vassoura.

O mundo de Harry foi escurecendo aos poucos. Sentia apenas uma excruciante dor no braço esquerdo. Percebeu o juiz e os amigos se aproximarem, mas eles pareciam estar muito distantes, assim como a voz de Lee Jordan anunciando a vitória do Cannons depois de oito horas de jogo. E seu último pensamento foi em Ginny e em como ela ficaria furiosa por ele ter se machucado tanto.

* * *

Gabrielle e Ginny caminhavam pelos jardins da _Séjour Delacour_. Bill pedira à irmã para se aproximar da cunhada. Desde a morte da mãe, Gabrielle se isolara dos demais familiares, conversando apenas com Fleur e, algumas vezes, com Bill. Ginny não se incomodava de fazer companhia a jovem francesa. Gostava de Gabrielle e faria o que pudesse para ajudá-la a superar aqueles momentos difíceis. Estavam passando por algumas roseiras, quando Ginny caiu de joelhos, sentindo uma estranha dor no peito.

"Ginny?", perguntou Gabrielle. "O que houve?".

"Harry...", murmurou a ruiva antes de perder a consciência.

"_Mon Dieu_! Ginny!", exclamou a descendente de veela, antes de sair correndo para pedir ajuda. Encontrou Bill e Fleur conversando com o advogado da família no salão principal.

"_Souer_! Bill! Ginny desmaiou!", gritou ela.

Todos se dirigiram rapidamente para o jardim. Bill carregou Ginny até o quarto de hóspedes enquanto Fleur foi chamar o médico da família.

O inglês olhava para a irmã com olhos cheios de preocupação. "Por Merlim, Ginny... O que foi que aconteceu?", perguntou baixinho.

"_Monsieur_ Weasley", chamou Simon, da porta. "Uma lareira para o senhor. É _Madame_ Weasley, sua mãe. Da Inglaterra".

Bill seguiu o mordomo até a biblioteca, onde se deparou com o rosto preocupado da mãe.

"Mãe? O que há?", indagou apreensivo.

"Aconteceu um acidente, querido", respondeu Molly. "Com Harry".

* * *

Hermione olhava para seu melhor amigo, que jazia inconsciente num leito do Hospital St. Mungo's. Ele estava com uma séria concussão na cabeça, três costelas e o braço esquerdo fraturado, além de uma torção no pé. Sentia-se impotente diante do estado de Harry. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, mas não podia. Os medibruxos haviam tratado muito bem dele. Tudo o que Harry precisava agora era de repouso absoluto.

"Acha que ele ficará bom logo?", perguntou Angelina, que estava do outro lado da cama.

"Harry já passou por situações piores que essa, Angie. Tenho certeza que ele vai acordar em breve, querendo montar na vassoura dele de novo", respondeu Mione, sorrindo para a concunhada.

Toda a família Weasley se mobilizara para cuidar de Harry. No dia do acidente, Molly e Arthur permaneceram no hospital. Na manhã seguinte, Penny e Percy revesaram com os pais. Alicia e George ficaram na noite anterior e agora era a vez de Fred e Angelina. Hermione fora a única que passara o tempo todo ao lado do amigo. Harry era como um irmão para ela, queria ficar e acompanhar sua recuperação. E ela não queria voltar e ficar sozinha no apartamento de Londres, visto que Ron ainda não voltara da Irlanda.

Passos apressados e vozes exaltadas chamaram a atenção das duas mulheres.

"Senhora, por favor, compreenda-".

"Ele é meu marido! Eu tenho todo o direito de entrar!", exclamou uma voz bem conhecida das duas.

"Ginny!", disse Hermione, levantando-se e abrindo a porta.

A ruiva estava a alguns metros dali, tentando se livrar de um segurança e de uma enfermeira, que suplicava para que ela se acalmasse e fizesse silêncio. Assim que avistou a amiga, a expressão zangada de Ginny suavizou-se.

"Hermione!".

"Vocês podem deixá-la passar, por favor. Ela é a Senhora Potter".

Os funcionários do hospital olharam espantados de Hermione para Ginny e soltaram a moça, pedindo desculpas e se retirando rapidamente. As duas mulheres permaneceram no corredor.

"Obrigada, Hermione", disse Ginny, ajeitando o vestido que usava. "Agora me explique... Por que eles não queriam me deixar entrar?".

"Ordens de seu pai", respondeu a outra. "Desde que Harry foi internado, milhares de fãs tentam entrar para vê-lo".

"E como ele está?", Ginny perguntou, aflita.

Hermione resolveu ser sincera. "Estável, mas ainda inconsciente. Venha, eu te levo até ele".

Ver o marido pálido e imóvel no leito trouxe novas lágrimas aos olhos de Ginny. Ela havia chorado desde que soubera do resultado desastroso do jogo. Voltara para a Inglaterra o mais rápido que pudera, deixando Bill e Fleur em Paris, resolvendo questões quanto à guarda de Gabrielle.

"Oh, Harry", choramingou ela, enquanto passava a mão delicadamente pelos cabelos rebeldes do rapaz. "O que fizeram com você?".

Hermione fez um sinal de cabeça para Angelina, que compreendeu na hora. Era momento de deixar o casal a sós. A morena cutucou Fred, que dormia sentado numa poltrona perto da janela.

"Gin, estaremos aí fora se precisar de alguma coisa, está bem?", Angie disse, enquanto arrastava um sonolento Fred para fora do quarto.

"Obrigada, Angelina", agradeceu Ginny.

Hermione saiu em seguida, dizendo que tentaria entrar em contato com Ron, mas que logo voltaria, deixando os amigos sozinhos.

Ginny puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado da cama. E enquanto acariciava a mão grande e calejada de Harry, pensava naquela estranha sensação que tivera antes de viajar. Será que se ela houvesse permanecido na Inglaterra, as coisas teriam sido diferentes? Jamais poderia responder. O que poderia fazer agora era cuidar para que seu amado ficasse bom logo.

* * *

Uma garoa caía em Coleraine, Irlanda do Norte. De acordo com as pistas conseguidas pelos aurores, um trouxa havia visto uma mulher com a descrição de Meridian Sinistra vagando por um bosque nos arredores da cidade.

Ronald e Seamus caminhavam rapidamente, em direção às árvores, seus impermeáveis com a gola levantada, tentando protegê-los inutilmente do chuvisco.

"Detesto esse tipo de chuva", resmungou Finnigan, por entre os dentes. "A gente pensa que pode sair numa boa, que está chovendo só um pouquinho, que logo vai passar e quando a gente menos espera, já está encharcado".

Ron segurou um riso. Até que era divertido trabalhar com Seamus. O irlandês sempre tinha uma tirada engraçada para animar o grupo e sabia se comportar profissionalmente nas horas necessárias. Naquele momento, os dois estavam molhados até os ossos, vagando por entre árvores, procurando pela ex-professora, tentando a todo custo não escorregar nas folhas e gravetos que havia no chão.

Ia responder a Seamus quando um vulto se jogou sobre ele. Ron caiu de costas, batendo com a cabeça uma raiz. Finnigan prontamente sacou sua varinha e estuporou o atacante.

"Ron, você está bem?", perguntou o irlandês.

"Sim, mas acho que terei dor de cabeça por uma semana", resmungou o ruivo, se levantando. "Vamos dar uma olhada nesse maluco".

Os dois viraram o corpo e levaram um susto quando se depararam com Meridian.

"Professora Sinistra!".

"Nossa, até que ela é bem forte para uma senhora de idade...", disse Ron, massageando o pescoço, onde a mulher havia agarrado com uma força surpreendente.

* * *

Gabrielle olhava para seu novo lar.

Uma casa branca de dois andares, no estilo vitoriano, situada num bairro elegante nas proximidades de Londres. Não era tão grande e imponente como _Séjour Delacour_, mas transmitia uma sensação de alegria e aconchego que não havia na mansão francesa.

Havia se passado uma semana desde a morte de Madame Delacour e Gabrielle, por ser menor de idade, ficou sob a guarda da irmã e do marido. Iria viver na Inglaterra até atingir a maioridade. Fleur também providenciara a transferência da irmã mais nova da Beauxbatons para Hogwarts. Assim que a carta de admissão de Gabrielle chegasse, eles comprariam os uniformes e todo o material necessário para que a jovem continuasse com seus estudos.

"Seja bem-vinda à sua nova casa, _ma petit_", disse Bill assim que eles desceram do carro do Ministério.

Gabrielle olhou para o cunhado e para irmã que sorriam carinhosamente. Amava os dois com todo o coração e torcia para que tudo desse certo. Na varanda da casa, podia ver Molly, Penélope, Charlie, Cho e as crianças esperando por eles.

"Essa é a minha tia, vovó?", Pierre perguntou puxando a barra do vestido da Sra. Weasley.

"Sim, querido", respondeu a boa senhora. "Por que você não vai lá dar um abraço de boas vindas nela?".

O pequeno assentiu com a cabeça e se aproximou dos pais e da 'nova' tia. "Olá", disse ele, com uma expressão curiosa e, ao mesmo tempo, tímida no rostinho.

"Olá, Pierre", respondeu Gabrielle, se ajoelhando para ficar da mesma altura do menino.

"Eu moro aqui", ele falou, apontando o dedinho para a casa atrás de si. "Você vai morar aqui também?".

"_Oui_", assentiu a jovem.

A expressão do garoto se iluminou quando ele deu um sorriso irresistível. "Oba! Espero que sejamos grandes amigos, tia!".

"Eu também, _mon chèr_. Eu também", disse Gabrielle. E, cedendo ao grande anseio que lhe oprimia o peito, ela abraçou o sobrinho enquanto algumas lágrimas desciam-lhe pelas bochechas.

* * *

Harry praguejava contra todos os medibruxos existentes no mundo.

O verão seguia seu curso, quente e agitado. E tudo que o jovem bruxo mais queria era sair da cama e desfrutar um pouco de sol e de ar puro. Não que ele estivesse reclamando de estar em casa, pelo contrário! Adorava o fato de poder relaxar e descansar junto de sua esposa e amigos. O único problema era a recomendação médica para que ele tivesse repouso absoluto, a fim de que as fraturas cicatrizassem sem nenhum problema. Ginny, levando ao pé da letra todas as ordens do médico, não o deixava fazer nada. Até mesmo para ir ao banheiro, ela insistia em acompanhá-lo. Ela só aceitara que a família fizesse uma festa de aniversário para Harry desde que ele permanecesse o tempo todo sentado.

Ajeitando-se na poltrona diante da janela, Harry conseguia apenas pensar em como seria divertido voar em sua Firebolt por aquele céu azul, disputar uma partida de quadribol entre as macieiras perto da Toca, sentir o vento assoviar em seu ouvido... Não resistindo mais, levantou-se, pegou a varinha e foi até a janela.

"Accio Firebolt!".

Momentos depois, a vassoura planava diante de seus olhos. Com um sorriso travesso, Harry saiu voando pelos céus de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Ah! Estar no ar outra vez depois de duas semanas de repouso era maravilhoso. Voar sempre lhe trazia sensações indescritíveis. Uma alegria feroz e incontida encheu-lhe o peito, antes que um súbito aperto no estômago estragasse seu prazer, seguido por um grito.

"HARRY POTTER! QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ EM CIMA?!".

Virando a cabeça, o apanhador viu a esposa no jardim, de braços cruzados e uma expressão zangada. Apesar da distância, podia sentir a fúria que emanava de Ginny. Devagar, foi se aproximando, até aterrizar diante dela.

Ginny tentava se controlar para não bater no atraente marido. Sabia que Harry estava cansado de ficar em casa e por isso resolvera preparar um almoço especial, um picnic no jardim. Mas quando fora buscá-lo, encontrou o quarto vazio. Estava entrando em pânico quando viu algo no céu. Era ninguém mais que Harry, fazendo piruetas com a Firebolt. E num acesso de raiva, saiu correndo para fora.

"O que você pensa que estava fazendo, Harry?", ela estalou, assim que ele pôs os pés no chão.

"Er... Voando?", respondeu ele, enquanto coçava a nuca, num gesto nervoso.

"Por Merlim, Harry! O que deu em você?", ela colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Ficou maluco? Você podia ter caído, quebrado as costelas outra vez-".

"Ah, Gin... Qual é... Eu só estava dando uma voltinha...". Harry tentou aliviar o clima, mas percebeu seu erro quando viu a expressão de Ginny ficar ainda mais zangada. Se isso fosse possível.

"Uma voltinha?! Fazer piruetas e cambalhotas a mais de cinqüenta metros do chão é dar uma voltinha? Desde quando?".

Harry se considerava uma pessoa pacífica, mas todos os pacifistas tinham limites. E ele já estava chegando no seu. Sentia-se cansado, frustrado, literalmente confinado. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que morresse de tédio.

"Desde que se passa três semanas seguidas sem poder dar um passo fora de casa, sem poder fazer nada sozinho", ele respondeu começando a se irritar. "Estou farto disso, Ginny! Meu braço já está bom. Minhas costelas também. Me sinto ótimo. Não quero mais ficar deitado naquela cama como um inválido!".

"Céus, eu quase morro de preocupação quando não te encontrei! Sinceramente, Harry, como você pode ser tão imaturo e inconseqüente?".

"Eu não sou imaturo! Muito menos inconseqüente!", exclamou Harry.

"Claro que é! E, além disso, é um egoísta", Ginny rebateu. "Não te passou pela cabeça o susto que você me daria sumindo assim? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, Harry, depois de tudo que estou fazendo para te ajudar?".

"Ninguém te pediu pra me ajudar. Posso muito bem me cuidar sozinho".

"Ah! Quer dizer que o 'grande' Harry Potter não precisa da ajuda de ninguém?".

"Exatamente!".

Um silêncio constrangedor seguiu-se após a réplica zangada de Harry. Ginny respirou fundo, tentando esconder sua mágoa.

"Pois bem, Harry. Já que é assim, acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui", disse ela com frieza, enquanto se virava e voltava para dentro de casa.

Exasperado, Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. Seguiu atrás da esposa para se desculpar, mas antes que pudesse subir as escadas, ouviu o elfo doméstico lhe chamar.

"Senhor Harry Potter, senhor?".

"O que é, Dobby?".

"O senhor e sua 'Wheezy' ainda vão sair para o picnic?", perguntou o elfo apontando para a cesta na mesa de jantar.

'_Picnic? Essa não..._', pensou Harry, sentindo-se culpado. '_Droga!_'. Subindo as escadas de dois em dois, bateu na porta do quarto que dividia com Ginny, mas não obteve resposta.

Naquela noite, o 'famoso' Harry Potter dormiu no sofá.

* * *

Os dias foram passando lentamente.

E Harry não era o único que estava tendo dificuldades conjugais.

Fred era outro que passava por problemas com a esposa. Naquele exato momento, ele se escondia atrás do sofá, enquanto uma Angelina extremamente irritada, jogava um vaso contra a parede.

"COMO VOCÊ OUSA, FRED WEASLEY!", gritou a morena, enquanto agarrava um relógio de parede. "Voltar tarde da noite sem ao menos me avisar! Eu te esperei para o jantar, seu ingrato!".

"Mas, Angie, amor... Eu estava na loja!", respondeu o ruivo, cobrindo a cabeça para se proteger dos cacos. 

"_Eu estava na loja_", ela o imitou com sarcasmo. "Mentira! Aposto que você estava no Hog's Head, bebendo com aquela pilantra da Maggie".

Fred pensava o que mais havia na sala para a esposa arremessar antes que ela se lembrasse da própria varinha e lançasse algum logro nele. Encolhendo-se para se desviar de um abajur, o ruivo torceu para que ela se acalmasse logo. Daria trabalho consertar todos aqueles objetos de novo.

Normalmente, Angelina era uma mulher simpática e bem humorada. Porém, durante a gravidez, a ex-artilheira de Gryffindor sofria uma transformação radical. Ela tinha mudanças constantes de humor, passando de uma raiva incontrolável para uma profunda melancolia em questão de segundos. Como estava acontecendo agora. Fred ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu Angelina soluçar.

"Você só faz isso comigo por estou parecendo um trasgo!", choramingou ela, sentando-se na poltrona.

"Que isso, doçura! Você está linda!", respondeu ele, postando-se ao lado dela e acariciando os cabelos escuros.

"Não minta pra mim, Fred! Eu tenho um espelho no quarto, sabia?".

"Que eu vou quebrar se você continuar pensando assim", rebateu ele. "Você é a grávida mais bonita que existe, meu amor".

"Mas então por que você não chegou na hora do jantar?", ela indagou, enxugando as lágrimas. "Anne e Alice também esperaram por você...".

"Eu já falei, Angie... Eu estava na loja. Tivemos problemas com a armazenagem de alguns produtos e Thomas e eu ficamos até agora tentando ajeitar as coisas...".

Angelina ergueu uma sobrancelha. Fred não estava com cara e nem com cheiro de quem fora a um pub beber e ela sabia Thomas era um rapaz muito certinho demais para sair numa noitada com o patrão.

"Tudo bem, eu acredito", disse ela, se levantando. "Mas você vai dormir no sofá hoje".

"Mas, Angie! Por quê?".

"Por ter chegado atrasado para o jantar e ter-nos feito esperar um tempão".

Fred suspirou enquanto via a mulher se afastar. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

Harry olhava para seu copo de cerveja amanteigada como se ela fosse resolver todos seus problemas.

Ele e Ginny ainda estavam brigados. Fora um dos piores verões que passara na vida. Ficar em casa com a mulher amada, sem poder chegar perto e tocá-la era frustrante. Ginny lhe dirigia a palavra apenas quando era estritamente necessário e houveram dias que Harry sequer a vira. Agora estava ali, no Três Vassouras, sozinho.

"Ei, Harry!".

Harry virou-se para ver quem o estava chamando e viu Fred e George se aproximarem. Os gêmeos sentaram-se junto com o cunhado.

"Ei, rapazes", ele cumprimentou. "O que estão fazendo aqui?".

"Comemorando uma excelente venda, meu amigo", respondeu George, com um grande sorriso.

"Parabéns... Que bom que as coisas estão indo bem na loja", disse Harry, tentando parecer mais animado.

"Sim, a loja está indo de vento em popa... E devemos tudo isso a você, Harry".

"Eu? Por quê?", estranhou o apanhador.

"Porque se você não tivesse nos dado o dinheiro do seu prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo, jamais conseguiríamos ter começado nossos negócios", falou Fred. "Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?".

Harry se remexeu na cadeira, inquieto. Não queria dizer aos amigos que estava brigado com Ginny. 

"Nossa irmã te botou pra fora, foi?", George perguntou, sorrindo.

"N-não... não f-foi b-bem isso", gaguejou Potter, ligeiramente constrangido.

"Veja Fred!", George gargalhou "Mais um para o clube dos maridos problemáticos". 

"Bem vindo ao clube, Harry", resmungou Fred.

"Maridos problemáticos? O que quer dizer com isso?".

"É um clube que meu irmãozinho aqui está fundando, Harry", o gêmeo continuou, apesar dos protestos do irmão. "Angelina está acabando com ele, coitado... E pelo que podemos ver, Ginny está indo no mesmo caminho com você".

"Foi uma briguinha à toa...", Harry tentou argumentar.

"É o que todos dizem...". George deus alguns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de Harry, enquanto Madame Rosmerta servia duas grandes canecas de cerveja amanteigada para os gêmeos.

"Parece que teremos uma festinha familiar aqui hoje, não é?", disse ela, indicando com a cabeça Ron, que acabara de entrar.

"Ei, pessoal", disse o outro ruivo sentado-se na mesa, depois de pedir uma cerveja para ele também.

"E aí, Ronniekins? Como estão as coisas no Ministério?".

"A mesma coisa de sempre", respondeu Ron.

"E a Professora Sinistra?", perguntou Harry.

"Ela está melhor. Receberá alta em breve e estará em Hogwarts para o início das aulas". Ron parou para tomar um grande gole de sua bebida. "E falando em aulas, vocês sabem que haverá um novo professor em Hogwarts esse ano?".

"Como você sabe?", quis saber Fred.

"Papai me contou. O nome dele é Darius Alfarrabius. É um ex-slytherin e dará aulas de Latim".

"Latim?".

"Hm-hum", concordou Ron. "E papai disse também que esse cara tem fama de ser um conquistador... Eu já não gostei dele... Vou ter uma conversa séria com Hermione...".

'_Era só o que me faltava_...', pensou Harry, se sentindo ainda pior. Um conquistador a solta em Hogwarts.

* * *

No dia primeiro de setembro, o Expresso de Hogwarts seguia sua habitual viagem, levando centenas de estudantes para o primeiro dia de aula na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Entre os vários jovens e crianças, estava Gabrielle Delacour. A jovem francesa estava ansiosa, na expectativa de como seria seu ano letivo no castelo. Lembrava-se vagamente de Hogwarts. Estivera lá durante o Torneio Tri-Bruxo e naquela época, tudo lhe parecera tão gigantesco. Torcia para que tudo desse certo.

Para a grande surpresa de Gabrielle, ela encontrara vários conhecidos que estudaram em Beauxbatons durante a reconstrução de Hogwarts. Entre eles, uma jovem morena muito simpática chamada Olívia, que era de Ravenclaw e iniciaria o sétimo ano, assim como a francesa. As duas conversaram durante todo o trajeto até a escola e Gabrielle desejava, intimamente, que fosse colocada na mesma casa que a colega, assim não se sentiria tão sozinha.

Já estava escuro quando desembarcaram do trem na estação em Hogsmeade. Olívia seguiu para as carruagens enquanto Gabrielle acompanhou Titus e os alunos que fariam o primeiro ano até o lago. A visão do imponente castelo, com suas imensas torres e janelas iluminadas impressionou a francesa. Tudo era incrivelmente belo.

Ela e as demais crianças foram recepcionadas por Hermione, que lhe deu um sorriso e uma piscadela antes de começar o discurso de boas vindas. Depois de serem assustados por Pirraça, Nick Quase Sem Cabeça e o Barão Sangrento, eles seguiram até o salão principal, onde os outros alunos e professores os aguardavam. Gabrielle ouviu Hermione chamar o nome de cada um dos alunos novatos. Quando todos foram selecionados, Minerva McGonagall se levantou, dizendo que havia uma aluna transferida e que todos deviam ser gentis e educados com a recém-chegada.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Gabrielle sentiu-se corar diante de toda aquela observação. Apesar de ser um quarto veela, ela não se sentia muito bem sendo o centro das atenções. Isso era algo para Fleur. Estava acostumada a ficar à sombra da irmã.

Uma salva de palmas estrondosa explodiu da mesa dos Ravenclaws quando o chapéu finalmente anunciou a casa que Gabrielle ficaria. A jovem foi logo acolhida pela nova amiga Olívia e por Andrew, o monitor da casa. O banquete que se seguiu foi muito saboroso, tanto quanto os jantares de luxo de Beauxbatons.

Durante a refeição, Gabrielle sentiu que estava sendo observada. Era uma sensação sutil, que fazia os pêlos de sua nuca e de seus braços se arrepiarem. Erguendo a cabeça, deparou-se com um par de intensos olhos castanhos. O arrepio aumentou subitamente.

"Olívia", Gabrielle virou-se para a companheira, que comia um belo pedaço de costeleta de carneiro. "Quem é aquele rapaz ali?", perguntou tentando parecer desinteressada.

"Ah, vejo que você tem faro bom pra homens, Gabi", a morena riu divertida, vendo a amiga corar e resmungar um 'não é nada disso'. "Bem, aquele é Dennis Creevey. Ele também é do sétimo ano e estuda em Gryffindor. E é o garoto mais popular da escola, tirando os professores Black, Lupin e Weasley, é claro".

"Ele não parece ter dezessete anos...", comentou Gabrielle, observando Dennis com discrição.

"E não tem mesmo. Ele tem dezenove. Dizem por aí que a família dele foi atacada durante a guerra e ele e o irmão mais velho não puderam terminar os estudos. Quando a escola voltou a funcionar, Dennis pediu a Diretora McGonagall que retomasse as aulas". Olívia parou de falar para mastigar uma batatinha. "Ela concordou e então ele voltou. Dennis é monitor-chefe, além de ser batedor e capitão do time de quadribol. Aliás, isso só o torna mais popular entre as garotas".

Gabrielle voltou a observar a mesa dos Gryffindors. Dennis conversava com os colegas que estavam em volta. Os cabelos castanhos claros eram cheios e compridos e seus traços eram masculinos e harmoniosos. O nariz tinha um bom tamanho e os lábios eram ligeiramente cheios. Definitivamente, Dennis Creevey era um jovem bonito.

'_Bonito até demais_', pensou Gabrielle, sacudindo a cabeça e voltando a comer. Estava ali para estudar e não para arranjar um namorado. Mesmo que fosse um bonitão como Creevey.

* * *

Ron olhava Hermione preparar suas aulas. Os dois estavam no apartamento onde moravam, no centro de Londres. Era uma noite fria de outono e o jovem ruivo adoraria que a esposa jogasse todos aqueles livros para o alto e sentasse com ele diante da lareira. Mas Hermione era perfeita demais para atrasar com uma aula sequer. E assim ele tinha que ter paciência e esperar.

Esperar. Era tudo que Ron fazia desde que começaram as aulas em Hogwarts, há um mês. Esperar pelo melhor momento para abordar o assunto que mais o afligia no momento: Darius Alfarrabius. Ron conhecera o professor de Latim e não simpatizara com ele. Para ser mais exato, Ron o detestara. E para piorar, parecia o novo professor era o único assunto abordado por Hermione.

Ron logo se lembrou de seu segundo ano e de seu antigo professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. O ex-professor de DCAT também era do tipo galã de cinema. Alto, loiro, olhos azuis e sorriso estilo propaganda-de-pasta-de-dente (que ele assistia na televisão de vez em quando). Mesmo sendo um tremendo idiota, Lockhart conseguiu encantar Hermione e todas as outras garotas da escola. Mas Alfarrabius não era como Lockhart. Era dezenas, centenas vezes mais esperto.

"Ah, finalmente! Terminei!", ele ouviu a esposa suspirar.

Hermione espreguiçou-se na cadeira, esticando os músculos cansados. Levantando-se, ela arrumou o material numa pasta de couro e depois se sentou ao lado de Ron no sofá, aconchegando-se a ele.

Acariciando os cabelos 'fofos', Ron pensou. '_Talvez agora seja um bom momento..._'. E respirando fundo, perguntou de supetão: "Hermione, o que você acha desse novo professor?".

"Do professor Alfarrabius?", diante do consentimento do marido, ela continuou. "Bem, ele parece ser um bom professor e uma ótima pessoa, mesmo sendo um ex-slytherin. E, além disso, ele é muito bem informado e já leu '_Hogwarts: Uma História_'...".

Ron observou Mione tagarelar a respeito de Alfarrabius e toda sua esperteza e inteligência. O caso era mais grave que pensava. Ele teria que tomar medidas desesperadas.

"Hermione, eu não quero que você fale com esse professor", disse Ron, interrompendo a mulher.

"O quê?", a professora de Transfiguração ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Está louco, Ron? Como vou parar de falar com o homem? Ele é um colega de trabalho, nos vemos várias vezes ao dia... Muitas vezes, preciso falar com ele".

"Mas eu não quero que fale com ele e ponto final", Ron estava irredutível.

"Ronald Weasley! Eu não acredito!", Hermione exclamou, depois de olhar bem para o marido. "Você está com ciúmes!". E começou a rir.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes!", rebateu Ron, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem.

"Está sim, admita!", a risada dela aumentou. Ron não sabia o que era pior, ser motivo dos risos de Hermione ou admitir que ela estava certa: ele estava com ciúmes.

"Não estou com ciúmes", ele tentou se acalmar.

"Então por que não quer que eu fale com o professor Alfarrabius?".

"Er... Bem... É que...", novamente as orelhas de Ron esquentaram.

"Ah, Ron... Você fica tão bonitinho quando está com ciúmes", ela riu, antes de abraçá-lo. "Não precisa se preocupar, querido. Ninguém é páreo para você".

Ron retribuiu o abraço com relutância.

* * *

"Senhor Weasley! Senhor Weasley!". Uma voz aguda e insistente tirou Percy de seus pensamentos.

"Pois não, Senhorita Smith?".

"O Ministro deseja vê-lo, senhor".

Percy agradeceu a secretária e saiu de seu escritório para encontrar-se com o pai.

Assim que o filho entrou, Arthur Weasley o olhou com preocupação. Percy andava muito distraído e distante nestes últimos dias. Penny, inclusive, lhe enviara uma coruja para saber se estava acontecendo algo muito grave no Ministério, para deixar o jovem assistente tão preocupado. Percy estava tão estranho, que andava negligenciando o próprio trabalho.

"Queria falar comigo, pai?".

"Sente-se, Percy", disse o bruxo mais velho, indicando a cadeira. "Agora, diga-me o que está te preocupando tanto?".

"Não é nada, pai", respondeu Percy, um tanto incomodado.

Para surpresa de Arthur, as orelhas de Percy ficaram ligeiramente vermelhas. Ele conhecia aquele 'sinal', afinal também possuía o terrível 'Rubor Weasley' que começava sempre pelas orelhas. Isso significava que o que se passava com Percy era algo extremamente pessoal e até um pouco constrangedor. E isso aumentou ainda mais a curiosidade do ministro.

"Se não fosse nada suas orelhas não estariam vermelhas", Arthur constatou e riu da cara indignada que o filho fez. "Vamos, Percy, converse comigo. Quem sabe não posso ajudar?".

Depois de alguns instantes de hesitação, Percy falou. "Estou com problemas em casa, pai".

"Com o pequeno Percy?". O jovem bruxo negou. "Com Penny?". As orelhas ficaram mais vermelhas.

"S-sim...", Percy gaguejou. Sentia-se desajeitado. Como falar para o pai que estava com ciúmes da esposa? Ele, o refinado e correto Percival Weasley, com ciúmes do novo professor de Latim. Respirando fundo, resolveu se abrir e contar tudo o que sentia. Já não agüentava mais ficar nessa situação.

Arthur ouviu o filho, num misto de surpresa e divertimento. Quem diria que o mais 'certinho' de seus filhos teria esse tipo de problema? Deixou o rapaz desabafar e assim que Percy terminou de praguejar contra todas as gerações passadas da família Alfarrabius, Arthur resolveu falar.

"Percy, meu filho, fico feliz em ver que seus sentimentos por Penélope são fortes a ponto deixá-lo assim tão... deslocado...", disse o bruxo, rindo interiormente diante da reação do filho. Por mais que tentasse parecer diferente, Percy era um típico Weasley: um ruivo com emoções fortes, cabeça quente e pavio curto.

"Eu não estou deslocado, pai, estou apenas...".

"Inseguro? Com ciúmes?". Arthur o interrompeu. "Isso é normal, meu filho. Acontece com todo mundo...".

"Pai, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de sentir tais coisas, sou um homem muito ocupado", Percy tentou argumentar.

"E por tentar esconder seus sentimentos, seu trabalho está piorando a cada dia...", comentou o ministro. "Percy, converse com Penny. Abra seu coração, desabafe com sua esposa. Tenho certeza que não há motivos para você se preocupar, afinal Penélope é uma jovem sensata e ela gosta muito de você".

"Mas, pai, ela não pára de falar dele... Todo dia é a mesma coisa: '_Ah, professor Darius isso, professor Darius aquilo..._'. Céus! Isso me enlouquece!".

"Isso é apenas uma fase, Percy. Eu já passei isso com Molly. Lembra-se da época que ela estava encantada por Lockhart? Então... Foi duro agüentar sua mãe falando daquele 'pulha' o tempo todo".

"E o que eu devo fazer?".

"Dialogar, meu filho. O diálogo é a melhor solução para o seu problema. Você verá que não há nada pra temer. Darius não vai roubar sua esposa", disse Arthur, sorrindo.

"Esse Darius é um pilantra... Onde já se viu? Dar em cima de mulheres casadas... E uma delas está grávida ainda por cima. E é a minha esposa!", Percy levantou-se da cadeira e começou a resmungar e praguejar contra Alfarrabius novamente.

'_Se Percy está assim, imagina então Ronald, Harry, Severus e Sirius..._', pensou o ministro, divertido.

* * *

A vida parecia estar complicada também para outro Weasley.

Fred caminhava apressadamente pelo Beco Diagonal, a procura do endereço de Lee havia lhe dado. Aquela seria sua última tentativa de fazer as pazes com Angelina.

O humor da morena estava em ebulição. Literalmente. Fred não podia olhar para os lados que a esposa já o acusava de traição e o expulsava de casa a base de vassouradas. Boa coisa Angelina ter sido artilheira. Pois se ela tivesse sido batedora, a esta hora Fred estava com a cabeça partida ao meio.

O ruivo parou diante de um velho prédio, onde se podia ler na entrada: '_Los Magos Cantantes_'. Fred bateu na porta e um homem robusto e aparência latina o atendeu.

'_Devo estar ficando louco_', pensou o ruivo enquanto seguia o mexicano para dentro da sala.

Depois de tudo acertado, Fred aparatou para a casa do irmão, onde iria jantar. George tinha dado muita sorte. Alicia era uma mulher maravilhosa e não tinha os 'surtos' de Angelina durante a gravidez.

"E então, Fred, está tudo certo?", ela perguntou assim que abriu a porta para o cunhado.

"Sim", respondeu ele. "Eles irão à meia-noite em ponto".

"Que bom!", sorriu Alicia. "Espero que dê tudo certo".

"Obrigado, Ally".

"Não há o que agradecer, Fred. Agora entre que George e os meninos estão nos esperando para o jantar".

Fred ficou com o irmão, a cunhada e os sobrinhos até alguns minutos antes da meia-noite. No horário combinado, ele aparatou diante da própria casa e esperou pelo grupo mexicano, que surgiu alguns segundos depois. Indicando a janela do quarto que dividia com Angelina e segurando o buquê de rosas que conjurara, o ruivo torceu os dedos e esperou pela reação da mulher.

Angelina acordou com o som da música em sua janela. Havia se retirado mais cedo, pois estava se sentindo muito cansada. Nem ao menos esperara por Fred. Sabia que estava agindo de forma horrorosa com o marido, mas não podia evitar. Levantando-se, vestiu um robe e foi até a janela, dar uma espiada. O que viu a deixou surpresa e maravilhada.

Fred estava no jardim, segurando um grande buquê de rosas vermelhas. Ao seu lado, um grupo de homens vestidos com ponchos e sombreiros cantava uma linda balada mexicana. Angelina não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Desceu o mais rápido que seu ventre avolumado permitiu e abriu a porta da frente. Não estava ligando para o fato de estar usando apenas uma camisola por baixo do robe e nem para os vizinhos espiando das janelas.

"Pra você, querida", disse Fred, com um sorriso inseguro, dando um passo a frente e estendendo as flores.

"Oh, Fred...", ela inalou o perfume suave das rosas. "Elas são lindas. Obrigada". Mas antes que pudesse abraçar o marido, Angelina contraiu-se de dor.

"Angie, o que houve?", perguntou o bruxo, amparando-a nos braços.

"Fred, sinto muito estragar sua serenata, mas acho que já está na hora...".

"Na hora? Hora de quê?".

"Do bebê nascer, seu tonto!", exclamou Angelina, batendo na cabeça do marido com o buquê.

"Oh, Merlim!".

* * *

"Vamos lá, Sra. Weasley, empurre!", ordenou a medibruxa que acompanhava o parto de Angelina.

"Angie, amor, faça mais força", disse Fred, enquanto segurava a mão da esposa.

"Seu idiota! O que você acha que estou fazendo?! Estou empurrando, droga!", gritou a morena exasperada.

"Isso, só mais um pouquinho", pediu a médica outra vez.

"Fred Weasley, eu juro que esta vai ser a última vez que você me faz passar por isso!".

"Está bem, querida...", ganiu ele, sentindo as unhas dela se enterrarem no seu braço. "Agora empurre!".

Enquanto isso, na sala de espera, o restante da família esperava por notícias.

"Quem diria que o bebê ia querer nascer no dia da serenata, hein?", comentou Bill.

Todos sabiam das tentativas de Fred para conquistar a paz com Angelina. A morena estava uma pilha de nervos e qualquer coisa era motivo para brigas.

"Coitado do Fred", disse Cho. "Ele estava planejando isso há tanto tempo...".

"Angelina fica muito sensível durante a gravidez", falou Molly. "Agora, com o nascimento do bebê, tudo vai voltar ao normal".

Do outro lado da sala, Alicia cutucou George.

"Acho bom chamar um medibruxo, George".

"Ah, Ally, você sabe como esses caras são...", replicou ele. "Eles não falarão conosco até o parto terminar. Espere mais um pouco e logo, logo teremos notícias de Angie".

"Mas não quero notícias de Angelina, George. Eu quero um médico!".

"Por que, oras?".

"Porque minha bolsa estourou!".

E assim, no amanhecer da uma bela manhã de outono, a família Weasley ganhou dois novos membros: Andrew, filho de Fred e Angelina, e Julie, filha de George e Alicia.

"Cara, como vocês conseguem isso?", perguntou Ronald para um orgulhoso Fred, que ninava seu menino nos braços.

"Fazer o quê?".

"Ter filhos no mesmo dia!".

E todos riram do comentário de Ron.

* * *

No fim do mês de outubro, todo o castelo estava enfeitado para o Dia das Bruxas.

Admirada, Gabrielle via milhares de morcegos voarem pelo Salão Principal, enquanto abóboras gigantes, com velas dentro, flutuavam sobre as mesas. Em Beauxbatons também se comemorava o dia das bruxas, mas Madame Maxime organizava um grande jantar de gala e os alunos eram obrigados a usarem seus robes de seda mais elegantes. Não era tão divertido quanto em Hogwarts, notou ela, vendo alguns alunos do primeiro ano fugirem de uma nuvem de morcegos que resolveu dar um vôo rasante.

Distraída olhando o ambiente à sua volta, Gabrielle sem querer esbarrou em alguém.

"Oh! Sinto muito...", a voz dela morreu quando viu em quem batera.

Dennis Creevey a olhava com seus profundos olhos castanhos. Gabrielle simplesmente o encarou, sem saber o que dizer.

"Você está bem?", perguntou ele.

"_Oui_", disse Gabrielle, saindo de seu torpor. "Quer dizer, sim... Estou bem. Desculpe por ter lhe batido. Eu estava distraída".

"Tudo bem, sem problemas", Dennis deu um meio sorriso. "Os elfos realmente capricharam na decoração, não acha?".

"Sim, está tudo muito bonito", ela concordou.

"E então? O que está achando da escola?".

Gabrielle olhou bem para Dennis. '_Estou enganada ou ele está querendo puxar papo comigo?_', pensou, sentindo uma estranha satisfação.

"Estou gostando bastante", respondeu ela, sorrindo. "É bem diferente da minha escola anterior...".

Os dois começaram uma conversa amena sobre as diferenças entre Beauxbatons e Hogwarts. Gabrielle nunca se sentira muito à vontade com rapazes, mas Dennis a deixava confortável. Ela sentiu uma leve tristeza quando se separaram ao chegar à mesa dos Ravenclaw, mas que logo passou assim que o viu virar-se e acenar, enquanto caminhava para a mesa dos Gryffindor. Talvez a idéia de arranjar um namorado não fosse tão ruim...

* * *

Harry Potter era um homem em missão. Naquele fim de tarde, ele se encontrava em Hogwarts com um único objetivo: acertar as contas com sua esposa.

O humor de Ginny havia melhorado muito desde o nascimento dos três sobrinhos. Algumas semanas depois do nascimento de Andrew e Julie, Penélope deu a luz a Mary. Percy não cabia em si de tanta felicidade.

Ele não tardou muito para alcançar a sala de Feitiços. Abriu a porta devagar e avistou Ginny juntando algumas almofadas, que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

"Harry!", exclamou ela assim que se virou. "Você me assustou".

"Desculpe...".

"O que está fazendo aqui?".

"Eu vim buscá-la para irmos pra casa".

Algo no tom de voz dele fez Ginny se arrepiar. Ele parecia tão seguro de si, tão decidido. "Ah, claro... Mas eu preciso terminar de arrumar a sala".

"Sem problemas. Se quiser, eu te ajudo".

Ginny concordou com a cabeça e os dois rapidamente recolheram todo o material. Enquanto guardavam as almofadas no armário, Harry voltou a falar.

"Estava ensinando os feitiços convocatórios?".

Ela assentiu. "E os de expulsão também".

"Lembro-me bem dessa aula. Neville errou o alvo e lançou o professor Flitwick longe. Foi engraçado".

"Na nossa turma, Colin também errou", respondeu ela sorrindo, recordando-se de como fora engraçado ver o pequeno professor de pernas pro ar. Ginny se virou para comentar mais alguma coisa quando percebeu que estava demasiadamente perto de Harry. Ela engoliu em seco. O olhar de Harry estava tão intenso. Seria tão fácil se perder naqueles olhos verdes e esquecer toda a mágoa...

"Gin", ele murmurou, enquanto tocava com delicadeza numa das mechas que haviam escapado do coque dela. Harry foi se inclinando até que seus lábios quase se tocaram quando alguém bateu na porta.

"Professora Virginia, que bom que a encontrei aqui", disse o recém-chegado.

Recompondo-se, Ginny afastou-se de Harry.

"Professor Darius, algum problema?", perguntou ela, tentando parecer casual. Mas por dentro, estava fervendo. "Em que posso ajudá-lo?".

"Vim buscar aquele livro de Feitiços do qual me falou", e olhando para o casal, comentou sorrindo. "Espero não estar atrapalhando...".

"Não... Está tudo bem...", disse Ginny, sentindo o rosto corar. "Já conhece Harry, meu marido?".

"Mas claro!", respondeu o professor de Latim. "Quem é que não conhece o 'grande' Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo dos bruxos. Como vai, Potter?".

"Já estive melhor", rebateu Harry, cruzando os braços, sem tentar disfarçar a raiva que sentia.

No entanto, Darius pareceu não notar isso. "Sabe, sempre tive vontade de saber como foi que um simples garoto como você conseguiu derrotar o poderoso Lorde das Trevas... Diga-me, Potter, como foi que você fez?".

Se havia algo que irritava Harry mais que os Malfoy e os Dursley, eram as pessoas que ficavam perguntando sobre o final da guerra contra Voldemort. Harry não gostava de relembrar das mortes, dos gritos, do sofrimento passado por ele e seus amigos. Da perda de grandes pessoas: Hagrid, Prof. Flitwick, Sra. Figg, Alastor Moody, Prof. Dumbledore... Muitas vezes, Harry revivia aqueles momentos angustiantes nos sonhos e acordava ofegante e suado. A presença de Ginny ao seu lado, o confortava e ajudava a superar esses obstáculos.

"Se eu consegui derrotar Voldemort", disse Harry, seco, "foi porque pude contar com a ajuda e o apoio de meus amigos. Eu jamais teria conseguido sozinho".

Um pesado silêncio se seguiu. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara à Hogwarts, Darius se sentiu intimidado por alguém. Talvez fosse melhor não mexer com Virginia Potter.

"Aqui está o livro que queria, professor", disse Ginny, tentando quebrar o clima.

"Obrigado, professora. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Sr. Potter". Darius pegou o livro e saiu.

Ginny olhou para o marido. Harry tinha uma expressão fechada, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e olhos frios. Poucas pessoas conheciam aquele lado de Harry. O lado frio, perigoso, pronto para atacar a qualquer momento. A raiva que ele emanava era assustadora e intimidante.

"Harry", disse ela, tocando no braço dele. "Eu sinto muito... Sei o quanto você não gosta de falar sobre a guerra...".

Ela o ouviu respirar fundo e, lentamente, se acalmar.

"Tudo bem, Gin...", respondeu ele, voltando-se para ela. "Não precisa se desculpar. A culpa não é sua. Quem deveria estar pedindo desculpas aqui sou eu".

"Harry...".

"Gin, eu agi como um idiota, disse coisas que não queria e magoei você. Eu sinto muito", disse ele, tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

"Está tudo bem, Harry", murmurou Ginny, sentindo as pernas enfraquecerem. A proximidade com Harry sempre causava isso nela. "Nós dois estávamos de a cabeça quente e nos exaltamos...".

"Você tem idéia de como estes meses foram horríveis para mim?", perguntou ele com voz baixa e rouca, inclinando-se até seus narizes se tocarem.

"Harry...", foi a única coisa que Ginny conseguiu dizer. Era difícil pensar em algo coerente com aqueles olhos verdes fitando-a com tanta intensidade. E com o calor e a paixão que transbordavam dele.

"Estar perto de você sem poder tocá-la...". Conforme ia falando, Harry se aproximava mais. Ginny podia sentir a respiração quente dele em sua pele. "Beijá-la...". Ele roçou os lábios levemente nos dela. "Tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe...".

"Harry, me beije, agora", ordenou ela, puxando-o pelo robe.

Os dois se beijaram com ardor, matando a fome que sentiam um do outro. Ginny sentia as mãos de Harry passarem por seus cabelos, desfazendo o coque que ela usava para trabalhar, enquanto as mãos dela estavam ocupadas tirando-lhe os óculos e tentando abrir os botões do robe dele. Sem perceber, os dois se aproximaram da grande mesa de mogno.

Ginny soltou um gemido indignado quando os lábios do marido deixaram os seus. Mas foi apenas por um breve instante, pois logo Harry estava beijando suas bochechas e pescoço. E com a mão livre, ele desocupou a mesa, antes de colocá-la sentada sobre o móvel.

Aproveitando o momento, Ginny retirou sua varinha do bolso da saia. "_Clausus_", ela murmurou, apontando a varinha para a porta. _Clausus_ era um feitiço antigo, usado para trancar portas e janelas. Nem mesmo o _Alohomora_ podia revertê-lo. Somente a pessoa que fizera o feitiço podia retirá-lo.

"Agora ninguém vai nos atrapalhar", disse ela, quando ele a inquiriu com os olhos.

Harry apenas sorriu. E eles beijaram-se novamente, esquecendo-se do mundo fora da sala de aula.

* * *

O outono passou e logo chegou o inverno. Poucos alunos permaneceram na escola para o feriado de Natal. Apenas aqueles cujas famílias foram vítimas do Lorde Negro e dos Comensais da Morte. E estes poucos alunos tiveram a oportunidade de participar de uma ceia de Natal bem diferente. Desta vez, as famílias dos professores foram convidadas a comemorar as festas no castelo. Assim, alguns familiares da Professora Sprout, um primo do Professor Pérgamo, uma irmã da Professora Sinistra e toda a família Weasley, inclusive o Ministro e sua esposa, estavam presentes no castelo desde a véspera de Natal.

Os pequenos estavam encantados com o grande pinheiro trazido por Titus e ornamentado pelos professores. Haviam enfeites de diversos tamanhos e cores e alguém criara uma neve especial, que caía apenas sobre a imensa árvore. Mas o momento favorito de todos foi a distribuição de presentes na manhã do dia vinte e cinco. Como era de costume, Fred e George foram os primeiros a entregar suas lembranças, cortesia especial das Gemialidades Weasley.

A festa ficou ainda mais animada depois que Remus recebeu seu diploma de Mestre em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Todos ficaram muito felizes pelo amigo lobisomem. O diploma era um reconhecimento de todo esforço de Remus para provar seu grande potencial.

Harry, que andava nas nuvens numa segunda lua de mel com Ginny desde a tarde na sala de Feitiços, era um dos mais animados. A todos dera presentes, desde os sogros até a Diretora McGonagall, sem se esquecer de nenhum amigo ou parente. Mas deixara o presente mais especial para o fim. Pegando uma caixa de veludo preto debaixo do pinheiro, ele se aproximou de Ginny.

"Feliz Natal, meu amor", disse, beijando-a levemente nos lábios.

Ginny abriu a caixinha e deslumbrou-se ao ver um lindo jogo de brincos e um colar de pérolas autênticas. "Harry, elas são lindas! Muito obrigada!". Ela o abraçou apertado.

"Você merece isso e muito mais, Gin", replicou ele, retribuindo o abraço.

"Espere aqui que vou pegar seu presente", falou ela, se afastando por uns breves segundos e voltando com uma caixa amarela nas mãos. No entanto, o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry foi o brilho nos olhos dela. Tinha certeza que Ginny estava aprontando alguma coisa.

"Aqui está o seu presente, Harry", ela estendeu a caixa. "Feliz Natal, querido. Espero que goste tanto quanto eu".

Harry desembrulhou o presente e fitou estupefato um par de sapatos para bebês. Pegando uma das delicadas peças na mão, olhou para a esposa que sorria e depois para o embrulho, sem entender nada.

"Sapatinhos de bebê?", ele perguntou, confuso. "Por quê?".

"Vamos ter um bebê, Harry", respondeu Ginny, sorrindo.

O apanhador piscou uma, duas vezes, até a ficha cair por completo. "U-um b-bebê?".

"Sim, meu amor", o sorriso dela aumentou. 

"Grande Merlim!", exclamou Harry, abraçando Ginny e girando-a pelo salão. "Nós vamos ter um bebê! Um bebê!".

Todos os convidados se voltaram para o jovem casal que comemorava com alegria a notícia. Um leve sorriso cruzou o rosto de Minerva McGonagall ao ver a alegria de seus ex-alunos. Do outro lado do salão, Severus resmungava algo como infestação de Weasleys e Potters na escola nos próximos anos. O Mestre de Poções calou-se imediatamente assim que viu a cara feia da esposa.

Gabrielle também estava feliz, apesar de ser o primeiro Natal que passava sem sua mãe. Bill, Fleur e os demais Weasleys se esforçavam para que ela se sentisse bem à vontade na festa. Estava ouvindo Sirius, Charlie e Ron conversarem animadamente sobre quadribol quando sentiu alguém bater levemente em seu ombro.

"Oi, Gabrielle".

"Dennis!", espantou-se a jovem francesa. Sabia que o monitor-chefe tinha ficado na escola para as festas, mas não imaginara que ele iria se aproximar e falar com ela durante a grande ceia. "Algum problema?".

"Não, nenhum problema...", o rapaz parecia um pouco encabulado. "Podemos dar uma volta?".

"_Oui_! _Pourquoi non_?", Gabrielle esforçou-se para não transparecer sua felicidade.

Os dois jovens saíram do Salão Principal e depois de pegarem suas capas, dirigiram-se para o roseiral, que estava magicamente conservado para não congelar no rigoroso inverno inglês. Sentaram-se quando chegaram perto da fonte.

"Dennis, por que você me chamou pra vir aqui fora?", perguntou Gabrielle, com seu forte sotaque, enquanto se enrolava ainda mais na capa.

"Er... É porque eu queria te entregar uma coisa...", disse ele, corado.

A jovem não sabia se era timidez ou efeito do frio. Viu o rapaz tirar uma caixinha do bolso e lhe estender.

Os belos olhos azuis da neta de veela arregalaram-se surpresos. Um presente! Dennis estava lhe dando um presente de Natal. Ela pegou o pacotinho e abriu. Era um pequeno broche, no formato de uma águia, símbolo de Ravenclaw. 

"Oh, Dennis! Eu não posso aceitar... Eu não tenho nada pra lhe dar-".

"Não se preocupe com isso, Gabrielle", ele a interrompeu. "Por favor, aceite".

Ela colocou o broche na gola da capa. "Como ficou?".

"Perfeita...", Dennis falou baixinho, enquanto se aproximava. "Feliz Natal, Gabrielle". E depois, a beijou nos lábios.

Gabrielle fechou os olhos e entregou-se a suave carícia. Todo o frio que sentia evaporou-se com o contato dos lábios quentes de Dennis nos seus. Não soube quanto tempo durou beijo, as únicas coisas que seu cérebro enevoado de paixão registrava eram as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. E do coração do monitor-chefe. Quando se separaram, ela o fitou nos olhos e sorriu.

"_Joyeux Noël_, Dennis".

* * *

Oi, gente! Aqui está mais um capítulo de Reencontros.

Desculpem pela demora. Tenho andado bem ocupada ultimamente e estou com pouco tempo para escrever meus fics. Quem está acompanhando 'Luz da Minha Vida' e 'O Vigarista', não se preocupem. Em breve, estas estórias terão novos capítulos.

E então? O que acharam? Sei que o teor de açúcar deste capítulo está meio alto, mas o que posso fazer? Sou uma garota extremamente romântica... Hehehehe

Eu adoraria saber a opinião de vocês a respeito deste conto. Eu gosto muito de escrevê-lo e receber comentários, críticas, sugestões seria muito bom.

Ah! E não esqueçam de ler o capítulo seis de Encontros. Está imperdível!

Um beijo grande a todos e até o próximo capítulo.

Andréa Meiouh                         


End file.
